Un mafioso en un nuevo mundo
by Lol-kun
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi muere en la pelea contra Byakuran en el futuro pero cuando muere se encuentra con una diosa que le da una nueva oportunidad de vivir en un nuevo mundo.
1. Cap 1: Un mafioso en un nuevo mundo

**Capitulo 1: Un mafioso en un nuevo mundo**

**Resumen: **Sawada Tsunayoshi muere en el enfrentamiento contra Byakuran en el futuro pero cuando muere se encuentra con una diosa que le da otra oportunidad de revivir en otro mundo. Y esta es la historia de como Tsuna viaja a otro mundo con la misión de derrotar al rey demonio.

**Nota:** no soy dueño de Katekyo hitman rebon ni de Konosuba

* * *

-**Byakuran!! Jamás te perdonaré!!** – decía el joven vongola

-Te entendería que te enojaras si vieras a Uni como una herramienta para lograr algo pero la vez como una simple chica, ella era el mejor juguete que tenia – contestó Byakuran

-**No digas nada malo de Uni!!!!** – Lo decía mientras cargaba lo que se veía como su ultimo y más potente ataqué

-Lo que hagas no servirá de nada! – Lo decía igual cargando un gran ataque

-**Toma esto!!!**

-Muere!!!

Los dos ataques colisionaron entre si luchando para ver cual era el vencedor, en eso los ataques explotan entre si formando una gran explosión dentro del domo así destruyendo este en el proceso creando una gran ola de polvo, cuando el polvo se despejo se podían ver dos figuras tiradas totalmente ensangrentadas con la ropa chamuscada dentro del cráter que se formo.

-Tsuna/Tsuna-san/Tsuna-kun/Jundaime/Sawada-dono!!! – se escuchaban los gritos de los amigos de Tsuna yendo asía su cuerpo mal herido del vongola

-Q-qu-que pa-paso – dijo el vongola con dificultad

-Derrotaste a Byakuran – dijo el asesino número uno Rebon, aunque su voz se escuchaba diferente y tenia su sombre tapando sus ojos sin dejar ver su expresión

\- Y-ya veo, uste-ustedes se en-encuentran bi-bien? – pregunto el castaño

-Preguntando por el bienestar de los demás antes que el tuyo, si que eres un Baka-Tsuna – dijo en Hitman esta vez se podían notar unas lágrimas cayendo de su mejilla

-Jundaime!!! No te mueras, no puedes morirte todo estará bien, oye cabeza de césped cura al Jundaime con tus flamas!!! – Exigió Gokudera con lágrimas en los ojos

-SAWADA!! NO TE PUEDES MORIR AL EXTREMO!! TE CURARE CON TODO LO QUE TENGO!! – dijo Sasawada Ryoje mientras trataba de curarlo pero parecía inútil

-Tsuna vamos recupérate pronto para poder ir a casa con todos – decía Yamamoto intentando dar una de sus características sonrisas mientras apretaba sus puños con fuerza

-Waaaaa, Dame-Tsuna NO TE MUERAS!!! LAMBO-SAN TE DARA TODOS SUS DULCES DE UVA PERO NO TE MUERAS!!! – decía llorando a más no poder el pequeño niño vaca

-Boss no te mueras – decía Chrom llorando en los brazos de Mukuro mientras este la consolaba solo limitándose a mirar

-Tsuna-san vamos levantaré prometiste llevarnos a casa sanos y salvo – decía Haru con lágrimas en los ojos

-Tsuna-kun regresemos todos juntos a casa – decía Kyoko con una voz temblorosa

-Vamos cabeza de césped cura al Jundaime más rápido!!! – Exigió Gokudera

-ESO HAGO CABEZA DE PULPO!!! – decía Rioje con lágrimas cayendo encima del vongola

-VASTA YA!!! – cayo Rebon sorprendiendo a todos – es inútil Tsuna va a morir pronto – dijo las palabras que todos se negaban aceptar

-Rebon pero si tu ayudas podrán curar a – Gokudera se detuvo siendo silenciado por la mirada de Rebon

-N-n-no se pr-preo-preocupen por m-mi – decía a duras penas el vongola – po-porfavor

\- Jundaime/ Tsuna/ Tsuna-san/ Tsuna- kun/ Boss – decían todos con tristeza

-Me alegro de haber sido su amigo a todos ustedes por estar siempre a mi lado, gracias – dijo el vongola con el ultimo esfuerzo que le quedaba antes de cerrar sus ojos y partir al mas allá.

Después de ver que Tsuna ya no abría los ojos todos empezaron a romper a llantos. Ese día Sawada Tsunayoshi el décimo heredero de la familia vongola avía muerto.

* * *

(cambio de escena)

Tsuna abrió los ojos se encontraba sentado en una silla en un lugar lleno de obscuridad, el vongola vio que ya no tenia heridas en su cuerpo y su ropa esta arreglada incluso tenia el anillo vongola y la caja arma junto con sus guantes de batalla.

-¿En donde estoy? ¿No había muerto? ¿Qué paso? – se empieza a preguntar el vongola a nadie en específico

De repente se comenzaron a oír pasos el vongola voltio para ver acercándose a una chica de pelo azul, la cual se dirigió a un trono que apareció adelante del castaño

-Bienvenido Sawada Tsunayoshi tengo el honor de darte la bienvenida – dijo la chica de pelo azul

-¿Quién eres tu? – pregunto el castaño

-Yo soy una diosa

-¿Una diosa? – dijo sorprendido

\- Así es, tu Sawada Tsunayoshi acabas de morir

-Sí, lo se – dijo en un tono triste

-Dejo me presento formalmente soy Aqua la diosa que guía a las almas, ahora tienes dos opciones una es empezar desde cero en otro mundo o dos ir directo al cielo – la diosa ahora llamada Aqua se acerco al castaño susurrándole – de una vez te lo digo pero el cielo no es como lo pintan es muy aburrido no tienen televisión, mangas o videojuegos, y como no tienes un cuerpo físico no puedes tener sexo – esto hizo que el castillo se sonroje fuerte mente ahora apareciendo un tomate – lo único que puedes hacer es tomar el sol. Así que ¿te gustan los juegos?

-B-b-bueno supongo – dijo tartamudeando el castaño aun levemente sonrojado por el comentario anterior dicho, ya que si bien no fue para tanto Tsuna no estaba acostumbrado a oír dichas palabras y mucho menos de una chica

-En un mundo donde reinaba la paz fue tomada por las malignas manos del rey demonio así que para solucionar eso mandamos a valientes almas a enfrentarlo para que vuelva a reinar la paz, así que ¿Ya te decidiste?

-No se, ¿No seria injusto darme otra oportunidad de vivir?, digo morí haciendo que muchas personas se pusieran triste por mi muerte, ¿Seria justo tener otra oportunidad sabiendo eso? – dijo con tristeza

-Mmm… veo lo que dices pero no crees que ellos hubieran querido que aceptarás

-Bueno, tal vez tengas razón seguramente si huyera de esta oportunidad Rebon me patearía diciéndome que no sea un indeciso y me lanzará a otro mundo – dijo Tsuna con una pequeña sonrisa - ¿Podre hablar el idioma de ese mundo?

-Descuida te meteremos un chip en tu cabeza para que puedas hablar todos los idiomas, bueno si falla solo se freirá tu cerebro

-Hiiiii, acabas de mencionar algo realmente malo – dijo con preocupación

-Bien ya esta decidido, elije que es lo que quietes llevar contigo – se mostraban varios papeles con habilidades o armas de todo tipo

-(Solo me ignoro) – pensó Tsuna mientras veía cada una de las hojas y dijo – ¿esto no seria hacer trampa?

-Apúrate, no es como si alguien esperaba algo de un inútil – dijo la diosa con un tono fastidiado mientras comía lo que parecía ser unas papas fritas

Lo decía ya que cuando empezó a leer el expediente de Tsuna lo único que veía que era completamente malo en todo lo que hacia, que incluso todos le llamaban Dame-Tsuna ya que era malo en todo, después de eso Aqua no leyó más pensando que seria lo mismo, ni si quiera se molesto en leer la causa de muerte de Tsuna pensando que murió de una forma patética, "Grave error, ya que no sabia todo lo que había pasado Tsuna"

-Tengo que atender a más muertos – dijo de forma perezosa

-¿Muertos?

-Si llegan varias almas aunque son elegidas al azar

-¿Sabes si llegó una chica llamada Uní? tiene mi misma edad, estatura perecida a la mía, tiene pelo verde y un tatuaje abajo del ojo! – dijo Tsuna con esperanza de volver a ver a Uni

-No que yo sepa, ¿Por qué?, ¿Era amiga tuya?, ¿O un amor no correspondido?, de seguro no era la gran cosa si fuiste tu el que se enamoro de ella, seguro era una cualquiera, ahora rápido escoge algo, lo que sea solo escoge – dijo en un tono despreocupado

Aunque Tsuna intuyo que lo decía porque no sabia nada se Uní, aun así hizo molestar al castaño sacándole una vena en la frente, que era extraño ya que Tsuna siempre fue una persona tímida y pasiva pero si algo le enseñó Rebon es que nadie ofende a su familia o amigos, así que apoderado por la ira dijo:

-Muy bien ya se que me voy a llevar

-Bien, en buena hora, ¿Qué será?

-Tu – apuntó a la diosa – te elijo a ti

\- Muy bien espera un momento… ¿Que acabas de decir?!!!

De pronto una chica con alas comenzó a bajar, mientras que Tsuna y Aqua los rodeaba un circulo mágico, en eso Aqua intento escapar pero fue inútil

-Hemos escuchado tu petición, ahora yo me ocupare de tu trabajo diosa Aqua, lo que Sawada Tsunayoshi pidió es totalmente valido – dijo la chica ala

-No, no, no, no, no, debes estar bromeando, no?, espera, espera!, espera!!, ¿Es ilegal?, DEBERIA SER ILEGAL LLEVARSE A UNA DIOSA!!!, DEBE DE ESTAR PROHIBIDO!!!

\- **Eso te pasa por hablar mal de mi amiga** – decía el vongola con los ojos de color naranja

-Bien Sawada Tsunayoshi rezare por ti para que seas el que derote al rey demonio

\- ESA ERA MI FRASE – decía llorando la diosa

-Vendremos por ti una vez que derroten al rey demonio

-Espera soy una diosa con poderes sanadores, no estoy hecha para pelear!!! ni en mil años podre derrotar al rey demonio!!!!!

-Les deseo suerte en su aventura, si logran derrotar al rey demonio se les cumplirá cualquier deseo

-¿Cualquier deseo? – dijo el castaño con interés

-Noooooooooooooooooooooo – dijo Aqua mientras los tele transportaban

* * *

(Cambio de escena)

Se podría ver a Tsuna y Aqua parados en una ciudad que parecía de la edad media

-Wow - decía Tsuna al ver el paisaje

* * *

(Cambio de escena)

Mientras tanto con la nueva diosa se podía ver sentada en el ex trono de la diosa Aqua

-Bienvenido, me presento mi nombre es Eris y soy una diosa – decía la ahora llamada Eris – ayudo a las almas a encontrar su camino

-Un gusto - decía la persona presente mientras sonreía

Esto le dio un escalofrío a la diosa pero lo ignoró y prosiguió

-Felicidades te daré dos opciones que te pueden interesar – dijo la diosa sin idea de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, y quien la culpe es su primera vez atendiendo un alma

Después de que el sujetó escuchara todo lo que tenia que decir el sólo se limitó a sonreír.

* * *

**Bien eso es todo así finaliza el capítulo 1 del Crosover de Katekyo hitman rebon y Konosuba, esto se me ocurrió ramdom mente, y así nació esta idea, esperó que les guste, comenten y hasta la próxima (dubstep)**


	2. Cap 2: Que empiece la ¿aventura?

**Capitulo 2: Que empiece la …¿aventura? **

**NOTA**: No soy dueño de Katekyo Hitman Rebon ni de Konosuba

* * *

-Wow – dijo el castaño al ver el paisaje que los rodeaba

-Buaaaaaaaaaaa – lloraba la diosa

-Oye, Estas bien? – preguntó el castaño algo preocupado

-¿Qué voy hacer?! ¿Qué voy hacer?! ¿Qué voy hacer?! – se quejaba mientras sacudía al castaño

-Bueno, si no te gusta podrías regresar, eres una diosa, no?

-No puedo hacerlo las reglas del cielo son absolutas!!! ¿Qué voy hacer? ¿Qué voy hacer? ¿Qué voy hacer?- entro en pánico aqua

Esto hizo que el castaño se sintiera mal, ya que era prácticamente su culpa el traerla aquí, si bien ella lo hizo enojar también pensó que fue muy irresponsable de su parte actuar con respecto a su ira, así que trato de calmarla

-Vamos no te desanimes, en momentos como este hay que pensar en una solución y seguir adelante, no? – en eso la peliazul se tranquilizó un poco – primero lo primero tendremos que buscar un gremio para registrarnos y ganar dinero para pasar la noche

-Se supone que eres un inútil, ¿Cómo puedes ser tan confiable? – dijo con sorpresa en su voz la diosa

Si bien Tsuna era un inútil para muchas cosas, el había pasado por cosas más difíciles en el pasado todo gracias al asunto de la mafia, aparte de eso Tsuna le gustaba mucho jugar videojuegos si bien no era el mejor tenia algo de experiencia y leía mangas entre ellos los Isekai que era un genero que le gustaba mucho, esto fue porque antes siempre pasaba solo la mayor parte del tiempo y tenia que entretenerse con algo.

-Y aparte eres una diosa, no? Contigo será fácil derrotar al rey demonio – dijo el castaño

-Cierto soy una diosa!! puedes contar conmigo!! – dijo la diosa más animada

-Bueno vamos, sabes donde puede estar el gremio? – pregunto el castaño

-No, soy una diosa nunca le di importancia a cosas tan insignificantes – esto preocupo al castaño sacando una gota de sudor estilo anime y preguntándose si realmelmente podría confiar en ella

-Entonces preguntemos a alguien

* * *

(Cambio de escena)

Después de su tercer intento sobre pedir la dirección del gremio finalmente una anciana fue lo suficientemente amable para darles indicaciones, ya que el vongola asusto a las primeras personas que para la mala suerte de Tsuna eran mujeres, no pudo evitar tartamudear y sudar fuertemente esto hizo que salieran corriente a toda prisa

Llegando a su destino el castaño procedió abrir la puerta en eso un hombre musculoso y algo aterrador les habló

-Son caras nuevas

-Uaaahhh / Hiiiiiii – esto asusto ala diosa y al castaño

\- Son de por aquí? Tienen ropa muy extraña – hablo el hombre

-B-b bueno somos nuevos, venimos de un pueblo lejano poco conocido, todo para volvernos aventureros - explico el castaño aun con un poco de miedo

-Ya veo unos temerarios, buena suerte

-Gracias – hizo una reverencia el castaño y siguió adelante

-Oye, ¿Cómo te inventaste eso? – le susurro la diosa

-Bueno no es técnicamente una mentira, aparte este mundo debería funcionar como en los videojuegos, no?

-Cierto aunque sea otro mundo debe seguir ciertas reglas

-Bienvenidos, en que les puedo ayudar? – dijo una hermosa mujer rubia con un busto considerablemente grande esto puso nervioso al castaño

-V-v-venimos a registrarnos para ser aventureros – dijo algo sonrojado el castaño

-Bueno tendrían que pagar la inscripción para ser aventureros

-Tienes dinero? – voltio el castaño para preguntarle a su compañera ella solo negó con la cabeza

.

.

.

-Van a pedir algo? – les preguntó una camarera

-Aun estamos decidiendo – contestó el vongola tristemente

-Esta bien, tómense su tiempo – dijo mientras se iba

\- ¿Qué vamos hacer? – dijo el castaño

-No te preocupes, yo Aqua-sama conseguirá dinero – decía la diosa con determinación

En eso la expresión de Tsuna se iluminó por las palabras de Aqua y la vio dirigirse hacia donde estaba sentado un anciano

-Disculpe señor, ¿Cuál es el culto en el que esta? Si esta en el culto de Axis déjeme decirle que yo soy la única e inigualable la diosa Aqua, si eres uno de mis devotos, ¿me podrías prestar dinero? – dijo la diosa

-Soy del culto de Eris

Estas palabras fueron cortas pero lo suficientemente letales para herir el orgullo de Aqua, haciendo que Tsuna se sintiera mal por ella

-D-d-discúlpeme – dijo la diosa con voz temblorosa

-Espera jovencita, puedo ofrecerles algo de dinero escuche en la situación en la que estaban esto debe ser una obra de la diosa Eris ya que me sobra este dinero para ayudarlos pero aunque tu fe sea tan fuerte no debes de hacerte pasar por una diosa– dijo el anciano dándoles algo de dinero a nuestros héroes

-G-g-gracias – dijo Aqua entregándole el dinero a Tsuna este lo recibió y fueron a inscribirse

-Disculpe – dijo Tsuna en voz baja aun comisionado por lo que había visto – venimos a inscribirnos

-Bien adelante – dijo la mujer – porfavor ponga su mano en este cristal

-Asi? – de repente el cristal empezó a brillar y a escribir en la tarjeta, la mujer lo tomo y de sorprendió al verla

-Que?! – dijo conmocionada

-Que paso? Hice algo mal? -pregunto el castaño con preocupación

-Son tus estadísticas, nunca en mi vida avía visto algo así

-Enserio – dijo el castaño algo emocionado pensando que tendría algo especial como los protagonistas de mangas que solía leer

-Son las estadísticas más bajas que veo, tu fuerza, inteligencia, afinidad mágica, velocidad, suerte están muy abajo del promedio

-E-enserio? – dijo desanimadamente

-Pero tu intuición es muy alta! Podrías convertirte en clarividente – dijo la mujer intentando animar al castaño

-Pe-pero quiero ser un aventurero

-Bueno con el paso del tiempo mientras juntes experiencia podrías subir tus estadísticas

-G gracias – dijo el castaño – (porque en este mundo también soy un inútil?) – se quejo el castaño en sus pensamientos

-Bien sigues tu – la mujer se dirigió a Aqua

-Bien

La esfera comenzó a brillar y escribir en su tarjeta, la mujer la agarro y quedo en shock

-No puede ser, esto es increíble tu inteligencia y suerte no podrían ser peores pero todo lo demás es increíblemente alto!!!

-Eso quiere decir que soy asombrosa?

-Asombrosa seria quedarse corto, podrías tener cualquier profesión a excepción de hechicera ya que eso requiere inteligencia pero podrías convertirte en una gran curandera de soporte

-Bueno como no hay diosa supongo que seré una curandera, Sanare y daré un gran apoyo a mis aliados

En eso todo el gremio empezó acercarse y felicitar a Aqua, los recepcionistas se alinearon y dieron una reverencia

-Esperamos grandes cosas de usted y esperamos escuchar las grandes hazañas que tendrá

-Gracias, gracias realmente esto no es nada – dijo Aqua en tono arrogante

-(Esto no se suponía que me debería pasar a mi?) – pensó tristemente el castaño

-Tsuna vamos nuestra aventura empieza aquí! – dijo emocionadamente la diosa

-Antes no estabas en contra? – le pregunto el castaño

-Eso dije? – lo decía fingiendo inocencia

-(Bueno esto no podría ser tan malo) – al menos eso es lo que Tsuna espera

* * *

(Cambio de escena)

Pasaron los días en eso Tsuna y Aqua empezaron a trabajar en la construcción y reparación del muro para ganar dinero, durante el día hacían trabajos pesados, en la tarde comían, en la noche se dañaban y se iban a dormir en un establo, pasaron los días repitiendo ese ciclo una y otra y otra y otra vez parecía que la historia tomaría un curso diferente y en vez de una aventura para derrotar al rey demonio se convertiría en una aventura para convertirse en los mejores trabajadores de construcciones pero eso no vende así que regresemos a los personajes a la realidad

-Esto no debe de ser así!!! – grito el castaño en medio de la noche

-Que pasa? Olvidaste ir al baño? Esta muy oscuro, Te acompañó?

-No se trata de eso!! – grito el castaño

-Cállense!!! – grito una voz

-Lo sentimos – dijeron Tsuna y Acua para luego empezar a dormir

* * *

(Cambio de escena)

En el sueño de Tsuna:

-Décimo – se escuchó una voz

-¿Quién habla?! – pregunto el castaño

-Soy yo Giotto, Décimo

-Primo?! Como estas aquí? – pregunto confundido Tsuna

-Bueno mi voluntad esta sellado en el anillo vongola y como lo trajiste contigo a este nuevo mundo yo también estoy aquí, me hubiera comunicado antes contigo pero darte poder en la pelea contra Byakuran gasto mucha de mi energía – explicó el vongola primo

-Ya veo, perdón por a ver muerto – se arrodilló Tsuna

-Bueno eso ya no importa lo hecho hecho esta – dijo Gioto

-Bueno, a que se debe tu visita? no es que me queje o algo por el estilo – dijo nerviosamente Tsuna – solo curiosidad

-Cierto vengó a decirte que tal vez podrías tener otra oportunidad de regresar a tu mundo

-¿Cómo?

-Fácil, con el deseo que darán al derrotar al rey demonio

-Cierto el deseo, espera como sabes de ello?

-Lo escuche estando en el anillo, no podía comunicarme pero si podía oír

-Ya veo pero espera, un deseo como ese seria valido?

-No lo se, seria preguntarle a la diosa que vino contigo para saberlo

-Tal vez lo sepa

-Bueno si la respuesta es negativa siempre puedes volver a fundar la Vongola aquí

-Fundarla?!

-Si, siempre ya sea en nuestro mundo o en este, se necesita a alguien que lo proteja y asegure el bienestar de la gente para eso formaras la vongola aquí

-Espera primo! Como voy hacer eso? Aparte los demás anillos están en el otro mundo

-Bueno puedo hacer algo para arreglar eso, reconstruiré los anillos vongola con mi poder aunque llevará algo de tiempo

-Espera pero las llamas de última voluntad servirán en este mundo? O la gente de aquí podrá manifestarlo?

-No lo se, pero el hecho de este hablando contigo debe significar que podrás usarlas ya que te estoy hablando gracias al poder de las llamas

-Ya veo, ahora que lo pienso tengo todas las cosas que tenis cuando morí

-Bueno parece que ya viene siendo hora de que te levantes

-Si, nos vemos

-Cuídese decimo

* * *

(Salto de escena)

Se podría ver a Tsuna y Aqua trabajando en la construcción de una casa

-Oye Aqua

-Que quieres Tsuna?

-No deberíamos estar preparándonos para derrotar al rey demonio?

-Es verdad, si no derrotas al rey demonio no podre regresar

-Si y quería hacerte una pregunta?

-Mmm.. Que es?

-Cuando venza al rey demonio ¿podre pedir volver a mi mundo?

-No, eso es imposible ya que romperías el balance del mundo si regresaras nuevamente, es la única cosa que no puedes pedir tampoco puedes pedir tener el poder de un dios o un artefacto para modificar la realidad – explicó Aqua

-Ya veo – dijo algo desanimado el vongola – y otra cosa, ¿Por qué tengo las cosas que tenia cuando morí?

-Eso? Es porque cuando empezamos a elegir las almas siempre llegaban desnudos esto incómodo a muchas personas hasta que lo arreglamos trayendo el alma con las cosas que tenia puesto para no incomodar a los que venían – explicó Aqua

-Ya veo – dijo Tsuna con alivio de no haber aparecido desnudó hubiera muerto de vergüenza otra vez

* * *

(Cambio de escena)

Después de terminar se dirigieron a los baños

-( Ahora que lo pienso este mundo no parece que lo este atacando un rey demonio, y como no hay muchos monstruos por aquí no hay misiones para cazarlos) – pensó el castaño mientras salía del baño, vio a Aqua y se dirigió a ella

-Que pasa Tsuna? – pregunto Aqua

-Estaremos bien como estamos

-No te preocupes, ¿Quién crees que soy?

-Cierto eres una diosa

-Así es confía en mi mañana saldremos a cazar

-Si tienes razón

* * *

**Y eso es todo por hoy: See you next illusion a mis 4 fans XD**

**No creí que alguien lo vería tan rápido**


	3. Cap 3: Nuevas compañeras

**Capítulo 3: Nuevas compañeras**

**NOTA:** No soy dueño de Katekyo hitman rebon ni de Konosuba

* * *

[PALABRAS] – misiones y resultados de estas o algún letrero

(Palabras) – Pensamientos

-Palabras – En voz normal

* * *

-Este mundo paralelo no es como en los mangas – decía el vongola aguantando las ganas de llorar – ya que somos novatos nuestros sueldos son inestables hasta dormimos en un granero, parecemos mas trabajadores que van de trabajo en trabajo que aventureros, incluso en japón un trabajador con el mínimo salario podría hospedarse en un hotel, ¿salario mínimo?, ¿normas laborales?, ¿Qué es eso?, ¿se come? – lo decía cada vez mas triste - ¡¡¡¿No se supone que un adolescente de 14 años tendría que aprender eso después de ser mayor de edad?!!! – grito viendo la cruel realidad

-Buenos días, ¿Por qué haces tanto ruido tan temprano?

-No me vengas con buenos días ya casi es medio día, ¿Qué paso con la misión de cacería?

\- ¿Enserio? Bueno como hoy no trabajamos pensaba dormir un poco más supongo que lo olvide, tee-hee – lo decía golpeándose suavemente la cabeza mientras sacaba su lengua

-No me vengas con "tee-hee"

-Ahhh – bostezo la diosa

-Aparte de eso este mundo no parece ser atacado por un rey demonio es demasiado pacifico

-Bueno la aldea está demasiado lejos del castillo del rey demonio aparte ¿porque se tomaría la molestia de atacar una aldea de novatos?

-Tienes razón

-Bueno puedes confiar conmigo soy una diosa después de todo, ¡vallamos por la misión de casería! – dijo Aqua ya completamente despierta

-Cierto eres una diosa, cuento contigo vallamos de una vez

-Esa es la actitud vamos!!!

-Váyanse de una vez hacen mucho ruido!!!

-Perdón – dijeron al unisonó Tsuna y Aqua

* * *

(Cambio de escena)

[MISION DE CACERÍA: DEROTAR 5 SAPOS GIGANTES EN 3 DIAS]

-Hiiiiiiii – se podían escuchar los gritos de vongola mientras era perseguido por un sapo gigante

-Fufufu esto es divertido jajajaja ¡no puedo más! ¡No puedo más! – decía con lagrimas en los ojos

-No te rías, nunca fui bueno con los animales y menos con los viscosos – le replicaba el castaño

Si bien Tsuna se enfrentó a un ilusionista que quería su cuerpo, un tipo con cicatrices que quería borrarlo del mapa, un espadachín que vendió su alma al diablo para derrotarlo, a una máscara maldita que poseyó a un cadáver, a un hombre que conquisto múltiples universos y sobrevivió el día a día con la tortura digo entrenamiento de su tutor espartano esto no debería de significar ningún problema para el vongola pero si tendríamos que mencionar algo que lo aterraba seria los animales por más patética que sea no podría enfrentarse ni al mas pequeño perro que se le acercara y era peor con animales viscoso.

-Si quieres que te salve tendrás que llamarme de ahora en adelante Aqua-sama

-Hiiiiiii bien Aqua-sama ayúdame por favor

-Bien cuando terminemos esto tendrás que unirte al culto de Axis, rezarme todos los días y darme tu comida cuando yo quiera sin preguntar

En lo que Aqua daba sus demandas el sapo que perseguía a Tsuna se acerco a Aqua y se la comió

-Hiiiii no te dejes comer – decía el castaño yendo a salvar a su compañera – espero que eso funciones – se puso los guantes y entro en modo hyper dando un puñetazo ala rana pero esta ni se inmuto – (**maldición, no le afectan mis golpes**) – lo decía en sus pensamientos mientras intento dar otro golpe pero fue en vano – (**Si los golpes físicos no lo afectan entonces intentare esto**) – "**X-Stream**" – dijo el vongola creando un tornado con sus llamas dándole de lleno al sapo, esto hizo que el sapo expulsara a Aqua

-Snif snif snif – lloraba una Aqua toda pegajosa sin idea de cómo la había salvado el castaño

-Cálmate ya paso – intento calmarla es castaño en su modo normal

-Gracias Tsuna, Gracias – decía colgándose del castaño – ¡Muchas gracias!

-Hiiiii (apesta) ¿Por qué no regresamos para que te puedas quitar la baba? Debimos prepararnos mejor antes de salir – lo decía intentando quitarse de encima a la pegajosa diosa

-Estoy toda sucia, ¿Qué dirían las personas de la secta de Axis si me vieran así? Perderían toda su fe en mi si llegaran a enterarse que escape de unos sapos

\- (Pero si nunca te importo sudar mientras trabajabas, incluso bebías tanto que llegas a vomitar e incluso se te sale la saliva mientras duermes) – pensó con una gota en su cabeza al estilo anime

-Aaaaaaaaaa – soltando un grito de guerra Aqua se dirigió donde se encontraba un sapo

-Espera Aqua – grito a la diosa, pero fue en vano ella siguió corriendo directo al sapo

\- ¡Te mostrare el poder de un dios!, ¡Lamentaras el día en que intentaste desafiar a los dioses!, ¡Te arrepentirás en las profundidades del infierno!

\- (Pero si ese sapo no te hizo nada) – pensó el castaño con una gota de sudor

\- "GOD BLOW!!!" – grito su ataque – ¡"God blow" es un golpe letal que contiene la ira y la pena de un dios! Si te golpe morirás

\- Espera Aqua los golpes físicos no sirven con ... – no pudo determinar de advertirle

Aqua lo golpeo con el ataque que creyó acabaría con la vida del sapo, pero esto no fue así, ahora Aqua se voltio hacia el sapo con una sonrisa y dijo:

-Ahora que te veo de cerca los sapos son realmente lindo – dijo tratando de persuadir al sapo

Para mala suerte de Aqua los sapos no piensan con su cabeza si no con su estomago así que se la comió

-No otra vez! – dijo el castaño yendo ayudar a su amiga sacando la con otro "X-Stream" igual que antes Aqua no vio como la saco simplemente se limito a llorar

[DIA 1: RESULTADOS 2 SAPOS ELIMINADOS, GANANCIAS: 10 000 Eris]

* * *

(Cambio de escena)

La era de noche nuestros héroes se encontraban comiendo en el gremio de aventureros

-No podremos enfrentarnos a los sapos siendo solo nosotros dos, necesitamos aliados

-5 000 eris por sapo, aunque pasamos por muchos problemas nos pagan menos que trabajando reparando el muro

-Me sorprenda que sepan bien, es algo dura pero su textura sabe exquisita

-Dices eso, pero quien se va a unir a un grupo de novatos sin un buen equipamiento – decía deprimido el vongola

-Recuerda me tienes a mí, cualquiera que sepa de las cosas buenas no dudara en unirse en nuestro equipo después de todo soy la mejor curandera que existe todos harán filas por querer entrar al equipo – decía orgullosamente la diosa – si lo entiendes entonces dame otro trozo de rana frita

\- (¿Estaremos bien?) – se preguntaba el castaño

* * *

(Cambio de escena)

Al día siguiente se podría ver a nuestros héroes sentados en una banca esperando ala "fila" de gente que se quería a unir a su grupo, pero para mala suerte de nuestros héroes no llegaba nadie ni una sola alma se acercaba a ellos o eso parecía hasta que lo que parecía un hombre realmente fuerte apareció ante ellos

-Disculpen quisiera preguntarles algo – dijo el hombre

\- ¡Si no hay problema te puedes unir a nuestro grupo si tanto quieres! – dijo Aqua

-No es eso, solo quiero saber ¿dónde está el baño?

-Al fondo a la derecha – dijo una desanimada Aqua

-Gracias – dijo el hombre dirigiéndose al baño

-Eso fue penoso – dijo el castaño – ya paso medio día pero nadie ha venido a unirse a nuestro equipo – dijo ya con resignación

-Pero quien no quería unirse al mismo grupo que Aqua-sama

-Tal vez sea por el letrero que pusiste

[¡Vacantes disponibles! Somos un grupo amistoso y acogedor, Si quieres emprender una aventura con una hermosa sanadora no busques mas y no solo te lo digo yo también puedes ver los comentarios de los que se unieron a mi grupo: "Desde que me uní a este grupo mi vida ha ido mejor", "Desde que entre la persona que me gustaba me dijo que si", "Gracias a este grupo me logre sacar la lotería", "Desde que entre al grupo mi papá regreso de comprar cigarros", Requisitos: ser aventureros de clase avanzada, ahora que lo sabe no pierda mas su tiempo que esto solo durara unos días antes de que se llene, llame ya nosotros te esperamos] – decía un cartel con mala letra y un dibujo si se podía llamar así que parecía peor de lo que dibujaría un niño de 5 años

-Deberías bajar los requisitos – intento razonar Tsuna – Pedir aventureros de clase avanzada es pedir demasiado

-Pero… Pero…

-Si no lo heces no vendrá nadie

-Leí su cartel de solicitud por casualidad – dijo una nueva voz

Los dos voltearon para ver a una chica que parecía de la misma edad que Tsuna Con un traje rojo con bordes amarillos, una gorra de bruja, un parche el ojo izquierdo, una capa cafe y un bastón que superaba su tamaño

-Je je je Parece que el mundo decidió nuestro encuentro, espere mucho tiempo a gente como ustedes, ¡Me llamo Megumin! Soy una archi maga controlo la magia explosiva la mejor magia ofensiva que existe – dijo la ahora llamada Megumin

\- ¿Disculpa? – dijo el castaño

\- ¿Deseas la magia prohibida por la que he sido rechazada por el mundo entero? Pues demuestra que estas dispuesto a entrar a las profundidades del infierno conmigo

\- ¿Tienes el síndrome de octavo grado? – pregunto un confundido Tsuna

\- ¿Qué es eso? – pregunto igual de confundida Megumin

-Tienes los ojos rojos, ¿Eso significas que eres un demonio carmesí? – pregunto Aqua

-Por supuesto soy la mejor maga de los demonios carmesí mi magia… destruye… montañas… dijo antes de caer al suelo

\- ¿Estas bien? – pregunto el castaño con preocupación

-Solo tengo hambre no he comido en 3 días

* * *

(Cambio de escena)

Después de darle de comer ala demonio carmesí y autentificar sus estadísticas fueron al campo donde se encontraban los sapos gigantes

-La magia explosiva es muy poderosa por lo que se requiere un tiempo invocarla, necesitare que distraigan al sapo para poder atacar – explico la demonio

-Bien vamos Aqua

-Vienen 2 sapos – dijo megumin

-Muy bien yo me encargo de uno – dijo Aqua corriendo hacia el sapo

-Espera Aqua

-Sentirás uno de mis mas grandes ataques "GOD REQUIEM" lleva el amor y la pena de una diosa – dijo golpeándolo sin hacerle algún daño y por consecuencia se la comieron, otra vez

\- (Hiiiiii olvide decirle que los ataques físicos no sirven con ellos)

-Mas oscuro que lo negro, mas sombrío que la oscuridad, combínense con mi carmesí intenso, llego la hora de su despertar, desciendan hasta las fronteras y aparezcan como una distorsión intangible, Dancen, dancen, dancen, que una fuerza destructiva inunde mi torrente de poder, Una fuerza sin igual, envía toda la creación a su origen, sal de tu abismo, la humanidad no conoce una técnica ofensiva tan poderosa, es el ataque mágico supremo, ¡Explosión! – recito Megumin lanzándolo al sapo derrotándolo finalmente

-Genial – decía el castaño en eso Megumin se desmaya

-La magia explosiva drena toda mi energía ahora no me puedo mover – en eso otro sapo se acerca a megumin y se la come

-Hiiiiiiiii tu también – dijo el castaño dirigiéndose ayudar a sus compañeras

[MISION CACERIA DE SAPOS : COMPLETA, DIA 2: GANANCIAS: 15 000 Eris]

* * *

(Cambio de escena)

-Esto fue un desastre pero lo logramos – decía Tsuna cargando a Megumin – usaras la magia explosiva cuando sea solo una emergencia, utiliza otra magia en las misiones

-Pero solo puedo usar magia explosiva – dijo Megumin

-Nani?

-Pero eres de clase alta ¿no podrías aprender más hechizos? – pregunto Aqua

-No se trata de si puedo o no usar otros hechizos, la magia explosiva es lo único que usare es para lo que estoy hecha no importa si me deja incapacitada y pueda usarla 1 vez al día – dijo orgullosamente Megumin

-Genial eres genial puede que sea inútil pero es Genial – decía Aqua

\- (Esto es problemático no quiero ser malo con ella pero no necesito mas problemas con los que ya tengo, bien la rechazaré de la manera más amable posible) – pensaba Tsuna

-Bueno llegando al gremio deberíamos repartir el dinero y separarnos después – decía el castaño

-¿Qué estas diciendo? – decía Megumin

-Bueno ya sabes una gran maga como tu no debería de estar en un grupo de novatos como nosotros

-No te preocupes por eso yo no juzgó

-No, no, no seria desperdiciar tu potencial con nosotros

-Vamos con que pueda utilizar la magia explosiva es mas que suficiente para mi con sólo el hecho de alimentarme tendrás el poder de una maga

-Kyaaaaa – de repente se oyó un grito

-Que esta haciendo con esa niña – dijo otra voz

-Las dos están todas pegajosas – dijo la tercera voz

Los tres aventureros voltearon para ver a tres chicas para desgracia de Tsuna dos eran las que había asustado con su tartamudeó ***cap 2*** y empezaron a sacar conclusiones apresuradas

-Sabia que era un pervertido la primera vez que me habló– dijo chica 1

-Y a estado haciendo que sabe que con esas dos chicas, que desagradable – dijo chica 2

-Es tan pequeño pero lleno de energía! Lo quiero!!! – dijo chica 3 recibiendo miradas extrañas de los presentes y acercándose cada vez mas al castaño

-Hiiiiiii – chillo Tsuna retrocediendo cada vez más

-Vamos chico no seas tímido con Onee-san, te tratare bien – decía la chica 3 mientras respiraba pesadamente

En eso Megumin sonrió maliciosamente – Bien si no me uno a tu grupo entonces te entregaré a ella – decía sujetando al vongola

-Hiiiiii sueltamente esta bien bienvenida al equipo – dijo el vongola tratando de proteger su castidad

-Gugege Gugege – decía chica 3 babeando mientras se acercaba al castaño

En eso las otras dos chicas la agarraron dejándoles una oportunidad de escapar a nuestros héroes

* * *

(Cambio de escena)

-Ahhh este día fue horrible hasta extraño las torturas de Rebon al menos con el no tenía que preocuparme por el dinero – decía un cansado Tsuna

-Disculpe de casualidad mire el anunció de reclutamiento – dijo una voz nueva se trataba de una belleza rubia de como 18 años de edad a simple vista se veía que era una paladín

-N-no te-te lo re-re-recomiendo – dijo el castaño estupefacto por la belleza que tenia enfrente

-Por favor quisiera unirme a tu-tu-tu-tu-tu – la rubia empezó a tartamudear mientras se sonrojaba y jadeaba fuerte mente – equipo

En esto la hyper intuición del vogola reaccionó fuerte mente, para esto fue la señal para Tsuna y comenzó a correr, correr como si su vida dependiera de ello, corrió con su ultima voluntad a un lugar lo mas alejado de ella, el ya estaba a una distancia considerable del gremio pero lo que no esperaba es que la paladín lo siguiera peor aun que le estaba pisando los talones

-Hiiiiiiii – dejo escapar su característico chillido - ¿Por qué me persigues?

\- ¿Por qué corres? – replico la rubia

-Porque me persigues!!!! – se lo regreso el castaño

-Hacer correr a una chica en medio de la noche solo para cansarme y llevarme a un lugar apartado para hacer lo que quieras conmigo, Eres realmente despiadado!!!!! – dijo la chica con un fuerte sonrojo con cara de excitación

-Estas loca!!! No voy hacer eso!!! – grito el vongola aumentando la velocidad

-Eso es lo que quieres que piense para que baje la guardia y me llenes con el liquido que derramaste a tus otras compañeras!!!!

-No grites cosas que se puedan malinterpretar!!!!

Después de una hora dando variad vueltas por toda la aldea finalmente se cansaron y decidieron parar

-Maldición estoy muerto – dijo cansadamente el castaño

-Hacerme correr sin descanso por toda la aldea para que las personas pudieren ver mi sudoriento cuerpo, realmente no me equivoque contigo – dijo la rubia completamente sudada

\- (Tiene un grave problema en su cabeza esta chica)- pensó el vongola

-Y me miras como si fuera basura, SUBARASHI!!!

-¿A que viniste?

-Cof – tosió recuperando un poco el sentido – cierto vine para unirme a tu equipo mi nombre es Darkness y soy una paladín de alto rango ¿Me aceptarías en tu equipo? – mencionó la ahora llamada Darkness

-Bueno yo no puedo decidir algo así tendría que hablar con el resto del grupo para ver que dicen – intento dar una escusa para escapar de ahí

\- ¿Enserio? Esta bien esperaré hasta mañana – dijo Darkness creyendo en la escusa de Tsuna

-Si bien buenas noches Darkness-san

-Solo Darkness esta bien

-Muy bien hasta luego

* * *

(Cambio de escena)

(En el sueño de Tsuna)

-¿Cómo a estado? Décimo – pregunto Giotto

-Cansado estos últimos días han sido agotadores

-Bueno le tengo nuevas noticias ya tengo hecho un anillo vongola

-¿Enserio? Eso fue rápido

\- Si tengo listo el anillo de la lluvia, se lo puedes entregar a su respectivo guardián

-¿Guardián? ¿Quién?

-A la diosa que trajiste contigo percibo que ella tiene llamas de la lluvia justo como su elemento

-Pero Primo Aqua regresara al cielo cuando venzamos al rey demonio, no puedo pedirle que sea un guardián

-Si lo se pero puede ser sólo provisional hasta que encuentres a otro guardián aparte tendrían muchos beneficios si aumentarán su fuerza para derrotar al rey demonio

-Mmm creo que tienes razón necesitáremos toda la fuerza que tengamos para poder derrotarlo

-Muy bien ya va siendo hora de despertar

-Bien nos vemos

Y despertó sin saber las razones por las que Giotto acabó tan rápido el anillo de la lluvia, la verdad fue que utilizo la energía de Aqua para hacer el anillo como los dos dormían muy cerca de lado a lado fue fácil para Giotto sacar algo de su energía para el anillo y que solo ella era capaz de portar el anillo.

Giotto lo hizo por una razón el sabia que una vez crezcan los lazos entre ellos seria imposible poder cortarlos ya que tarde o temprano Aqua se daría cuenta de la calidez de Tsuna el cielo que todo lo abrasa.

* * *

(Cambio de escena)

-Tal vez necesite aprender una nueva habilidad para hacerme mas fuerte – pensaba Tsuna en voz alta mientras entraba al gremio

-Si quieres aprender una habilidad tienes que hacer que alguien te lo enseñe – dijo Megumin sentada en una mesa mientras comía

-Entonces si me enseñas ¿Podría aprender magia explosiva? – dijo intentando ver si entendió

-Exactamente!! – dijo una muy energética Megumin – si quieres te podría enseñar magia explosiva ¿a caso existe otra magia mejor que esta? ¿Entonces me acompañarías en mi camino de la magia explosiva?!!

-Creo que lo pensare

-Ohh te estaba buscando ¿Entonces podría unirme a tu equipo? – dijo Darkness a acompañada de otra chica

-Denegado – dijo inmediatamente el vongola

-Que despiadado – lo decía con una voz excitada - Pero eso no me desagrada

-Cálmate Darkness lo asustas – decía la acompañante de la rubia era una chica delgada con pantalones cortos, una camisa que cubría solo lo necesario exponiendo su abdomen, bufanda verde y de pelo morado claro - ¿Y dijiste que querías aprender una habilidad? Podría enseñarte una por el precio de un trago, por cierto me llamó Chris y soy una ladrona, un gusto

-En serio? Gracias – decía el castaño

* * *

(Cambio de escena)

-Bien podría enseñarte Intuición, infiltración y robo – decía la ladrona – bien te lo enseñare "Steel" - dijo

-¿Qué paso? – se preguntó Tsuna

-Esto – dijo Chris enseñando su cartera

-Wow

-Bien es tu turno, si logras quitármelo te la devolveré

-Eso no es pasarse? – dijo Darkness

-Bueno que dices?

-Lo haré – dijo determinadamente

-Bien si fallas te compensare con un beso – dijo la ladrona guiñándole un ojo al vongola

\- Be-bb-beso!! – dijo nerviosamente mientras apuntaba– A a aquí v voy "Steel" … creo que funcionó

-Kyaaaaaaaa – grito la ladrona

Lo que logro robar Tsuna no fue su billetera lo que robo para la mala suerte o buena suerte del castaño fueron unas bragas pero no cualquier bragas eran las bragas de la ladrona

-Por favor regrésamelas te daré tu dinero pero devuelvemelas!!! – lloraba la ladrona

-Hiiiiii fue un accidente!!! Aquí tienes

-Quitarles las bragas a una chica en medio de la calle!!! No me equivocaba contigo!! – dijo felizmente Darkness

-Que fue un accidente!!!

* * *

(Cambio de escena )

-Ohh Tsuna como te fue? – dijo Megumin

-Mas o menos – dijo el castaño levemente sonrojado

-El se robo las bragas de Chris en publico – dijo Darkness algo celosa

-Fue un accidente!!!!

-Robar las bragas de una chica así que eras un pervertido de closet – dijo Megumin

-Uaaa – lo miro Aqua con desprecio – ohh ¿Quién es ella? – pregunto percatándose de Darkness

-Me presento soy Darkness una paladín de clase alta, me gustaría unirme a su grupo – dijo entregándole su tarjeta

-O sus características son altas, sería bueno tenerla – decía Aqua

Tsuna tenia que pensar en algo rápido si quería librarse de ella

-Bueno se los voy a tener que decir Aqua y yo planeamos derrotar al rey demonio, no les miento será muy peligroso así que quiero que reconsideren unirse a nuestro equipo – dijo seriamente Tsuna

-Eso no es problema como paladín puedo soportar las torturas que me pueda hacer el rey demonio!!! – dijo con excitación

-Si es el rey demonio entonces tendré que ver si es capas de soportar mi magia explosiva – dijo Megumin

-Ese no es el problema… - no pudo acabar de hablar el castaño porque sonó una alarma

[A TODOS LOS AVENTUREROS REPORTENCE A LA ENTRADA DEL PUEBLO]

* * *

(Cambio de escena)

En eso todos se dirigieron a la entrada estando fuertemente armados y con ¿canastas?

-¿Qué esta pasando? – preguntaba el castaño

-Ya vienen – dijo alguien

En eso un montón de cosas verdes se aproximaban volando cada vez se acercaban mas hasta que se podrían ver las ¿Lechugas?

[Es hora de la cosecha]

[MISIÓN OBLIGATORIA: COSECHA DE LECHUGAS, RECOMPENSA: 1000 Eris/CU]

En eso todos fueron por las lechugas, todos atacaban y recogían las que podían

-¿Qué demonios? – se preguntaba el castaño

En eso muchas lechugas comenzaron atacar a un hombre

-Bien te mostrare de lo que soy capas – le dijo Darkness a Tsuna y se lanzo al ataque con su espada blandiéndola a diestra y siniestra sin poder darle a ninguno

-Ayuda – grito el hombre atacado por las lechugas y en eso Darkness se interpuso entre ellos recibiendo los golpes por el hombre

-Rápido huye! – grito Darkness – yo me encargo de ellos aun si me golpean y me rompen la ropa yo seguiré protegiendo – decía con una cara roja mientras que de poco a poco se rompía su armadura – (me están viendo, todos los hombres están poniendo atención al castigo que estoy recibiendo, QUE GRATIFICANTE!!!)

-Bien hecho dejarme lo demás a mi – decia Megumin – (Ya no puedo aguantar por hacerlos explotar)

\- (Sus pensamientos se notan en sus caras) – pensaba Tsuna

-Explosión!!! – dijo eliminando a la mayoría de las lechugas

Después de acabar con la misión regresaron al gremio

-Estuviste estupenda Darkness – dijo Megumin

-No es nada comparado a tus explosiones - decía Darkness

-No seas modesta – esta vez Aqua hablo

-Eso dices pero también te luciste ayudando a recuperar a todos sin sudar

-No fue para tanto – decía Aqua golpeando la espalda de Darkness – somos un gran equipo no he escuchado de un grupo que tenga tres clase alta

-Si espero que me uses como escudo – dijo Darkness al vongola

-(Supongo que no tengo elección) – Ahh – suspiro pero su expresión era de una feliz al ver como todos se llevaban bien

* * *

**Y eso es todo****Futuros guardianes que aparecieron en este capitulo:**

**Tsuna – Cielo**

**Aqua – Lluvia**

**Megumin – Tormenta**

**Darkness – Rayo**

**Chis – Nube**


	4. Cap 4: Demuestra que no eres un inútil

**Capítulo 4: Demuestra que no eres un inútil**

**Nota:**No soy dueño de katekyo hitman rebon ni de konosuba

* * *

Después de la misión de las lechugas nuestros héroes fueron a comprar nuevo equipo con la recompensa Darkness se compró una nueva armadura, Megumin lo gasto en comida, Aqua pago las deudas que tenia y Tsuna compró ropa de aventurero, consistía en una camisa de manga larga blanca, pantalones negros, zapatos cafés y una capa de color naranja con borde amarillo (En pocas palabras la misma ropa de Kasuma diferenciando el color de la capa)

-Ahora te ves como un aventurero – decía Megumin

-La ropa hace al hombre – dijo Darkness

-La ropa normal no parecía de Isekai – dijo Aqua

-Isekai? – pregunto Darkness

-Creo que ya me veo como un aventurero – dijo Tsuna evitando la pregunta de Darkness

-¿Estas seguro de no comprar un arma? – pregunto Megumin

-Sí, estoy bien tengo mi propio estilo de lucha

Esto confundió a las tres pero antes de que pudieran preguntar el castaño ya había saludo de la tienda

* * *

(Cambio de escena)

Ya después de comprar se dirigieron al gremio en búsqueda de una misión

-¿Puedo elegir la misión? – pregunto Aqua

-Esta bien busca una que no sea tan difícil – le contestó Tsuna

-No crees que llegara con una misión imposible – dijo Darkness

-Tal vez tengas razón, iré a ver

-Aún que una misión imposible no estaría mal – dijo Darkness mientras se retorcía de placer al imaginarse la misión

-Bien tomare esta – decía Aqua

-No lo harás – dijo Tsuna quitándole el papel – esto es demasiado peligroso, ¿No hay una mejor?

-Pero Pero Pagan bien – replicaba Aqua

-Disculpen pero esas son todas las misiones que tenemos, ya que uno de los lideres del rey demonio se instaló cerca de aquí y por eso la zona se volvió más peligrosa – dijo la recepcionista

-Bueno tendremos que esperar a que se calmen las cosas – dijo Tsuna

-Pero pero ¿Cómo vamos a ganar dinero?

-¿Por qué no vendes las lechugas que te sobraron? Las que no pudiste cambiar en el gremio

-Cierto, eso haré

* * *

(Cambio de escena)

Mientras esperaban a que se calmaran las cosas Darkness fue a entrenar a su casa, Aqua empezó a vender sus lechugas, mientras que Tsuna acompañaba a Megumin ya que no tenia nada mejor que hacer y como todavía tenia dinero de la anterior misión, no se preocupaba por eso

-Bien hasta donde vamos? – pregunto Tsuna

-Aun mas lejos, los estruendos de mis explosiones no deben de oírse o me regañaran otra vez – dijo Megumin

-Dijiste "Otra vez"?

-Bien ese lugar esta bien

-¿Ese castillo?

-Si debe de estar bien, escuche que nadie esta viviendo en el

-Bueno adelante

-Mi nombre es Megumin una maga descendiente de los demonios carmesí, dame el poder para destruir todo a mi paso, EXPLOSIÓN!!!

En eso callo una gran explosión en el castillo pero aun siendo golpeado por tal impacto el castillo apenas se daño

-Eso fue satisfactorio – dijo una Megumin tirada en el piso

-Bien Regresemos – dijo Tsuna mientras cargaba de caballito a Megumin

Después de ese día siguieron viniendo día tras día ya sea que este lloviendo, nevando, o este a altas temperaturas ellos venían cada vez mas animados, las explosiones de Megumin fueron tan poderosas y grandiosas por lo que a Tsuna se empezó a divertir también mientras veía como caían grandes explosiones al castillo.

-Explosión – dijo Megumin callendo al suelo boca arriba satisfechamente

-Buena explosión – contestó Tsuna igual con satisfacción

-Sí buena explosión, ¿Y que dices te unes a mi al camino de la magia explosiva?

-Si tal vez lo intente en un futuro

-No te decepcionaras

-Tal vez en el futuro te enseñare algo genial – dijo Tsuna refiriéndose a su X-Burner

-Lo estaré espetando

* * *

(Cambio de escena)

Después de que todos acabarán con sus cosas el grupo se volvió a unir en el gremio pero el gusto no les duro mucho ya que las alarmas empezaron a sonar

[A TODOS LOS AVENTUREROS REPORTENCE EN LA ENTRADA CON SUS ARMAS]

En eso todos salieron para ver a un caballero negro, tenia su cabeza en su mano derecha y estaba montado en un caballo negro sin cabeza

-Es Dullahan – dijo Darkness

-Soy un líder del ejército del rey demonio, día tras día tras día recibo ataques explosivos de la nada, ¿Quiero saber quien fue el que los lanzo? Ya que si me quiere atacar pudo haber ido directamente para que lo pueda matar – dijo amenazadoramente el caballero negro

En eso todos voltearon a ver a una chica pelirroja con traje de hechicera

-Esperen yo no lo hice, ni siquiera se magia explosiva, soy de bajo nivel para aprender eso – decía con desesperación

En eso Megumin se acerca a Dullahan para que la pudiera ver

-Así que tu fuiste la que atacó mi castillo

-Así es, soy Megumin la mejor maga de aquí, todo fue una trampa para hacerte salir sin compañía y funcionó, caíste directamente a mi trampa

-Desde cuando lo planeó? – le susurró a Darkness el vongola

-Y se auto proclamó la mejor maga de aquí – añadió Darkness

-Shhhh, silencio esta en la mejor parte no ven que ya no puede darse para atrás y además cuenta con el apoyo de fuertes aventureros por eso esta confiada – dijo Aqua

-Bien es tu turno maestra – Megumin señalo a Aqua

-Yo? Supongo que no se puede evitar, bien prepararte Dullahan tu hora a llegado

-Eres una curandera, aunque puedas purificar se necesita mas que solo eso para dañarme, bien seré amable si prometes no atacar mi castillo me iré pacíficamente

-No lo haré

-¿Por qué?

-Los demonios carmesí tienen una enfermedad que si no liberan su magia explosiva una vez al día mueren

-Como si me creyera eso!!! – grito Dullahan – bien te lo advertí ahora toma tu castigo y muere – dijo lanzado una magia negra a Megumin

En eso Tsuna y Darkness se lanzaron para recibir el ataque pero Darkness empujó a Tsuna del camino recibiendo el ataque

-Darkness!!! – grito Tsuna

-Parece que son buenos compañeros si se sacrifican para salvar a su compañera, bueno ella morirá en siete días y todo por tu culpa laméntate mientras tu compañera sufre pero como antes era un caballero te daré una oportunidad si me vences la Sanare, claro sólo si puedes hacerlo

En eso Tsuna se estaba preparando para atacar al menos eso planeaba hasta que Darkness habló

-Ya veo Dullahan me llevara a su castillo para obligarme hacer lo que el quiera con tal de quitarme la maldición – decía mientras se comenzaba a sonrojarse – podrás tener mi cuerpo pero no mi corazón, no importa lo que me hagas no cederé, lo puedo ver en tus ojos todas las cosas pervertidas que me quietes hacer!!!!

-N n no haré eso!!!

-Tus ojos no engañan a nadie – decía Darkness mientras que los de más aventureros presentes le daban mirada de disgusto a Dullahan en especial las mujeres

-Tienen sietes días, ¿Entendieron?!!! – en eso Dullahan se fue de regreso a su castillo

-¿A dónde vas Megumin? – preguntó Tsuna al ver a la demonio carmesí caminando con ojos muertos

-Voy al castillo de Dullahan, después de todo fue mi culpa por atacar su castillo, así que tengo que vencerlo

-Pero después de un solo ataques te quedas sin energía – intento razonar Tsuna

-¿Entonces que debo hacer?

-Te acompañare, también es parte mi culpa por acompañarte cada día a lanzar explosiones a su castillo

-Si gracias Tsuna – dijo Megumin ya con color en sus ojos

-**Si, confía en mi te juro que derrotaremos a Dullahan, aun si tengo que pelear con mi ultima voluntad para derrotarlo** – dijo Tsuna con voz profunda y ojos naranjas sin mostrar su llama en su frente

-S si – dijo Megumin levemente sonrojada, nunca había visto a Tsuna así usualmente parecía un cobarde pero esta vez daba una sensación más confiada, mas fuerte y mas cálido, sentía que podrían derrotar a Dullahan

En eso nuestros héroes se iban a dirigir al castillo de Dullahan, ese era en plan pero Aqua habló:

-"Purificador de maldiciones" – lanzó un hechizó a Darkness

-Ya me siento mejor – dijo una recuperada Darkness

-Soy grandiosa, remover una maldición como esa es sencillo para mi

-¿En donde quedo nuestra motivación? – pregunto Tsuna

-Bueno, ya no importa – le respondió Megumin

* * *

(Cambió de escena)

Al día siguiente: en el gremio

-Tsuna, Tsuna, Tsuna – llamaba Aqua

-¿Qué sucede?

-Ya no puedo seguir con esto, necesito dinero, ¿podríamos ir por una misión?

-Bueno intenta ir por una que sea la menos peligrosa posible

-Sí!

5 minutos después Aqua se dirigió a su grupo

-Que tal esta, es purificar un lago pagan 300,000 Eris

-¿Cómo lo vas hacer? – dijo Tsuna

-Una diosa de mi nivel puede purificar el agua sólo tocándola

-Bueno es algo podrías hacer sola, suerte – dijo Tsuna

-Pero

-Pero?

-En ese lago tiene caimanes pensé en que fuéramos todos para que me protegerán

-Y ¿Cuánto te tardaras en purificar el lago? 10 minutos?

-12 horas

-Eso es mucho!

-Vamos acompáñenme – lloraba mientras sacudía a Tsuna

-Se me ocurre una forma segura de que puedas purificar el agua – dijo Megumin

-¡¿En serió?!

-Sí, confía en mi

* * *

(Cambio de escena)

[MISIÓN: PURIFICAR EL LAGO]

-Me siento como un animal que están a punto de vender – decía Aqua adentro de una jaula

-Descuida es un método infalible – dijo megumin

-El dueño dijo que es una jaula muy resistente – dijo Tsuna

-Ya llegamos – dijo Darkness

En eso dejaron a Aqua en un pequeño pozo que conectaba al lago mientras que ellos la vigilaban desde un árbol

-Aqua, avisamos si quieres ir al baño! – grito Tsuna

-Las diosas no vamos al baño!

-Para que lo sepas las demonio carmesí tampoco van al baño – dijo Megumin

-¿Porqué esa competitividad?

-L-la-las paladines tan tampoco vamos a a al baño – decía Darkness mientras se retorcía

-Si quieres ir ve, es malo aguantarse – dijo Tsuna

2 horas después

-Seria genial que la misión siguiera así – dijo Megumin

-Pensé que tendrías ganas de explotar a los caimanes con todo y lago – dijo Tsuna mientras Darkness asentía

-¿Qué clase de idea tienen de mi?

-Uaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

En eso sonó un grito proviniendo de Aqua que estaba siendo atacada por caimanes

-¿Deberíamos ayudarla? – preguntó el castaño

-No, estará bien la jaula es muy resistente

-Creo que seria divertido estar en esa jaula

-Tu quédate aquí

7 horas después

-Aqua si quieres que te saquemos solo dilo – dijo Tsuna

-NO, ESTOY BIEN NO VOY A PERDER ANTE ESTOS CAIMANES!!!.

Crac

-¿FUE UN "CRAC"? ERA EL ÚLTIMO RUIDO QUE QUERIA OIR!!!.

3 horas después el lago ya estaba limpio y los caimanes ya se habían ido

-Aqua ya acabaste – dijo Tsuna

-...

-Ya lo hablamos y decidimos que tu te quedarías con toda la recompensa – intento animarla Tsuna

-Sí, los 300,000 Eris son para ti – dijo Darkness

-Hoy tu hiciste todo el trabajo te lo mereces – dijo Megumin

-...

-Ya puedes salir de la jaula – dijo Tsuna

-Llévenme adentro de la jaula – dijo una Aqua sin vida en los ojos

-Sí

[MISIÓN: PURIFICAR EL LAGO, COMPLETADA, RECOMPENSA: 300,000 Eris]

* * *

(Cambio de escena)

Se podía ver a un grupo de aventureros en un terreno volcánico consistían de tres personas, 2 mujeres y 1 hombre se estaban enfrentando a lo que parecía un dragón

-Es el rey dragón ¿No seria mejor retirarnos? – dijo la chica pelirroja

-Tal vez, deberíamos de traer refuerzos – dijo la chica de pelo verde

-No, si lo dejamos ir de seguro mucha gente saldrá herida, nuestro deber es derrotarlo – dijo el hombre que llevaba una armadura azul y una gran espada negra

-Cierto Kyoya tiene la espada maldita "Graham", una espada que le dieron los dioses – dijo la chica pelirroja

-Si es Kyoya podrá vencerlo! – dijo la chica de pelo verde

-Bien!, aquí voy! – en eso el héroe lanzo un fuerte ataque que destruyó al dragón por completó

* * *

(Cambio de escena)

-Sabia que mi Kyoya acabaría con el dragón – decía Midori aferrada al brazo de Kyoya

-¿Desde cuando es tu Kyoya? – dijo Akai igualmente aferrada a Kyoya soltándose para perseguir a Midori

* * *

**NOTA: No se como se llaman y no creo que lo hayan mencionado en el anime así que me voy a referir a ellas como Akai = Rojo ala pelirroja y Midori = verde a la de pelo verde, aunque no las voy a usar mucho XD**

* * *

-Cálmense las dos - dijo Kyoya

-Dos caimanes masticaban los barrotes de la jaula, como veían que resistía fueron a llamar a otro caimán, tres caimanes masticaban los barrotes de la jaula, como veían que resistía fueron a llamar otro caimán, cuatro caimanes masticaban los barrotes de la jaula

De repente se escucho una voz cantar, como Kyoya sintió que conocía la voz fue a ver

-¿A dónde vas? – dijo Midori

En eso Kyoya vio a una chica encerada en una jaula mientras cantaba una canción, siendo escoltada por una paladín, una maga y lo que parecía un aventurero

-¿Diosa? – dijo dirigiéndose a la jaula

-Aqua, ¿Podrias de dejar de cantar esa canción? Todos se nos quedan viendo – dijo Tsuna

-Como veían que resistía fueron a llamar a otro caimán, cinco caimanes masticaban los barrotes de la jaula – seguía cantando con una voz apagada

-Ya puedes salir, estamos en casa – dijo Tsuna

-No, me quedare aquí, este será mi nuevo santuario, el mundo exterior aterra, el mundo exterior aterra – murmuraba Aqua

-Yo antes solía ser así – murmuró Tsuna

-¿Dijiste algo? – preguntó Darkness

-No, nada

-Diosa, Diosa, ¿eres tu? – dijo una voz rompiendo los barrotes de la jaula

-No toques a mis aliados con tanta confianza – dijo Darkness agarrándole el brazo

-¿Diosa? – preguntó Aqua

\- Sí, soy yo, ¿me recuerda?

-Cierto soy una diosa – dijo una normal Aqua

-(Olvido que era una diosa) – pensó Tsuna

-Soy yo Mitsurigi Kyoya el reencarnado que llevo una espada maldita "Graham"

Esto le causó un escalofrío a Tsuna al escuchar su nombre ya que se llamaba como su guardián de la nube, solo esperaba que no fuera como el

-Mmm.. Perdón, son muchas las almas que envió que no me puedo acordar de todas

-De todos modos ¿Qué hace aquí en este mundo? ¿Y que hace en esa jaula?

10 minutos después de que Aqua le explicara lo que sucedió

-¡¿Cómo te atreviste a traer a la diosa contigo?! – dijo Kyoya agarrando a Tsuna del cuello

-B-bueno pasaron muchas cosas – dijo Tsuna

-¿En donde duerme diosa?

-En un establo – contestó Aqua

-¿Porque dejas dormir a la diosa en un establo?!!!! – dijo apretando más su agarre

-Oye suéltalo – dijo Darkness quitándole a Tsuna de las manos

-Una paladín y una maga tienes grandes compañeras, no se como hiciste para que la diosa confiara en ti – dijo mirando de mala gana a Tsuna – chicas ¿les gustaría unirse a mi grupo?

-Este tipo me da mala espina, se que soy narcisista pero este se pasa

-Sinceramente prefiero recibir los golpes que darlos pero de solo verlo me dan ganas de golpearlo

-¿Lo hago estallar? ¿Lo hago estallar?

-B-bueno, mis compañeras no quieren irse contigo, así que con su permiso – Tsuna se inclino en una reverencia y se dio la vuelta

-Espera! ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Sawada Tsunayoshi

-¿No te llamabas Tsuna? – pregunto Megumin

-Pensé lo mismo – dijo Darkness

-Tsuna es solo una abreviación de mi nombre

-Ohh – dijeron las tres chicas

-Pero tu ya lo sabias! – dijo Tsuna refiriéndose a Aqua

-Cierto, Tee-Hee

* * *

(Cambio de escena)

Día siguiente: en el gremio

-No puedo creer que la jaula costará 200,000 Eris, yo ni siquiera la rompí, cuando vea a ese maldito le daré un buen "God Blow"

-Bueno voy a dar un paseo – dijo Tsuna saliendo del gremio

-Así que aquí estas

\- Eres Mitsurigi-san, buenos días

-No me vengas con eso, escuche rumores de ti de una ladrona dice que robas ropa interior de mujeres y escuche de una chica que llenas con líquidos extraños a las mujeres, te dicen Tsunayoshi el bestial

-Son solo malentendidos!

-Lo diré sin rodeos, no confió en ti para cuidar a la diosa

-B-bueno ella quiere quedarse en el grupo, no se puede evitar es su decisión

-No te reconozco como su guardián, ten un duelo conmigo, quiero probar si eres digno, si me vences te dejare en paz pero si yo gano me haré cargo de la diosa

-(Supongo que no tengo opción) – pensaba un resignado Tsuna

* * *

(Cambio de escena)

Se encontraban cuatro personas en un lugar alejado del pueblo

-Bien estas son las reglas, una vez que su oponente no pueda continuar gana – dijo Akai

-Tu puedes Kyoya! – dijo Midori

-Bien espero que estés preparado, porque no pienso contenerme – dijo Kyoya preparando su espada

-S-sí, que sea una buena pelea – dijo Tsuna mientras se ponía sus guantes

-Fufufu el va a pelar con guantes para el frío, no tiene oportunidad – dijo Midori

-Empiecen – dijo Akai

En eso una gran onda destructiva se dirigió a Tsuna a gran velocidad causando una gran explosión

-Bien esto se acab– no alcanzó a decir Kyoya ya que tuvo que cubrirse con la espada para detener un golpe lleno de llamas por parte de Tsuna - ¿Cómo es posible que sigas de pie?

-**Simple, lo esquive** – dijo Tsuna en su modo Hyper tomando distancia

-Fue suerte, toma esto – dijo Kyoya lanzando múltiples ondas a Tsuna

Esto fue inútil ya que Tsuna las esquivaba como si nada a gran velocidad

-Es rápido! – dijo Midori

-(**Parece que no tiene experiencia con la espada, de seguro que confía en el poder de su espada para derrotar a sus enemigos)** \- dedujo Tsuna al ver como sujetaba su espada, se veía diferente a como luchaba su guardián de la lluvia o Escualo – ( **comparado con ellos parece solo un niño al que le dieron un tanque de guerra**)

-No sólo esquives cobarde! – gritó Kyoya

-**Bien es hora de acabar con esto** – dijo Tsuna moviéndose a una gran velocidad a la parte de atrás de Kyoya dándole un golpe en el cuello dejándolo inconsciente

-E-el ganador e-es Sawada Tsunayoshi – dijo una atónita Akai

-Kyoya! – grito Midori dirigiéndose al inconsciente Kyoya

En eso la intuición de Tsuna sonó como loca, dándole un mal presentimiento, no sabia que era pero sentía que debería de regresar al pueblo lo más rápido posible

-**Lo siento chicas cuiden a Mitsurigi-san, tengo un mal presentimiento** – dijo volando a gran velocidad de regreso al pueblo

* * *

(Cambio de escena)

Se podía ver a varias personas en la entrada del pueblo todos se veían aterrados, 6 aventureros están tirados inconscientes en el suelo, Megumin estaba siendo cargada por un hombre, Darkness esta tirada en el suelo aun consiente, Aqua se estaba enfrentando al enemigo que tenía enfrente, era Dullahan

-Toma esto "God Blow" – dijo Aqua lanzando su golpe a Dullahan asiéndolo desaparecer

-Siiiiii – se escuchaba el grito de victoria de todos

-Bien eso te enseñara a no meterte con una diosa!

-Ohh, veo que pudiste acabar con mi doble – dijo una voz

En eso Aqua voltea pero fue derivada por una patada haciéndola chocar con el muro

-¿Cómo e-es po-posible? – dijo una herida Aqua

-Bueno es una técnica que aprendí recientemente – dijo Dullahan intentando dar el golpe final con su espada que acabaría con la vida de Aqua

Pero antes que pudiera hacer eso, fue mandado a volar por un golpe lleno de llamas

-Tsuna! – dijeron las tres compañeras del castaño

-¿Dónde estabas? – preguntó Aqua

-Cuando salí del gremio me tope con Mitsurigi-san y sucedieron varias cosas – dijo Tsuna en su forma normal mientras cargaba a Aqua como una princesa llevándola donde estaban sus otras dos compañeras

-G-gracias – dijo Aqua levemente sonrojada

En eso Tsuna se dio la vuelta comenzando a caminar

-¿A dónde vas? – preguntó Megumin

-Enfrentaré a Dullahan

-Espera es peligroso ir tu sólo – intentó detenerlo Darkness

-Estaré bien – les dio una sonrisa que las calmó

En eso Tsuna siguió su camino, en eso Darkness notó algo en el piso, uso lo que le sobraba de fuerza para recogerlo era la tarjeta de Tsuna, no pudo evitar verla y preocuparse

-Tsuna no podrá, sus características son muy bajas para derrotar a Dullahan – dijo Darkness con preocupación

-¿A casó esta loco? – dijo Megumin

-Lo olvidaba sus características son peores que las de un niño de primaria

Las tres intentaban levantarse para detener a Tsuna, hasta que la tarjeta empezó a brillar de un color naranja

-¿Qué esta pasando? – se preguntó Darkness

En eso las características de Tsuna cambiaron de golpe, cambiado de aventurero novato a clase avanzada, su fuerza, velocidad, resistencia, poder mágico aumentaron de gran manera.

Las tres chicas se quedaron sin palabras, dirigiendo una mirada a Tsuna, lo que vieron las sorprendió Tsuna llevaba dos guantes de batalla negros que expulsaban llamas de ellos, tenia una expresión sería, sus ojos cambiaron a naranja y lo que más resaltaba era una llama que salía de su frente

-¿Tsuna? – pregunto Aqua sin recibir una respuesta

-Das buenos golpes lo reconozco – dijo un recuperado Dullahan

-**Vete pacíficamente o lo lamentaras** – dijo Tsuna en su modo Hyper

-Y perderme la diversión?, no gracias – dijo lanzando un golpe con su espada

Pero este fue detenido por Tsuna obligando a retroceder un poco

-**Bien, si así lo quieres** – repentinamente desapareció dándole una patada en la espalda a Dullahan

-Maldito, bien no Pensé que tendría que usar esto pero veo que no puedo subestimarte – dijo mientras se colocaba la cabeza en su lugar y sacaba un anillo

En eso Tsuna lo reconoció era un anillo como los que usaban los soldados de Milfiore

**-¿Dónde conseguiste ese anillo?** – pregunto Tsuna

-¿Esto? Fue un regalo de Byakuran-sama

**-¿Byakuran?!!** – dijo alarmado el castaño

-Sí, es un nuevo miembro de los líderes del rey demonio, el esta casi al mismo nivel que los desastres naturales la elite del rey demonio, trató de desafiar a Mao-sama y fue derrotado pero como vio un gran potencial en el lo dejo unirse a sus filas

-(¿**Lograron derrotar a Byakuran?!!!** ) – pensó el castaño con miedo al pensar en el poder del rey demonio

-El esta por arriba de todos los líderes, incluso reunió a 6 de los líderes para formar su propio escuadrón, por mala suerte no fui escogido pero me dio un pequeño regalo – dijo mostrando su anillo en el salían llamas moradas

-**Llamas de la nube **

-Veo que conoces las llamas, bien te daré una demostración de como las uso – en eso salieron cuatro Dullahan – ya que tienen el atributo propagación pensé en utilizarlas en mi, aún que solo llegó a cuatro copias

-(**Esto será problemático**)

En eso los cinco Dullahan se dirigieron a atacar a Tsuna por lados diferentes, Tsuna esquivaba cada uno de los ataques a duras penas, cuando no pudo esquivar más salió volando apartándose de las espadas, en eso se movió donde esta un clon y lo separo de los demás con un golpe mientras que su brazo libre lo uso como propulsión para darle más poder a su golpe estrellándolo con el muro haciéndolo desaparecer

-**Bien va 1 faltan 4** – dijo dirigiéndose atacar – "**X-Stream**" – creo un tornado de llamas separando a los cuatro se dirigió a uno y lo agarro – "**Avanzado punto zero: primera edición**" – dijo mientras congelaba a otro clon

En eso los tres Dullahan fueron a atacar a Tsuna pero por alguna razón se le hacia más difícil esquivar sus ataques, intento aprovechar su velocidad dirigiéndose atrás de ellos e intento dar un golpe pero fue detenido por la espada de Dullahan

-Acaso aun no te das cuenta? Puede que hayas vencido a dos de mis clones pero entre menos clones use más coordinación tengo al manejarlos, es un pequeño costo menos poder pero más control sobre ellos, bien te enseñare uno de mis ataques

En eso los tres Dullahan reunieron sus espadas haciendo una gran esfera morada

-Toma esto "Bola de destrucción oscura" – la lazo a Tsuna dándole de lleno causando una gran explosión

-Tsuna!!!! – gritaron sus tres compañeras

-Bien esto se acabó, el chico murió, aquí finaliza este fanfic – dijo triunfante Dullahan

-**Si muero, ¿Entonces quien va a reemplazarme?** – dijo Tsuna saliendo del humo sin ningún rasguñó con lo que se veía que era una capa – **Mantello di vongola primo** – la cual se convirtió en un pequeño león con un casco del cual salían llamas

-GAOOO - rugió el león

-Imposible!! eso debió haberte matado!!

-**Es una lastima que aun siga vivo, no?**

-Ese fue mi mas grande ataque!!!

**-¿Quieres ver un verdadero gran ataque?** – pregunto Tsuna, esto asustó a Dullahan – **Natsu! Cambio forma Modo Attaco** – el león comenzó a convertirse en un guante en la mano derecha del vongola – **Mideta di vongola primo **

Lanzo una gran bola de fuego dándole de lleno a los tres Dullahan

-Imposible!!! perder por un simple aventurero de clase baja!! – dijo mientras sus dos clones desaparecían y el quedo tirado mal herido apuntó de desaparecer

-**Esto pasa cuando dañas a mis seres queridos** – dijo Tsuna sin darse cuenta que sus palabras podrían malinterpretarse ni del sonrojo que les causo a las tres chicas

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-**Sawada Tsunayoshi**

Dullahan abrió los ojos de la impresión, estaba luchando con la persona que Byakuran tenia sus ojos puestos, nunca pensó que se enfrentaría con tal persona, sabía que ese nombre le había dado pelea a Byakuran y eso decía mucho

-Ya veo, así que nunca tuve oportunidad de ganar – murmuró para el mismo antes de desaparecer

-Tsuna!!! – gritaron las tres chicas abalanzándose a Tsuna

-Chicas ¿Qué están haciendo? – pregunto Tsuna en su modo normal mientras se sonrojaba por el repentino abrazo que le dieron

-Pensé que habías muerto en ese ataque!!! – dijo Megumin

-Nos tenías preocupadas!! – dijo Darkness

-Eso fue muy temerario!! – dijo Aqua

-Descuiden estoy bien, es mas deberían de preocuparse más por ustedes que por mi, están todas heridas, ¿Vamos a que las curen?

-"Si" – dijeron las tres en unísono

* * *

(Cambio de escena)

Día siguiente: en el gremio

-Tsuna te estábamos esperando – dijo Megumin – dijo Aqua que no podía beber

-Yo, Tsuna – dijo una borracha Aqua

-Huele alcohol – dijo Tsuna tapándose la nariz

-Sawada Tsunajoshi te estaba esperando – dijo la recepcionista

-¿A mi? ¿Para que?

-Les tengo una recompensa especial para tu grupo

-¿Sólo para mi grupo?

-Si después de todo acabaron con el líder del rey demonio

-Así es, sin ti no hubiéramos derrotado a Dullahan – dijo una voz

-Cierto te mereces todo el crédito – dijo otra voz

-Sabia desde el primer día que llegaste que había una luz en ti – dijo el tipo con que hablo Tsuna por primera vez en el gremio ***Llamémoslo Juan, no recuerdo su nombre o no se si tiene uno XD***

-¿Una luz en mi?

-Sí, aquella luz que ilumina y da esperanzas a las personas – dijo Juan

-TSUNA, TSUNA, TSUNA, TSUNA, TSUNA, TSUNA – todos comenzaron alabar al vongola

-(Esto no es tan malo)

-La recompensa por derrotar al líder es de 300 millones de Eris

-300 millones!!! – dijeron los cuatro felizmente

El gusto solo les duro unos segundos

-Aunque por motivos de que uno de sus miembros destruyo una gran parte del muro, tendrán que pagar 300 millones 400 mil Eris

En eso sus sonrisas cayeron, Aqua intento escapar silenciosamente pero fue detenida por Tsuna

-No pensé que uno de mis ataques destruiría el muro!!! – lloro Aqua – vamos a dividir la deuda, verdad, verdad?

-Ahhh – suspiro Tsuna – pensé que al fin podría dormir en un lugar decente

-¿Quería saber una cosa? – dijo la recepcionista - ¿Cómo llamaran a su grupo?

En eso las tres chicas voltearon a ver a Tsuna esperando una respuesta, después de pensarlo un poco Tsuna contestó:

-La Vongola

* * *

**Y eso es todo, es el capítulo más largo que escribo hasta el momento 16 hojas y casi 5 mil palabras, bueno nos leemos luego**


	5. Cap 5: Destructor

**Capítulo 5: Destructor **

**Nota: **No soy dueño de katekyo hitman rebon

* * *

(En el sueño de Tsuna)

-Como has estado décimo? – saludo Giotto

-Con frío, nadie me dijo que dormir en un establo hacia que tus pestañas se congelarán – dijo Tsuna

-Bueno puedo tener una solución para eso

-Enserio?!!!

-Sí, sólo tienes que mantener el modo Hyper activado, las llamas de última voluntad no son fuego en si pero específicamente las llamas del cielo tienen la característica de ser cálidas, esto te puede servir de entrenamiento para mejorar tu uso de llamas, si no quieres estar tan cansado puedes nivelar cuantas llamas uses para durar todo el día

-Sí, lo intentare, gracias Primo de la que me salvaste

-De nada pero eso no es por lo que te traje aquí, tengo ya listos los anillos del guardián de la tormenta y del rayo

-Ya tienes dos?

-Sí, el de la tormenta lo acabe hace tiempo, recién acabó de terminar el del rayo

-Ya veo, gracias por tu trabajo primo, pero ¿Quiénes son los guardianes?

-La maga tiene llamas de la tormenta y la paladín tiene las del rayo

-Mmm

-¿Hay algo que le preocupe décimo?

-Sí, no se si debería de involucrar a las dos, ellas no tienen nada que ver, seria malo que salieran heridas por involucrarse conmigo

-Entiendo tu preocupación pero por lo que veo ellas no darán marcha atrás tan fácilmente, se ve que están decididas acompañarte por lo que creo que es mejor que les des los anillos para que puedan defenderse mejor

-Tal vez tengas razón pero aun así no quiero que salgan heridas, especialmente porque Byakuran también esta en este mundo

-Sí, es inesperado que el niño Milfiore también reencarnada aquí pero eso significa que tendrás que volverte más fuerte para proteger a tus seres queridos, mira la hora ya es tiempo de levantarse

-Cierto, nos vemos primo

-Tenga cuidado

* * *

(Cambio de escena)

En el gremio:

-Aqua, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? – pregunto Tsuna

-Sí, ¿sucede algo? – respondió Aqua

-Recuerdas a ver reencarnado a un sujetó llamado Byakuran?

-No, ¿Por qué lo dices?

-B-bueno, como decirlo esa persona aparentemente reencarnó en este mundo

-Mmm.. Que tiene que ver eso? Tal vez Eris lo reencarno, ¿Es amigo tuyo?

-N-no, más bien el fue el que me mato – dijo en voz baja Tsuna

-Oh, ya veo el te mato… ¿EL TE MATO?!!! – salto sorprendida Aqua

-Shhh, baja la voz – intento calmar Tsuna – s-se podría decir que sí – dijo Tsuna apenadamente

-Bueno, dejando de lado como moriste, ¿A que viene esta conversación? ¿El quiere volver a matarte?

-Es mas que simplemente eso, el se unió a la fila del ejercito del rey demonio como uno de sus lideres, por lo que entendí en la batalla contra Dullahan

-¿Qué hizo que?!!!, esa maldita Eris reencarnando gente que solo da problemas, cuando la vea le quitare ese relleno que usa y se lo mostraré a sus creyentes para que aprenda a leer los expedientes de las almas antes de enviarlas!!!.

-Expedientes? – preguntó curioso el castaño

-Sí, cuando un alma muere se crea un expediente de lo que hizo en toda su vida, mientras el alma es transportado ante nosotros se nos da un tiempo para leerlo y si vemos que es una persona que podría dar problemas en este mundo le negamos el reencarnar, pasando directamente al infierno

-Ya veo… espera!!!, ¿Entonces sabes todo lo que viví?!

-No, cuando leí tu expediente pude ver que solo eras un inútil así que no me moleste en leer el resto – dijo despreocupadamente Aqua

-(¿No acabas de hablar de lo importante de leer los expedientes de las almas?) – pensó con una gota de sudor Tsuna

-Están muy animados – dijo Darkness llegando

-¿Ya encontraron un trabajo? – preguntó Megumin igualmente llegando

-Aun no, se sentiría extraño con esta atmósfera – dijo Tsuna

Se refería a que todos los aventureros estaban completamente relajados comiendo, sin hacer ninguna misión, esto se debe ya que a los que participaron en la lucha con Dullahan se les pago una cantidad, lo suficiente para no tener que trabajar con el clima que había

-No puede evitarse, vamos – dijo Darkness, mientras se dirigían a la pizarra - ¿Qué tal esta? Cazar lobos de las nieves, el solo pensar que todo una manada de ataque me hace sentir tan motivada – dijo Darkness mientras jadeaba fuertemente

-No! los lobos dan miedo – dijo Tsuna

-¿Tal vez esta? Cazar al oso devora hombres, quiero ver si resistirá mi magia explosiva!! – dijo Megumin

-No quiero pelear con algo que se oye que me matara en un instante

-¿Porqué eres tan miedoso? Ya te enfrentaste a un líder del rey demonio y ganaste, un par de lobos u osos no son nada – dijo Aqua

-No lo entiendes, no soy bueno con los perros o cualquier animal que se le asemeje o que sean peores - dijo Tsuna mientras buscaba una misión – espíritus de nieve, ¿Qué son? No suenan muy fuertes

-Son espíritus dóciles, dicen que si matas a uno aceleras la primavera medio día – respondió Megumin

-Pagan 100,000 Eris por cada uno – habló Aqua

-Bien, vamos por esta – dijo Tsuna

-S-sí – dijo Darkness mientras se sonrojada, esto alerto a Tsuna pero como necesitaba dinero lo ignoró

* * *

(Cambio de escena)

[MISIÓN: ACABAR CON ESPIRITUS DE LAS NIEVES]

Nuestros héroes se encontraban en un monte nevado lleno de espíritus de nieve, los espíritus tenían forma de dangos con ojos

-**Aqua, ¿Por qué traes esa red?** – dijo Tsuna en modo Hyper para no sentir frío

-Para atrapar a los espíritus, mira – Aqua enseñó una canasta con varios frascos en ella – si los atrapo podremos tener bebidas frías siempre que queramos

-**Darkness, ¿Estarás bien sin tu armadura? **

-S-sí, para una paladín como yo esto no es n-nada – dijo mientras se retorcía

-**Bueno, empecemos** – en eso Tsuna se dirigió atacar a un espíritu asiéndolo desaparecer con el calor de sus llamas –(**son muy débiles, sigo sintiendo algo extraño acerca de la misión**) – pensó mientras se dirigían atacar a otro

-Tsuna, ¿Puedo acabar con todos con mi magia explosiva? – preguntó Megumin en lo que Tsuna asintió – Bien, mi nombre es Megumin descendiente de los demonios carmesí, dame el poder para destruir todo a mi paso, Explosión!! – dijo causando una gran explosión y cayendo a la fría nieve – mate a 8, incluso subí de nivel

-(**Esto es demasiado fácil, ¿Porqué ningún otro aventurero toma esta misión? Es fácil y pagan muy bien?**) – pensó Tsuna

En eso se escuchó un gran temblor, Tsuna volteó para encontrarse a un samurái de dos metros de altura hecho de nieve

-Ya viene!! – grito Darkness emocionadamente preparando su espada

-Tsuna te diré la razón por la que nadie viene a matar espíritus de nieve! – grito Aqua – ya que vivías en Japón probablemente escuchaste sobre el, estoy hablando del general de las nieves

-El probablemente use su estatus como general para abusar de mi!!

En eso el general ataco con su espada rompiendo fácilmente la espada de Darkness, en eso dio otro ataque directo a la cabeza de la paladín pero este fue detenido por Tsuna causando una pequeña onda de choque

-**No te quedes parada, carga a Megumin y lleva la a un lugar seguro** – ordeno Tsuna – **luego quiero hablar contigo**

-S-sí – contestó Darkness dirigiéndose con sus compañeras

En eso la pelea comenzó con el General atacando con un corte vertical desde arriba, antes de que pudiera llegar a Tsuna este lo detuvo agarrando la hoja con las dos manos, los dos empezaron hacer fuerza hasta que Tsuna rompió la espada para luego darle un golpe que mando al General a retroceder unos metros

-Oraaaaaaaaa – grito el general regenerando su espada para luego ir a tacar a Tsuna

El General comenzó a lanzar varios cortes a Tsuna mientras este se cubría o desviaba cada ataque con el reverso de sus guantes.

Ya que una vez que tuvo una conversación sobre las espadas con Yamamoto le contó que los impactos de espadas podrían romper los huesos y que lo mejor que el podría hacer para evitarlo seria desviando los ataques con el reverso de sus guantes donde mayor defensa tenían.

Así comenzó el intercambio mientras el General atacaba y Tsuna se cubría empezaron a levantar la nieve con las ondas de choques que causaban por ver quien sería el ganador, ninguno de los cedían, aumentando cada vez la velocidad

-Están parejos! – dijo Darkness impresionada por lo que veía

En esto uno de los intercambios Tsuna logró golpear al general en el hombro mientras que el general le dio un corte a Tsuna, haciendo que los dos retrocedieran unos metros, en eso Tsuna aprovechó para sacar su arma caja

-**Natsu**

-Gaooo!!!

-**Cambio forma Modo Attaco** – en eso Natsu se transformó en un guantelete – "**X-Lion Attack**" – en eso Tsuna lanzó lo que parecía una gran cabeza de león en llamas la cual fue atacar al General, mordiéndolo y destruyéndolo en pedazos

En eso un orbe de color celeste salió del general

**-¿Se acabó?**

-Sí, aparentemente el orbe le daba vida al general, si lo sellamos se quedara como un simple orbe – respondió Aqua

-**Bien acabemos con los demás espíritus y volvamos**

[MISIÓN: ACABAR CON LOS ESPÍRITUS DE LAS NIEVES, "COMPLETA", ESPIRITUS: 20, TOTAL: 2,000,000 Eris]

[MISIÓN EXTRA: DERROTAR AL GENERAL DE LAS NIEVES, TOTAL: 10,000,000 Eris]

[TOTAL: 12 millones de Eris]

* * *

(Cambio de escena)

En el gremio:

-Darkness, No vuelvas hacer algo así – dijo Tsuna seriamente sin estar en modo Hyper lo cual era raro de ver

-¿A que te refieres? – preguntó Darkness

-A lo de ir a enfrentar directamente al General de las nieves, se que tienes ciertas preferencias pero no importa que tanto te domine tu deseo, no puedes poner simplemente tu vida en juego por algo así, no lo vale, quiero que reflexiones sobre tus acciones

-S-sí! – respondió Darkness apenadamente

-Y tu Aqua quiero que nos avises de antemano si la misión será peligro, si es que lo sabes

-S-sí – respondió Aqua nerviosamente

-Si lo entendieron esta bien, voy a salir un momento – en eso Tsuna salió del gremio y se dirigió a un lugar en donde no lo pudieran ver – Duele! – cayo al suelo agarrándose el estómago – Realmente duele, actuar de manera dura es difícil, le doy mucho merito a Irie-kun por aguantar mucho tiempo esa actitud

-Veo que cada vez actúas más como un jefe

-¿Quién dijo eso?!!! – dijo asustado Tsuna

-Soy yo Giotto

-¿Puedes hablarme afuera?

-Claro, ¿No recuerdas que puedo materializarme en forma astral? Solo que te habló desde el anillo para no gastar tanta energía, lo puedo hacer ya que me estoy tomando un descansó en hacer los anillos

-Cierto, gracias por tu buen trabajo – se inclino Tsuna - ¿Y porque tan repentinamente me hablas? No me quejo! Solo curiosidad

-¿Por qué aun no les has dado los anillos? – pregunto Giotto

-Esto…

-¿Aun dudas? Creo que es mejor que se los entregues lo más pronto posible, podría pasar algo como lo de Dullahan o como lo de esta mañana, no siempre estarás a tiempo para defenderlas ellas se tienen que hacer más fuertes

Lo pensó un momento y dijo:

-Sí, eso haré – dijo Tsuna caminando de regreso al gremio

-Buena suerte, nos vemos

En eso Tsuna se acercaba a la mesa donde estaban las chicas, ellas repentinamente se callaron al verlo llegar, cuando Tsuna se paro enfrente de ellas repentinamente se formo una atmósfera incómoda pero las siguientes palabras del castaño rompió la atmósfera

-Chicas quiero que tengan esto! – en eso Tsuna enseño 3 anillos de diferente color

En ese momento parecía que el tiempo se había detenido, las chicas estaban pensado ¿Cuál era el significado de esto? Y las tres llegaron a una misma conclusión

-T-te-te-te-te nos estas d-d-declarando?!!! – dijo Aqua mientras se abrazaba

-Aun s-s-soy demasiado j-j-joven para casarme!!! – dijo Megumin mientras se tapaba la cara con su gorro

-D-d-declararte a las t-t-tres al mismo tiempo, eres realmente despiadado!!! – dijo Darkness mientras se retorcía y jadeaba fuertemente

-Esperen!!! Es un malentendido!!! – intento arreglar rápidamente pero estas no escuchaban

-Ohh declararte a las tres si que tienes agallas – dijo Aqua mientras tronaba sus nudillos

-¿Q-que debo hacer? Es la primera vez que se me declaran – dijo Megumin nerviosamente

-S-s-seguramente harás esto y aquello con nosotras tres!!!! Realmente no me equivoque contigo!!! – decía Darkness mientras empezaba a fantasear cosas no aptas para menores

-QUE ES UN MALENTENDIDO!!!

10 minutos después Tsuna logro calmar a sus compañeras

-Los anillos nos ayudaran a aumentar nuestro poder y les dará una nueva habilidad – explicó Tsuna

-¿Y quien te dio esos anillos? No te dejaste engañar, verdad? – cuestionó Aqua

-No es así, b-bueno yo los hice – mintió levemente

-¿Y como funcionan? – preguntó Darkness

-Bueno para explicarlo cada persona tiene un poder escondido dentro de ellos, los cuales se dividen en siete que son llamadas llamas de ultima voluntad se dividen en cielo, tormenta, lluvia, sol, rayo, nube y niebla cada una cuenta con una característica diferente – decía Tsuna recordando lo que sabia de estas – las cuales pueden ser despertados por estos anillos

-¿Entonces usaste esas llamas para luchar con Dullahan? – preguntó Megumin

-Sí, ¿Pueden ponerse los anillos he intentar sacar sus llamas? De esta manera – Tsuna enseño su anillo sacando llamas naranjas del anillo – tienen que concentrarse

En eso las tres internaron lo mismo pero fue inútil

-B-bueno poder sacar las llamas requiere de tiempo dependiendo de la persona

-Bueno no es como si lo necesite, soy una diosa después de todo

-Sí, yo solo necesito mi magia explosiva

-Yo aun p-p-p-puedo servir como un escudo!

-(¿Estaremos bien?) – pensó preocupadamente Tsuna

* * *

(Cambio de escena)

A la mañana siguiente, Tsuna y su equipo se dirigía a una tienda

-Bienvenidos – dijo una chica que parecía tener 20 años de pelo castaño largo con un fleco que tapaba un ojo, una túnica morada con bordes amarillos con su un vestido color lila debajo de la túnica con un pecho el cual superaba el de Darkness

-Si es Wiz-san buenos días – respondió Tsuna

-Así que abriste una tienda en mis terrenos maldita no muerta – Aqua agarro y empezó a sacudir a la ahora llamada Wiz

-Natsu – en eso el pequeño león se lanzó a Aqua mordiéndola

-Uaaaaaaa!!! Quítenmelo!, Quítenmelo! – gritaba Aqua mientras giraba en círculos y era vista envidiosamente por Darkness

Momentos después

-¿En este local no sirven té? – pregunto disgustadamente Aqua

-Sí, enseguida – contesto Wiz

En eso todo se congela en un color gris Tsuna voltea a la pantalla y dice

-Ella es Wiz aunque parezca una huma es un Lich la reina de los no muertos, ella se dedicaba a mandar en paz las almas en el cementerio hacia eso hasta que la detuvimos en una de nuestras misiones, ella es muy buena aunque algo torpe

En eso vuelven los colores y todo vuelve a la normalidad

-Aquí esta el té

-(Esta bueno) Bueno es pasable – dijo Aqua

-Wiz-san crees que podrías enseñarme una habilidad? – dijo Tsuna

-Pffffff – en eso Aqua escupió el té – un sirviente de una diosa no puede aprender cosas de una Lich

-Sirviente de una diosa? – preguntó Wiz

-Así es yo soy la diosa Aqua de la orden de Axis, ahora Lich rindete ante mi

-Noooo – dijo Wiz alejándose de Aqua – perdoname Aqua-sama

-No le hagas mucho caso, ella delira a veces – dijo Megumin

-Sí, no debes de asustarte así – dijo Darkness

-Bueno escuche que la orden de Axis esta llena de locos y cuando dijo que era la diosa de ellos me asuste

-Descuida yo soy devota a la diosa Eris – dijo Darkness

-Yo no le voy mucho a las cosas religiosas – dijo Megumin

-Maldita! Como te atreves a decir eso! – dijo Aqua mientras sostenía a Wiz

-Gaooo! – la volvió a morder Natsu haciendo que Aqua soltara a Wiz

-Uaaaaaa!

-Escuche que ustedes derrotaron a Dullahan, aun entre los demás líderes el era muy bueno con la espada, así que eso fue toda una hazaña

-Hablas como si lo conocieras

-Bueno después de todo soy uno de los lideres del rey demonio

En eso Aqua se lanzó a Wiz derivándola – Bien ya te tengo te haré desaparecer

-No, espera aunque me mates no conseguirás ninguna recompensa ya que no he lastimado a nadie, solo me encargo de mantener la barrera del castillo de Mao-sama

-Aun así te matare por las dudas

-Noooo

-Gaooo

-Uaaaaaa!!! No otra vez!!!!

-Bueno ella no parece mala persona – dijo Tsuna

-Hasta hace buen té – dijo Darkness

-Y ricos aperitivos – dijo Megumin

-Dejando de eso de lado, ¿Podrías enseñarme una habilidad?

-Sí, pero necesitó de una persona para usarla

-¿Podrías ayudar Darkness?

-Esta bien ¿Qué debo hacer?

-Solo dame la mano, la habilidad se llama "Toque agotador " sirve para drenar la energía del enemigo y repartirla a tus aliados

En eso Wiz comenzó adsorber la energía de Darkness y esta dejo escapar un gemido

-Bien "Toque agotador" 5 puntos, listo

En eso la campaña de la tienda sonó para mostrar a una chica que parecía de la misma edad de Tsuna, blusa negra enseñando su escote, falda rosa y pelo negro recogido en dos trenzas con un pecho demasiado grande para su edad

-Que coincidencia nos volvemos a encontrar mi eterno rival – dijo la chica dirigiéndose a Megumin

Aun que dijo coincidencia ella escucho que Megumin estaba en este pueblo así que vino a buscarla, en eso la vio entrar en la tienda pero no le habló antes porqué no encontraba el momento correcto para entrar

-¿Quién eres? – dijo Megumin

-Soy yo, ¿no te acuerdas?

-De repente apareces y dices "soy yo", ¿No será una de esas estafas?

-Esto es vergonzoso, soy Yunyun futura líder de los demonios carmesí, maga de clase avanzada – dijo la ahora llamada Yunyun

-Como pueden ver ella es Yunyun la que se hace llamar mi autoproclamada rival

-Si te acuerdas! – dijo Yunyun haciendo un puchero – bien arreglemos esto de una buena vez, te reto!

-Un gusto Yunyun-san – dijo Tsuna

-Es un placer – dijo Darkness

-¿No se burlan de mi nombre?

-¿Por qué lo haría? – dijo confundido Tsuna causando un leve sonrojó a Yunyun

-Como se espera de ti, ahora vas por ella – dijo Darkness

-No es eso! – dijo Tsuna sonrojándose

-¿Y con que piensas competir? Estamos en una tienda, no podemos usar magia – dijo Megumin cambiando de tema

-Con esto – Yunyun agarro una bola de cristal azul oscuro de los estantes - ¿Qué es esto?

-Es una "esfera amigo" solo los magos de nivel avanzado pueden usarlo – explicó Wiz

-¿Con esto puedo hacer amigos?

-Sí

-Bien! Compitamos con esto Megumin!

-Esta bien, acabemos con esto pronto

En eso la esfera comenzó a brillar y a mostrar diferentes pantallas por toda la tienda

-Es la primera vez que veo muchas, como se esperaba de magas avanzadas – dijo Wiz

Las pantallas comenzaron a mostrar imágenes en una se podía ver a una Megumin de 10 años robando cortezas de pan, en otra se veía a Yunyun celebrando su fiesta de cumpleaños se veía como cualquier otro cumpleaños con la excepción que solo esta sentada ella en la mesa, otra de vio a Megumin atrapando bichos para luego cocinarlos y comérselos, en otra se mostraba a Yunyun convocando al diablo para poder tener un amigo ***NOTA: Yunyun necesita amor, comprensión y ternura!***

-¿Qué es esto?!!! – pregunto Megumin

-¿Por qué muestra eso?!!! – dijo Yunyun

-La "esfera amigo" es un artefacto que te une más a tu compañero mostrando sus eventos más vergonzosos – explicó Wiz

-Uaaaaa! – grito Megumin rompiendo la esfera

Los presentes solo se quedaron mirando sin saber que decir después de ver todo eso

-Megumin, ¿Podríamos llamar a esto un empate?

-Sí, concuerdo contigo

-¿Qué tal si competimos para ver quien crece más rápido? Como lo hacíamos antes

-Cuando dije crecer no me refería a lo que estas pensando

-¿A que te refieres? – dijo Yunyun sin entender

-Veras, Tsuna se me confesó el otro día – dijo Megumin mientras agarraba el brazo del castaño

-Fue un malentendido – dijo Tsuna sonrojado pero Yunyun no lo escucho

-S-s-se te confesó? C-c-con p-p-permiso – dijo Yunyun saliendo rápidamente de la tienda

-Otra victoria – dijo Megumin mientras lo anotaba en una libreta

* * *

(Cambio de escena)

En el gremio: nuestros héroes estaban comiendo hasta que sonó una alarma

[Escuchen todos evacuen la ciudad Destructor se aproxima, aventureros preparen armas]

-Tsuna! Debemos escapar! – dijo Aqua

-Sí, lo mejor será que huyamos – dijo Megumin

-Espera! No entiendo nada, ¿Qué es un Destructor? – preguntó Tsuna

-Destructor es una fortaleza andante que destruye todo a su paso, llamar loco al que se quiera enfrentar seria poco – dijo Darkness

-¿No deberíamos ayudar? – pregunto Tsuna – creo que es mejor ir donde se están reuniendo los demás

En eso los cuatro se dirigieron a donde estaban reunido los aventureros

-Ustedes son nuestra única esperanza – dijo la recepcionista ***Nota: la llamare Mikoto* **

-Acaso los inventores no tomaron medidas preventivas – dijo una aventurera

-Ellos fueron los primeros en ser eliminados por Destructor – dijo Mikoto

-Si tan solo Mitsurigi-san estuviera aquí – dijo un aventurero

Lo que no sabían era que Kyouya después de ser vencido por Tsuna se fue en un viaje de auto conocimiento por el mundo para volverse más fuerte

-¿Algún plan? – dijo Chris dirigiéndose a Tsuna

-Aun que me lo digas… ¿Qué es lo que hace el destructor?

-Es una fortaleza que esta rodeado por una barrera y puede disparar laceres de sus ojos – dijo Aqua

-¿Conoces un hechizo para romper la barrera Aqua? – preguntó Tsuna

-Eso creo – dijo no muy convencida

-Puedes hacerlo!!! – dijo Mikoto

-Bien solo necesitamos un poder destructivo para dañarlo – dijo un aventurero

-Si hablamos de poder destructivo la niña loca podrá – dijo otro aventurero

-Sí, la niña loca – dijo otro

-Si por niña loca se refieren a mi les mostrare que tan loca estoy volándolos aquí mismo – dijo molestamente Megumin

-Megumin tu tienes la magia más potente de aquí, deberías intentarlo – dijo Darkness

-C-c-creo p-p-poder hacerlo – dijo nerviosa Megumin

-Con permiso, déjenme pasar, vengo ayudar – decía Wiz llegando

-Es Wiz estamos salvados! Dijo un aventurero en eso todos empezaron a gritar de felicidad

-¿Conocen a Wiz? – preguntó Tsuna

-No lo sabias ella hace poco se volvió una maga renombrada – le respondió un chico rubio

-Bien prepárense la misión de emergencia empieza! – dijo Mikoto

[MISIÓN DE EMERGENCIA: DETENER A DESTRUCTOR]

* * *

(Cambio de escena)

Todos los aventureros que se quedaron salieron en la entrada de la ciudad para detener a Destructor pero había una que estaba más adelante que ellos esa persona era Darkness

-Darkness, se que tienes ese tipo de preferencia pero lo mejor sería ir con los demás en un lugar más seguro – dijo Tsuna

-Tal vez pienses así de mi por mi comportamiento anterior, he pensado en lo que me dijiste

-¿Enserio? – dijo Tsuna causándole un leve jadeo a Darkness pero esta se recompuso rápidamente

-Puede que la gente no sabe quien soy o me conozca pero aun así pienso protegerla – dijo seriamente Darkness

-¿Tienes un motivo?

-Mi verdadero nombre es Lalatina Dustiness, los Dustiness son dueños de estas tierras

-Eres una noble!

-Como paladín es tanto un deber como un honor proteger el hogar de las personas, ¿podrías no decirle a nadie de mi verdadero yo?

-S-sí… Lalatina

-NO ME LLAMES POR MI NOMBRE!!!

[Aventureros prepárense para el ataque] – dijo Mikoto por un alta voz

-Wiz ¿Estas segura que lo podrás hacer?! – dijo Aqua arriba de la muralla

-Sí, eso creo, si no espero que cuando renazcamos estemos en buenos términos

-No bromees así!!!

-Lo haré explotar, lo haré explotar, p-p-puedo hacerlo – decía Megumin

-Estas bien? – dijo Tsuna llegando a la muralla

-S-SÍ!

[Ya viene]

En eso se podía ver a lo que parecía un robot gigante de una araña negra y ojos rojos que se acercaba al pueblo

-Bien – dijo Aqua convocando su bastón – "Rompedor de barrerá " – dijo convocando cinco grandes círculos mágicos que de ellos salieron 5 rayos verdes impactando la barrera de Destructor -aaaaAAAAAAAAAA – grito aumentando el poder y destruyendo la barrera

-Vamos Megumin es tu turno – dijo Tsuna

-No se si podre destruirlo!

-Tu puedes hacerlo! (Piensa en algo para hacerla reaccionar, Ya se) T-tal vez tu magia no es tan destructiva

-Oye! Eso es algo que no puedes decir es peor que burlarse de mi nombre, ya veras lo haré explotar

-"Mas oscuro que lo negro, mas sombrío que la oscuridad, combínense con mi carmesí intenso, llego la hora de su despertar, desciendan hasta las fronteras y aparezcan como una distorsión intangible" – empezaron a decir Megumin y Wiz – "Explosión"

En eso dos torrentes de magia explosiva se dirigieron a Destructor dándole de lleno tirándolo y deteniéndolo antes de llegar a Darkness

-SIIIIIIIIIIIIII – gritaron celebrando que habían sido salvados esto solo les duro un poco hasta que se escucho una voz

[SE CUENCIA DE AUTO DESTRUCCIÓN ACTIVADA] – la voz venía de Destructor

En eso la misión cambió

[MISION DE EMERGENCIA: DETENER A DESTRUCTOR]

A

[MISIÓN DE EMERGENCIA: DETENER LA AUTO DESTRUCCIÓN]

-Darkness vámonos de aquí – dijo Tsuna cargando a Megumin

-No puedo, el solo pensar que una explosión que es capaz de destruir un pueblo entero ME EMICIONA! – dijo dirigiéndose a Destructor eso planeaba pero fue detenida por la voz de Tsuna

-**Detente! **

En eso Darkness no avanzó más

**-¿Qué te dije sobre no ser tan imprudente?**

-P-perdón – dijo apenadamente Darkness

-B-bueno no se puede evitar, sólo piensa un poco más en ti, estaría triste si algo te pasara – dijo Tsuna con su voz normal

En eso Aqua y Wiz se acercaron

-¿Se les ocurre algo para detenerlo? – pregunto Tsuna con esperanza

-Wiz ¿Puedes volver a usar tu magia explosiva para destruirlo? – pregunto Aqua

-No, utilice mucha magia en ese hechizo mi mana esta muy bajo

-Y yo no puedo usarlo otra vez – dijo Megumin

-Espera! ¿Solo se necesita destruirlo? – pregunto Tsuna

-Sí – dijo Wiz

-Y-yo lo destruiré – dijo Tsuna

-¿Puedes hacerlo?!! – pregunto Aqua

-E-eso creo, Megumin ¿recuerdas que te dije que te enseñaría algo?

-S-sí

-B-bueno creo que hoy seré capaz de hacerlo, Darkness te encargo a Megumin vayan a la entrada del pueblo

-"Sí" – dijeron las cuatro dirigiéndose al pueblo

-Veo que puedes tomar decisiones en este tipo de situación, esta madurando Décimo – dijo Giotto desdé el anillo

-Creo que es gracias a Rebon por haberme entrenado y las demás experiencias que me viví con mis amigos– dijo mientras recordaba su otro mundo con una sonrisa melancólica

-Entonces has que sus recuerdos no sea desperdiciado, destrúyelo y vuelve con tu equipo Vongola Décimo, no más bien Vongola Neo Primo!

-Si! – dijo determinadamente – **Operación X** – dijo en modo Hyper mientras que con una mano atrás cargaba llamas suaves para evitar el retroceso y en la otra apuntando adelante cargando llamas fuertes

-¿Qué esta haciendo? Esta apuntando al lado contrario!!! – dijo Aqua en la entrada del pueblo

-¿Estará bien? – pregunto Darkness

-Debe de hacerlo! – dijo Megumin

-Creo que es parte de su hechizó – dijo Wiz

-Sólo tiene una oportunidad, creo en la luz en su interior – dijo Juan parado al lado de las chicas

-**X-BURNER!!!** – grito Tsuna lanzando una gran torrente de llamas naranja oscuro que ilumino el área - **VAMOS!!!** – grito aumentando el poder del "X-burner" destruyendo por completó al robot araña sin dejar rastro alguno

-SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!! – se podrían oír los gritos de las personas al ver que finalmente acabará todo

Se veían a todos ir directo a Tsuna en eso lo levantaron y comenzaron a ovacionarlo

-TSUNA, TSUNA, TSUNA, TSUNA, TSUNA, TSUNA, TSUNA, TSUNA

-Eso fue increíble!!! – dijo un aventurero

-Sí! Fue como algo sacado de otro mundo!!! – dijo otro aventurero ***NOTA: que irónico XD***

-Sabia que podías hacerlo – dijo Juan mientras le daba un pulgar arriba

En eso todos se dirigieron a la entrada del pueblo

-¿Me pueden bajar aquí? – dijo Tsuna en eso lo bajaron y sus compañeras se acercaron

-Tsuna eso estuvo genial! – dijo Aqua

-Sí como se esperaba de ti – dijo Darkness

-Eso fue increíble! Que envidia!!! – dijo Megumin

-Lo lograste!!! – dijo Wiz

-G-gracias – dijo Tsuna sonrojándose por los cumplidos

En eso se iban a dirigir al gremio para celebrar pero se escucharon grandes estruendos que hizo temblar el suelo como si algo gigante cayera del cielo

-T-tienen que estar bromeando – dijo Tsuna al ver que lo que cayo fue un Destructor del doble de tamaño que el otro y de color naranja

-Hola ¿Cómo están? – dijo un holograma gigante saliendo del Destructor que Tsuna reconoció

-Byakuran!!!

-Ohh pero si es Tsunayoshi-kun, ¿Te gusto el regalo que te envíe?

-Tu fuiste el que envió al Destructor al pueblo!!!

-Pin-pon es correcto

-¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer aquí?! ¿Por qué mandaste al Destructor?! - pregunto Tsuna con miedo a su respuesta

-Estaba aburrido – dijo Byakuran como si digiera lo más obvio

-¿E-estabas aburrido? – dijo Tsuna sudando

-Así es! Pensé en venir a jugar contigo

-Jugar? De que hablas?!

-Se me ocurrió un juego los equipos serán formados por siete personas exactas, tu y yo seremos los líderes y escogeremos quien entra a nuestro equipo, el juego consiste en combates individuales o en pareja siempre y cuando sean la misma cantidad de combatientes en cada lado, pierdes si mueres eso es todo, si gano quiero que me des tu anillo vongola

-De que estas hablando? Porque aceptaría algo así?!!! – dijo Tsuna mientras temblaba

-Bueno si tu ganas podrás salvar a todos – dijo Byakuran en eso otros seis destructores de color rojo, azul, amarrillo, verde, morado y blanco cayeron en diferentes partes del pueblo rodeándolo y creando una barrera para no dejar salir a nadie - Si te niegas haré volar al pueblo en pedazos junto con su gente

\- ¿Por qué lo haces?!!!! – grito Tsuna con desesperación

-Te lo dije estoy aburrido, para que veas que soy bueno traeré a la gente que evacuó así tienes más opción para elegir a tus compañeros, antes de que se me olvide si intentan destruir alguno de los robot eso hará de detonador y los 7 exploraran, te daré 2 meses para que puedas entrenarlos Tsunayoshi-kun nos vemos – dijo despareciendo el holograma

En todo el tiempo Tsuna no dejo de temblar y no pudo evitar gritar:

-BYAKURAN!!!!!

* * *

**Y eso es todo**

**Nuevos guardianes que aparecieron en este capítulo**

**Wiz – niebla**

**Yunyun - Sol**

**Nikooelukas: Gracias por comentar las llamas de Darkness y Megumin como se pudo ver en el cap 3 son Darkness rayo: ya una de las características para tener llamas del rayo es el de recibir los daños para proteger a sus compañeros, Megumin tormenta: ya que las características de la llama de tormenta son desintegración pensé en darle un mayor ataque ofensivo del que ya tiene.**

**Invitado: No se si los tres comentarios son la misma persona ya que no se como se maneja los usuarios anónimos en los comentarios pero igual gracias por tus comentarios**

**TheDannyRipper: Gracias por los concejos y de saber que te esta gustando la historia, saludos Juan, eso fue lo primero que se me ocurrió para bautizar al personaje eso y que tengo un pequeño trauma con el nombre Juan ya que lo confundían con mi nombre XD**

**Zerofire210: es un gusto saber que te esta gustando y si Wiz sera un guardián, pondré a los guardianes y sus respectivas llamas en lo que vallan saliendo**

**Idracso Redhawk: gracias, es un gusto que te este gustando la historia, PD: soy sub XD, y si algún día te ánimas hacer esa historia seria interesante de leer**

**Adiós Nigerundayo**


	6. Cap 6: Revelaciones

**Capitulo 6: Revelaciones **

**Nota:** No soy dueño de Katekyo Hitman Rebon ni de Konosuba

* * *

Faltan 59 días

En la tienda de Wiz se encontraban nuestros protagonistas

-Oye Tsuna ¿Qué es lo que pretende ese tipo? – dijo Aqua

-Ya lo oíste, el esta aburrido – dijo Tsuna mirando abajo con su cabello tapando sus ojos

-¿Existe alguien que se tome mucho trabajo solo porque esta aburrido? – dijo Darkness

-Byakuran es así, no se sabe en lo que esta pensando

-Lo conoces, no? ¿Qué tiene en tu contra? – dijo Megumin

-Posiblemente esta resentido porque lo detuve de conseguir algo que lo entretenía

-¿Entonces no debes de darle lo que quiere? – pregunto Aqua con un dedo en su labio

-Tienes razón intentaré darle lo que quiere – dijo Tsuna parándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta

-Es mejor que no lo hagas – habló una voz

-¿Quién dijo eso?! – pregunto Aqua

-El enemigo? – dijo Darkness

-Donde esta?! – dijo Megumin

-¿Por qué no? Primo, tal vez si le entrego el anillo pueda dejar al pueblo en paz

-Porque posiblemente mate a las personas del pueblo de todos modos, lo que quiere el niño Milfiore no es solamente el anillo también quiere verte sufrir, aunque le entregues el anillo el explotara el pueblo solo para ver como caes en la desesperación

-Entonces ¿Qué debo hacer?!!!! – grito Tsuna golpeando la pared

-Fácil, tienes que volverte más fuerte no solo de fuerza física también tienes que ser fuerte mentalmente si es que quieres derrotarlo

-Pero aun así no podre ganarlo sólo

-No estas solo! – dijo Darkness

-Así es yo misma lo haré estallar con mi magia explosiva! – dijo Megumin

-Tienes suerte de contar con una diosa – dijo Aqua

-Chicas – dijo Tsuna volteando a mirarlas

-Lo ves joven vongola, no estas sólo tienes aliados que están dispuestos ayudarte

-Pero será peligroso – quiso hacerlas reaccionar Tsuna

-El peligro no me asusta, de igual manera estaremos en peligro ya sea que vallamos o no – dijo Darkness

-Yo creo que mi magia es más peligrosa – dijo Megumin

-B-bueno no quisiera estar en peligro - dijo débilmente Aqua y recibió un codazo por parte de Darkness – digo yo desayuno peligro!

-Chicas gracias!!! – dijo Tsuna inclinándose

-Esta decidido entonces yo las entrenare – dijo Giotto materializándose fuera del anillo era un sujeto rubio que llevaba un traje negro puesto con una camisa blanca abajo con corbata y llevando puesto una capa negra estando en modo Hyper

-Es como Tsuna pero adulto – dijo Megumin

-Me presento mi nombre es Giotto soy el tatara-tatara-tatara abuelo de Tsunayoshi

-Esos son muchos tatara pero parece muy joven – dijo Aqua

-Lo que pasa que selle mi voluntad en el anillo y lo hice de tal forma que se viera mi estado más fuerte

-¿Y como nos va a entrenar? – pregunto Darkness

-Les enseñare a utilizar las llamas de ultima voluntad con ayuda de los anillos que llevan puesto pero antes tienen que buscar a otras tres personas para completar su grupo

-Cierto tenemos que buscar a más personas! Pero no creo que alguien quiera pelear uno a uno con un líder del rey demonio – dijo Tsuna

-Eso no se sabe hasta que preguntemos, vamos! – dijo Aqua

-"Si" – dijo Megumin y Darkness

En eso nuestros héroes salieron a buscar compañeros que los ayudaran para su lucha

-Ya esta listo el té – dijo Wiz saliendo de la cocina – ¿Dónde están todos?

* * *

(Cambio de escena)

En eso nuestros héroes salieron a buscar aliados pero cada gente que los veía huían rápidamente de ellos, ya que todo el pueblo escucho lo del desafío

-Es difícil encontrar a alguien que ayude, ojala Mitsurigi-san estuviera aquí, el podría ser de gran ayuda – dijo Tsuna

-Estamos mejor sin el, no soportó a ese tipo – dijo Aqua y las otras dos asintieron

-¿Cómo están? – saludo Chris

-Oh si es Chris – saludo Darkness

-Hola Chris-san, no estamos muy bien que digamos – dijo algo deprimido Tsuna

-Mmm… ¿Qué les pasa?

-Bueno estamos buscando aliados para pelear con los lideres del rey demonio

-Y que tal yo – dijo Chris

-Enserio?! Pero va hacer muy peligroso – intento advertirle

-Lo se pero será más peligroso si no completas tu equipo puede que el albino explote el pueblo sino están completos además este pueblo me a dado muchas cosas no puedo dejar que lo destruyan sin pelear

En esto Tsuna pudo sentir por su intuición que la ladrona no estaba mintiendo pero que no era la verdad completa de su razón, esto Tsuna lo ignoro por el momento lo importante era conseguir aliados

-B-bueno ¿puedes pelear? – preguntó nerviosamente Tsuna

-Si lo dices porque soy una ladrona la respuesta es sí, robar no es mi único talento también soy muy fuerte

-Es verdad Chris es fuerte – dijo Darkness

-Bien solo faltan dos más! – dijo Aqua

-¿Qué tal a la chica que se esconde detrás de ese bote de basura? La que nos a estado viendo todo este tiempo – dijo Chris apuntando a unos botes de basura

-Yunyun-san? – dijo Tsuna

-Hola, qué coincidencia, no? – dijo Yunyun saliendo de su escondite

-¿Por qué nos estas acosando? Acosadora-san – dijo Megumin

-No soy ninguna acosadora!! – dijo Yunyun sacudiendo sus brazos

-¿Entonces a que viniste? – preguntó Megumin

-Escuche que tenían problemas encontrando aventureros que les ayuden por eso vine ayudar

-Entonces si nos estabas acosando

-No es eso, quiero ayudar como futuro líder de los demonios carmesí no puedo simplemente pasar esto por alto, si se supiera que la futura líder no estuvo enfrente del peligro seria la burla de los demonios carmesí

-Descuida nadie espera nada de ti – dijo Megumin

-Que mala! – dijo Yunyun

En esto la intuición de Tsuna le dijo que ella estaba dispuesta ayudar pero sintió que su razón para ayudar era mentira, ella tenia otra razón para ayudarlos

-Yunyun-san ¿Estas segura de esto? Será peligroso – dijo Tsuna

-Sí, lo haré

-Bien esto se esta volviendo muy fácil, sólo falta uno! – dijo Aqua

* * *

(Cambio de escena)

En el gremio: Todos los aventureros presentes evitaban ver a los ojos al grupo de Tsuna

-Veo que tienen problemas – dijo Juan llegando

-Hola Juan-san, se que es repentino pero ¿podrías ayudarnos? – se inclino Tsuna – solo si quieres

-Jajaja apreció la invitación pero no soy un aventurero soy un tejedor

-NANI?!!! – grito Tsuna impactado por la revelación

-No puedo pelear pero si se trata de ropa soy el mejor!

-Cierto Tsuna, Juan me hizo esta bufanda quedo mucho mejor que la que tenia antes – dijo Aqua mostrando su bufanda rosa con brillos

-Nos vemos aun tengo que acabar unas ropas, suerte confió en que salvarán el pueblo – dijo Juan saliendo del gremio

-Pensé que era aventurero y uno de los fuertes, eso fue un completo shock – dijo Tsuna con los ojos en blanco

-Bueno no te desanimes aun podemos buscar a alguien más – dijo Darkness

-Sí, tienes razón

En eso nuestros héroes fueron a preguntar a los demás aventureros pero estos les respondieron negativamente, si bien ellos les caía bien Tsuna se habían esparcido rumores de que en los enfrentamientos pelearían con un líder del rey demonio uno a uno.

Uno de los aventureros escuchó algo de en la pelea de Dullahan vs Tsuna que era que un tal Byakuran se unió a las filas del rey demonio y formo un grupo con varios líderes y que el mismo Byakuran fue el que reto al pueblo.

Si bien todos en su interior querían defender el pueblo pero el miedo en ellos era más grande que ellos, especialmente porque la mayoría era sólo novatos, quien los culpé.

* * *

(Cambio de escena)

En la tienda se Wiz:

-Al final no encontramos a nadie – dijo desanimado Tsuna

-¿Por qué nadie quiere unirse al grupo de Aqua-sama? – pregunto Aqua

-Esto es malo ¿Alguna idea de alguien? – preguntó Tsuna

-Esta listo el té – dijo llegando Wiz – aquí tienen – dijo entregándole una taza de té a Tsuna

-Gracias Wiz-san

-Espera! Dijiste Wiz? Como la maga Wiz?! Dicen que es muy fuerte – dijo Yunyun

-Es verdad yo también escuche de ella – dijo Chris

-Sí pero tal vez no se pueda – dijo Tsuna

-¿Por qué? – dijo Yunyun

-Lo que pasa que ella es uno de los lideres del rey demonio

-"¿Qué?!!" – dijeron Yunyun y Chris

-Descuiden ella es buena – dijo Darkness

-Pero sigue siendo una Lich – dijo Aqua

-Y hace buen té – dijo Megumin – pero es cierto que nos vendría bien tu ayuda

-Megumin! – dijo Tsuna

-Tal vez si pueda ayudar – dijo Wiz

-Pero no te meterás en problemas por ayudarnos? – pregunto Tsuna

-Tal vez pero también estoy aquí, ya sea que les ayude o no terminara igual para mi si los ayudó probablemente sea castigada pero si ustedes no completan su equipo probablemente muera por la explosión, de todos modos le debo mucho a esta ciudad

-¿Por qué te volviste un líder del rey demonio?

-Fue por recomendación de mi padre, mi padre era uno de los lideres pero fue derrotado por un aventurero así que Mao-sama me reclutó tomando su lugar

-Ya veo, perdón por tu pérdida

-Descuida, de todos modos quiero ayudarlos ustedes fueron las primeras personas que me aceptaron aun sabiendo que era uno de los lideres, no tuvieron miedo, ni me atracaron, fueron amables conmigo y vienen a verme de vez en cuando, así que no importa si me castigan por ayudarlos después de todo siento que mi corazón es el de un humano

-(¿Por qué una persona tan buena tiene que sufrir por eso? ¿No hay otra opción? Pero si no completamos el equipo, Byakuran matara a todos en el pueblo pero si nos ayuda probablemente la castiguen tomando su vida) – pensaba Tsuna apretando sus puños – (Maldición, si ella tiene que pasar por eso, entonces) Yo te protegeré!!!

-¿Q-que?! – dijo Wiz

-Te protegeré si el rey demonio quiere castigarte tomaré toda la responsabilidad, no importa si me tengo que enfrentar al rey demonio para evitar que te haga algo, se que es muy egoísta de mi parte pero ¿Podrías ayudarnos?!!! – dijo Tsuna inclinándose

En eso Tsuna mientas estaba inclinado vio caer pequeñas gotas de agua volteo arriba para ver a Wiz llorando

-¿Estas bien?!! ¿Dije algo malo?!! Si es así discúlpame!! – se volvió a inclinar Tsuna

-Levanta la cabeza, no hiciste nada malo – dijo Wiz secándose las lágrimas – es solo que nadie se había preocupado tanto por mi, a tal punto que se enfrentaría al rey demonio por mi – dijo Wiz dándole una cálida sonrisa

-E-es lo menos q-que puedo hacer

-Gracias – dijo Wiz acercándose y dándole un beso en la mejilla a Tsuna

-bbbbb– intento decir algo Tsuna pero fallo mientras se ponía rojo como tomate y se desmayo

En eso las presentes reaccionaron gritaron

-"Que?!!!" – dijeron todas

-L-lo b-b-b-beso!!! – dijo Megumin

-Q-q-q-que adulta!!! – dijo Yunyun

-Fiu fiu así se hace Tsuna – dijo Chris

-Se desmayo! – dijo Darkness

-No lo hechizaste?! – dijo Aqua

Si bien Tsuna ya había recibido un beso antes por su guardián de la niebla Chrom era muy diferente en el caso de Wiz ser besado por una chica mayor tuvo más efecto en el, no se puede subestimar los encantos de una mujer mayor sin sufrir consecuencias

Momentos después de que todo se calmara y Tsuna se recuperada

-B-b-bueno ya que el grupo se completo deberíamos elegir un lugar donde podamos entrenar – dijo Tsuna aun conmocionado por lo de antes

-Creo saber un lugar – dijo Wiz

* * *

(Cambio de escena)

Nuestros héroes estaban parados enfrente de una mansión con su equipaje

-Esta era la casa de un aristócrata, se la dará a cualquiera que pueda exorcizar a los fantasmas – explicó Wiz

-Hiiiiii! Fantasmas - dijo Tsuna

-¿Dónde quedó tu lado serio de hace un rato? – dijo Aqua

-No puedo evitarlo los fantasmas dan miedo

-Bueno entremos

En eso nuestros héroes se pusieron en acción y empezaron a limpiar la mansión

-Al fin acabamos – dijo Tsuna mientras de estiraba

-Ya se hizo noche – dijo Darkness

-Bien si quieren pueden irse a dormir, yo me encargare de enviar las almas al cielo – dijo Wiz

-¿Qué tu harás que? Una diosa es la que se debe de encargar de mandar las almas al cielo – dijo Aqua

-Cuento contigo

-Ya verás, enviaré más almas que tu! – en eso Aqua se fue corriendo

-¿Puedo ayudarlas? – pregunto Darkness – el solo pensar ser atacada por fantasmas me emociona

-Yo también ayudare – dijo Chris

-Bien los de más pueden ir a dormir – dijo Wiz

-"Si" – dijieron Tsuna, Megumin y Yunyun

* * *

(Cambio de escena)

-Es bueno tener un cuarto para mi sólo – dijo Tsuna y comenzó a dormir

Momentos después, media noche

-Zzz.. Baño – dijo Tsuna abriendo los ojos en eso y vio a una muñeca en un estante –(¿la muñeca siempre estuvo ahí? Tal vez es solo porque estoy medio dormido) – en eso parpadeo y cuando volvió abrir los ojos vio lo que parecía una escena sacada de una película de terror, había varias muñecas arriba de su cama – Hiiiiiiiiii!!!

Salió corriendo rápidamente del cuarto sin mirar atrás, en el pasillo vio un cuarto y entro y lo primero que pudo ver fueron unos ojos rojos

-Hiiiiii/kyaaa – gritaron Tsuna y Megumin

-Eres sólo tu Megumin casi me orino del susto

-Eso debería decir yo, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Unas muñecas me atacaron ¿Y a ti?

-Venia por lo mismo y esperaba que Aqua los exorcizada y me acompañara al baño

-Si este es su cuarto solo debemos esper…

-¿Por qué paraste de habl…

En eso vieron a varias muñecas pegadas a la ventana

-Hiiiiii/kyaaa – los dos salieron corriendo lo más lejos que pudieron

-Espera – dijo Megumin agarrando la manga de Tsuna

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Tsuna apresurado

-Por ahí hay un baño ¿me puedes esperar?

-Bueno pero hazlo rápido

-¿Hacer que? Los demonios carmesí no van al baño, tengo otros asuntos

-No salgas con eso ahorra! Solo entra!

-Bien pero no te vallas a ir

-Aquí estaré

En eso Megumin entro al baño

-Aun sigues ahí

-Sí

-¿Puedes cantar una canción?

-No se me ningu… - no alcanzó a decir porque vio que en la otra esquina estaban varias muñecas mirándolo – Hiiiiiiiiiii – comenzó a correr

El corrió pensó que si se enfocaban en el dejarían a Megumin hacer lo suyo, vio una puerta y rápidamente entró, lo que vio fue lo mismo que el cuarto de Aqua unos ojos rojos pero no podía ser Megumin así que grito

-Hiiiiiii/kyaaaa – gritaron Tsuna y Yunyun

-Oh Yunyun-san eres tu

-Que bueno que eres tu Sawada-san

-¿Qué haces en el almacén? – pregunto Tsuna sabiendo probablemente la respuesta

-Repentinamente aparecieron muñecas y salí corriendo de mi cuarto escondiéndome aquí, ¿Qué hay de ti?

-Lo mismo que tu… Yunyun-san ¿Por qué mentiste?

-D-de que estas hablando?

-Sobre tu razón de ayudarnos, se que dijiste enserio lo de querer ayudar pero tu razón lo sentí forzado, ¿Puedes decirme tu verdadera razón? S-solo si tu quieres

-A-amigos – dijo Yunyun en voz baja

-Amigos?

-Sí, pensé que si los ayudaba podía tener amigos, siempre estuvo sola ya que era muy tímida por mi nombre, no me juntaba con los demás porque pensé que se burlarían de mi nombre pero tiempo después que me arme de valor para hablarle a los demás se alejaban de mi pensando que era muy rara, ya era demasiado tarde para cambiar lo que era, tiempo después conocí a Megumin aunque solía comerse mi comida era la única que jugaba conmigo de vez en cuando, así que pensé si me unía en el mismo equipo de Megumin probablemente los demás también me aceptaran y lo del ataque a la ciudad fue una oportunidad perfecta para poder entrar, gracioso, no? Puedes reírte si quieres – dijo Yunyun agarrando fuertemente el pantalón de su piyama

-No me reiré!!!

-Q-que?!

-Y-yo te entiendo! Antes también solía ser así, no me preocupaba por hacer amistades o por ninguna otra cosa eso me llevo hacer un inútil, hasta tenia un apodo me decían Dame-Tsuna ya que no podía hacer nada bien, no tenia motivación y todos en la escuela se burlaban de mi no era listo ni fuerte, pensé en rendirme varias veces de ir, lo único que me motivaba a ir era una linda chica pero solo iba a verla, no me atrevía hablarle, patético, no?

-B-b-bueno pero ahora eres diferente, observe como destruiste a Destructor, ¿Cómo te volviste tan fuerte?

-Fue gracias a una gran persona el llego a mi vida como un ángel caído del cielo, desde que llego me obligo a esforzarme de la peor forma posible aunque gracias a eso pude mejorar un poco más como persona, conseguí amigos siempre pensé que no necesitaba a nadie, hasta que me di cuenta de lo divertido que era estar con ellos, así que quería preguntarte algo – dijo Tsuna mirándola directo a los ojos

-¿Q-que es?

-¿Podría ser tu amigo?

-Sí! – dijo Yunyun empezando a llorar

-Estas bien Yunyun-san?!! – se empezó alarmar Tsuna era la segunda vez en el día que hacia llorar a una mujer

-Estoy bien – dijo secándose las lágrimas – pero podrías decirme solo Yunyun, somos amigos después de todo

-Sí, Yunyun-san digo Yunyun, puedes llamarme Tsuna si quieres

-Sí, Tsuna-kun

En eso se comenzó a escuchar golpes en la puerta

-Hiiiiii tal vez sean las muñecas

-¿Qué hacemos?

-Ya se, cuando abra la puerta corremos lo mas rápido que podamos, entendido?

-Sí

-Bien, las 1 a las 2 y a las 3 ahora

En eso Tsuna abrió la puerta de golpe y se escucho algo grande cayendo, cuando voltearon vieron a Aqua tirada junto a un montón de muñecas ya exorcizadas

Faltan 58 días

* * *

(Cambio de escena)

En la mañana se podía ver a Tsuna limpiando una lápida en el patio de la mansión

-Veo que ahora podrá descansar en paz – dijo Wiz llegando

-Sí, esperó que no hagas travesuras – dijo Tsuna a la lapida – Bien entremos

En eso Tsuna y Wiz entraron a la casa donde estaban reunidas todas

-Bien veo que todos están reunidos – dijo Giotto materializándose – me presentó para los nuevos integrante mi nombre es Giotto seré el que las entrene

-Entrenar como? – pregunto Yunyun

-A usar las llamas de ultima voluntad, Tsunayoshi-kun me ayudarías a explicar

-Sí, las llamas de ultima voluntad son el poder oculto que tenemos en nuestro interior y están divididas en siete:

La llama del cielo son se color naranja estas son las más extrañas y tienen la característica "armonía" que sirven para petrificar

La llama de la lluvia son llamas de color azul que tienen la característica "tranquilidad" sirven para volver más lento al enemigo o más débil

Llamas de tormenta son de color rojo tienen la característica de "desintegración" son las llamas con mayor poder ofensivo y pueden desintegrar cosas a gran velocidad

Llamas del rayo son de color verde con aspecto eléctrico tienen la característica "endurecimiento" sirven para volver más duro un objeto, subir tu defensa y atacar con rayos

Llamas del sol son de color amarrillo tienen la característica "activación" sirven para acelerar cosas como por ejemplo un hechizo o sanación

Llamas de la nube son de color morado tienen la característica de "propagación" sirven para aumentar el tamaño de un objeto o multiplicarlo

Llamas de la niebla son de color índigo tienen la característica de "construcción" sirven para crear ilusiones engañando al enemigo

-¿Alguien puede tener mas de una llama? – pregunto Darkness

-No exactamente, se podría decir que puede manejar un poco de otra llama pero no tanto para decir que tiene las dos y es solo en casos muy especiales – respondió Tsuna

-Bien antes de que empecemos quisiera pedirles un favor – hablo Giotto – aun no tengo los anillos que les ayudara a sacar sus llamas, así que me gustaría que me ayudaran dándome un poco de su poder mágico para hacerlos

-Antes de eso tengo una pregunta – levanto la mano Megumin - ¿De donde conoces al líder del rey demonio Byakuran?

En eso Tsuna volteo a ver a Giotto

-Deberías decirle la verdad, después de todo tienen el derecho a saber – dijo Giotto

-¿La verdad? – dijo Darkness

-No se si me creerán o no pero no soy de este mundo

-¿Cómo que no eres de este mundo? – pregunto Yunyun

En eso Tsuna comenzó a explicar del lugar donde nació, como era en la escuela, la visita de su tutor y su influencia en la mafia, como conoció a sus amigos de como estos lucharon varias batallas como la batalla contra Mukuro, la batalla de los anillos vongola, el viaje al futuro, la infiltración a las bases de Milfiore, como conoció a Byakuran y la pelea que tuvieron por los anillos y por proteger a Uní, hasta el momento en que murió y conoció a Aqua, renaciendo en este mundo.

-B-bueno eso lo resume – dijo Tsuna

En todo la explicación las chicas se quedaron calladas por la información que acababan de adquirir

-No es que no te creamos o algo así pero es muy difícil asimilar todo esto – dijo Darkness

-Yo tampoco creo que mientas pero pensar que existen varios mundos – dijo Megumin

-Eso esta de locos – dijo Chris

-Y de pensar que ella es una diosa – dijo Yunyun

-También me dejo muy atónita todo esto – dijo Wiz

-Bueno es mejor que descansen por hoy y asimilen bien todo esto – dijo Giotto – mañana me podrán proporcionar su magia para hacer los demás anillos

En esto todas se fueron a sus habitaciones menos Aqua que había estado callada todo el tiempo

-B-bueno como decirlo? Perdón – dijo Aqua inclinándose

-¿Por qué te disculpas? – dijo Tsuna

-Ya sabes por haber ofendido a tu amiga, la viste morir enfrenté de tus ojos y estabas muy sensible respecto a ella

-N-No, fue mi culpa el a verte traído aquí sino fuera tan impulsivo probablemente seguirías en el cielo

-También es mi culpa por no haber leído completamente tu archivo, podría decirse que ambos fuimos muy irresponsables

-Sí, tienes razón

-A mano?

-A mano

En eso los dos se estrecharon las manos

-Bueno ya es muy noche, nos vemos – dijo Aqua dirigiéndose a su cuarto

-Bien debería hacer lo mismo

En eso Tsuna camino a su cuarto abrió la puerta y vio a Chris parada enfrente de el

-Chris-san ¿Qué haces en mi habitación?

-Como tu fuiste honesto con nosotras pensé en ser honesta contigo

-¿De que hablas?

En eso Chris comenzó a brillar, Tsuna se tuvo que tapar los ojos cuando los abrió vio que la ropa de Chris había cambiado ahora tenia puesto un vestido morado con bordes amarillos, alas de hombreras, su cabello creció y en el tenia un tocador francés del mismo color de su vestido, transmitía una gran aura alrededor de ella como una diosa y su pecho había ¿crecido?

-Me presentó mi nombre es Eris diosa de la fortuna – dijo Chris/Eris con una voz más formal de la que usaba antes

-¿Eres una diosa?!!!

-Así es soy la que sustituyó a Aqua cuando ella bajo del cielo

\- Si eres su sustituta ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Bueno veras, cuando la sustituí en mi primer trabajo cometí un error

-¿Un error?

-Yo fui la que reencarno a Byakuran-san en este mundo

-Tu fuiste quien lo reencarno!!!

-Así es y como tal tengo el deber de tomar la responsabilidad pero como un alma no puede regresar al menos que muera no puedo hacer mucho, así que pensé vigilarlo y para desgracia se unió al ejército del rey demonio

-¿Entonces no estas en problemas?

-Lamentable sí, mis superiores me pidieron que hiciera algo y luego pensarían en un castigo para mí, quería pedirte un favor, lo vencerías por favor – dijo Eris inclinándose

-No tienes que agacharte! De todos modos tendré que enfrentar a Byakuran

-Muchas gracias Tsunayoshi-san

-B-bueno ya es muy noche deberíamos de ir a dormir

-Tienes razón – dijo Eris convirtiéndose otra vez en Chris – Bien! Buenas noches, ¿podrías dejar esto entre nosotros?

-Sí

-Y una cosa más – Chris se acerco a Tsuna y le susurro al oído – si algo me pasa ¿también podrías tomar la responsabilidad?

-¿Q-que?

-Bueno adiós – dijo finalmente saliendo del cuarto

-Su personalidad cambia de cuando es Eris y Chris

* * *

(Cambio de escena)

Faltan 57 dias

Al día siguiente:

-El día de hoy necesitare que me den todo el poder mágico que pueda para hacer los anillos y armas caja – dijo Giotto

-¿También puedes hacer armas caja? – pregunto Tsuna

-Así es

-¿Cómo funcionan las armas cajas? – pregunto Wiz

-Son cajas con animales adentro que pueden cambiar a forma de arma para brindarles un mayor poder – explico Giotto

-¿Y que animales van a salir? – pregunto Megumin

-Eso dependerá de la persona, no puedo hacerlas como las hizo el original creador poniendo algo específico, estas armas cajas se convertirán en lo les pueda ayudar a luchar mejor

En eso todos se dedicaron el día entero a darle el poder mágico

-Bien con esto los anillos los tendré mañana, tenia hecho las bases solo me faltaba el poder, las cajas armas estarán en dos semanas mientras tanto dominen el expulsar sus llamas Tsunayoshi-kun será su maestro

-"Sí" – dijeron todos

Al día siguiente

Faltan 56 días

Al día siguiente Giotto les dio los anillos y empezaron a practicar les tomo entre 15 y 25 días poder manifestar las llamas de ultima voluntad y Giotto ya les había dado las armas caja

Faltan 31 días

-Bien salir – dijo Aqua presionando el anillos con llamas en su caja - ¿Por qué no sale?

-Se necesita una llama más fuerte para poder abrirlas el entrenamiento apenas empieza – dijo Giotto

-Pero no tenemos mucho tiempo – dijo Darkness

-Descuiden estas cajas son especiales una vez que hagan el cambio de forma inmediatamente sabrán como usar el arma

-Oh ya veo – dijo Chris

Pasaron 30 días y la mayoría podía abrir sus cajas armas

Falta 1 día

-Ya solo falta un día – dijo Tsuna

-Aunque apenas logramos abrir las cajas – dijo Darkness

-Bueno casi todas – dijo Megumin dirigiéndose a Yunyun

-Pero aun puedo pelear! Tal vez aun no puedo abrirla pero aun tengo mi magia y aprendí a mezclarla con las llamas! Así que no me veas con esos ojos! – dijo Yunyun

-Para ser sincero no quiero llevar a ninguna a esta pelea, no quiero que salgan heridas pero sin ustedes el pueblo estará en peligro, así que cuento con ustedes – se inclino Tsuna

-Espero que todos salgan sanos – dijo Giotto

En eso todas se dirigieron a sus habitaciones

-Wiz, tienes un momento? - dijo Tsuna

-Sí

-Quisiera darte algo

* * *

(Cambio de escena)

Al día siguiente: día del duelo

Nuestros héroes abrieron las puertas para salir en eso vieron a varias personas reunidas en la entrada de la mansión

-¿Qué es esto? – dijo Tsuna

-"Por favor salven al pueblo" – se podían escuchar las voces de todos

-Venzan a los lideres!

-Salven el pueblo!

-Contamos con ustedes!

-Pueden hacerlo!

Se escuchaban a la gente animando a nuestros héroes

-"VONGOLA, VONGOLA, VONGOLA, VONGOLA" – empezaron a decir

-Tsuna has algo – dijo Aqua

-¿Hacer que? – dijo Tsuna

-Como una pose de victoria o levanta el puño

-Así? – dijo levantando el puño

-"SIIIIIIIIIIIIII"

En eso nuestros héroes caminaron a la entrada del pueblo

-Creo que acabó de ver como nace una nueva leyenda – dijo Juan

Cuando llegaron un holograma apareció

-Oh veo que completaste a tu grupo – dijo Byakuran

-Venimos como dijiste – respondió Tsuna

-Bien pasen por aquí – dijo mientras aparecía un portal – serán transportados a el área de lucha

-¿Será seguro? – dijo Aqua

-No queda otra más que ir – dijo Tsuna

En eso todos entraron

* * *

(Cambio de escena)

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Chicas?!!! – empezó a gritar Tsuna

-Descuida/cuac todas fueron llevadas a un lugar diferente/cuac, por favor pasa por aquí/cuac – dijo un pato guiando a Tsuna

-Bien voy por ti Byakuran!

* * *

**Eso es todo**...

**Invitado: también te amo amig@ y cuando a mi me pasa eso descargo el capitulo y lo leo en el camión XD**

**dark-feel: pues ahora se llama Mikoto y si no te gusta pon fecha, lugar y hora para darnos mandarinasos Ok No, gracias por el dato**

**Nikopelucas: solo espera lo inesperado**

**Kpan Xki: es bueno saber que te gusto la broma, igual que "dark-feel" sino te gusta pon fecha, lugar y hora, lo de la casa me lo salte a propósito pensé que sería mejor ponerlo en este capitulo, Byakuran salió apenas porque se estaba recuperando de la heridas que le dejó uno de la elite del rey demonio y si ya viste Konosuba debes de saber que si algo sale bien no durara mucho tiempo XD**

**Cada vez que leas este fic es un amigo nuevo para Yunyun, nos vemos **

**PD: Edite los primeros 4 capítulos solo puse los saltos de página, letras negritas, corregí el nombre de Tsuna y puse "-" en los tartamudeos**


	7. Cap 7: Vongola vs Millifiore parte 1

**Capitulo 7: Vongola vs Millifiore parte 1**

**Nota:** No soy dueño de Katekyo Hitman Rebon ni de Konosuba ni de personajes similares que se parezcan a otros

**Nota :** La descripción de las armas cajas las pondré al final del capitulo

* * *

En un cuarto blanco se encontraba Aqua enfrente de ella estaba una puerta roja

-¿Dónde están todos? – pregunto Aqua

-Descuida/cuac estas en una de las salas que llevará con uno de los lideres del rey demonio/cuac los demás están en diferentes cuartos/cuac entra adentro se encuentra Catrina-sama tu oponente

-¿Dijo Catrina como la no muero Catrina? He escuchado algo de ella del otro mundo en México, si es una no muerta tengo la ventaja fufufufufu esto será fácil – dijo Aqua

-Si quieres salvar al pueblo/cuac tendrás que destruir su anillo/cuac eso hará que Destructor se desmorone/cuac pero para poder salir del cuarto tienes que acabar con ella/cuac solo uno saldrá/cuac

-Bien, aquí voy – dijo Aqua abriendo la puerta y entrando

Cuando entro se topo con un gran cementerio lleno de lapidas de diferente tamaño y arboles de color negro, en lo que parecía en medio de la noche solo iluminado por la luna llena "Auuuuu" se podía escuchar el aullido de un lobo

-C-creo que mejor regreso luego – dijo Aqua dando la vuelta, pero la puerta había desaparecido

En eso se escucharon ruidos de objetos arrastrándose Aqua volteo y vio que las lápidas se movían formando un camino el cual Aqua opto por seguir

Cuando llego al final pudo ver a una mujer sentada en un trono de huesos

-Con que tu eres mi oponente espero que puedas entretenerme, mi nombre es Catrina reina de los no muertos, líder del rey demonio y corona fúnebre de la tormenta de Byakuran-sama – dijo Catrina

Se podía ver a una mujer hermosa pálida con ojos y cabellos oscuro tiene un vestido rojo con calavereas de color negro en los bordes y un sombrero para el sol del mismo color que el vestido, con un pecho grande y en su mano derecha llevaba el anillo Millfiore de la tormenta

-Lo mismo digo no muerta esperó que estés preparada – dijo Aqua confiadamente

-Así que crees poder derrotarme que ilusa

-Mmm.. Espera un momento ¿Qué la reina de los no muertos es Wiz? – dijo Aqua confundida

-E-eh?! Bueno… - se empezó a poner nerviosa Catrina

-Ya se, de seguro eres de esas estafas que se hacen pasar por alguien más

-No soy ninguna estafa! El puesto de reina de los no muertos debió ser mío!!!

-¿Dijiste "debió? Seguramente Wiz te gano el puesto y aun sigues resentida por eso te haces llamar la reina de los no muertos

-Ella solo me gano por ser un año mayor que yo! Yo debí ser elegida, no ella! Tengo mayor poder mágico, mayor inteligencia, mayor fuerza, mayor belleza que esa tipa! – dijo Catrina en un tono infantil

-Perder es perder no importa como lo veas fufufu aparte siento que algo en ti me parece raro, pero no se que es

-¿Raro?

-Ya se! Estas usando relleno como lo hace Eris por eso te mirabas raro

-¿C-como supiste?!!!

-No es están difícil diferenciar cuando alguien usa relleno cuando ya conoces a una persona que lo usa en todo momento, pero descuida una mujer no vale menos por tener menos pecho, también hay ventajas de tener un pecho plano, claramente yo no se cuales, pero debe de haber, después de todo siempre he tenido un pecho grande perdón por no entender tu sufrimiento fufufu – dijo riéndose Aqua mientras agarraba su propio pecho para presumirlo

Su risa no duro mucho porque un potente rayo negro con tintes rojos paso rápidamente al lado de ella causando lo que se escuchaba una gran explosión, Aqua giro lentamente la cabeza para mirar que donde debería haber varias lapidas y árboles habían desaparecido completamente

-Tienes cinco segundos – dijo Catrina con voz molesta y una vena en su cabeza

-Uaaaaaaaa!!! – Aqua no pensó en correr dos veces para evitar su furia

Aqua se dirigió a esconderse atrás de una lapida

-Bien juguemos al gato y al ratón – dijo Catrina caminando lentamente

-(Creo que debería abrir el arma caja) – penso Aqua apuntó de abrirla pero antes de que pudiera una mano le agarró el pie

-Uaaaaaaaa!!! – grito Aqua al ver que salían varias manos debajo de la tierra – Purificación de muertos! Purificación de muertos! Purificación de muertos! Belleza natural! Purificación de muertos! Purificación de muertos! Purificación de muertos!

-Te encontré – dijo Catrina creando una esfera oscura con tintes rojos y se la lanzo a la lápida donde esta escondida Aqua

Aqua voló unos cuantos metros por la explosión y aterrizando de cara

-Duele! – dijo Aqua mientras se levantaba lentamente con algunos raspones

-Bien se acabo – dijo Catrina acercándose a Aqua

-Fue mala idea acercarte a mi "Purificación de muertos" – dijo Aqua creando un circulo mágico en el piso de 20 metros de diámetro

Pero como si Catrina lo supiera invoco a varios no muertos debajo de ella haciendo que ella se elevará varios metros luego creo un lazo obscuro lo lanzo a la punta a un árbol sosteniéndolo y lo uso para salir del área del circulo mágico

-¡¿Cómo reaccionaste tan rápido?! – dijo Aqua sorprendida

-Soy muy sensible a las magias sagradas, ya que entrene para evitarlas, después de todo si uno quiere ser más fuerte primero tiene que aprender sus propias debilidades y buscar una forma de contrarrestarlo

-Como sea, te alejarte mucho de mi ahora puedo sacar mi as – dijo Aqua abriendo la caja arma

-Cor! – de ella salió lo que parecía una pequeña bola azul con pequeños ojos negros y boca, en su cabeza tenia varios corales de color azul y sus patas pequeñas de color blanco ***NOTA: es como el pokemon Corsea* **

-Bien, acaba con ella, ataca! – ordenó Aqua

-Cor? – dijo confundido el coral

-Eh? – dijo igual de confundida Aqua

-¿Qué se supone que debería hacer? Como sea tomen esto – dijo Catrina lanzando múltiples esferas

-Uaaaaaaaa!!! / Coooooor!!! – gritaron los dos mientras corrían y esquivaban

-Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda!!!

-(Creo que había una palabra clave para que funcionara ¿Cuál era?) – intento recordar Aqua

-Transformación, abra cadabra, zawarudo… CAMBIO FORMA!!

-Cor – el coral empezó a brillar

-Es inútil lo que hagas, ahora muere – dijo Catrina, ya se había aburrido de jugar con Aqua así que lanzo las esferas por diferentes lados para que no las pudiera esquivar

Pero antes de que las esferas impactarán a Aqua se creo un tornado de agua girando alrededor de ella, atrapando las esferas para luego expulsarlas por diferentes partes

-¿Qué demonios?! – dijo Catrina sintiendo una gran presión

-**Eso estuvo cerca** – dijo Aqua con voz mas profunda e imponente y llevaba puesta una corona color azul

-¿Qué hiciste? ¿Cómo te libraste de mi ataque?!

-**Simple cree un tornado de agua alrededor de mi para desviar las esferas y evitar que impactarán cerca de mi, si hubiera creado un escudo cada una de las esferas hubieran explotado rompiendo mi escudo y lastimándome en el proceso, por eso pensé en la mejor solución, después de todo tengo entendido que las llamas de la tormenta no son algo para tomar a la ligera **

-¿Q-quien demonios eres tu? – dijo Catrina sudando un poco

Sentía que la chica con la que estaba peleando en este momento era muy diferente que con la que empezó, la primera emitía un aura ingenua, torpe y molesta, pero la segunda era todo lo contrario emitía un aura poderosa, tranquila y de superioridad llámenla loca pero por un momento sintió que estaba enfrente de un dios

-**Mi nombre es Aqua, objeto de culto de la orden de Axis y soy la que te vencerá**

-¿Objeto de culto? ¿Qué te creés? Una diosa

-**Así es, soy un dios **

-Seas lo que seas te mataré de una vez por toda – dijo Catrina mientras lanzaba múltiples esferas

Aqua solo se puso a esquivar mientras se movía de un lado a otro

-Jajajajaja Sigues huyendo! No has cambiado nada! – decía Catrina mientras la seguía y lanzaba esferas a Aqua

Esta solo se limitó a darle una mirada aburrida, esto solo molesto a Catrina

-Maldita! Bien acabare contigo de una buena vez – dijo Catrina lanzando un gran rayo como el que le había lanzado antes para asustarla, pero esta vez iba enserio

Pero Aqua lo esquivo fácilmente para Catrina parecía que Aqua se había vuelto más rápida

-¡¿Cómo lo esquivaste?! Era mi ataque más rápido y poderoso!!!

-**Tienes razón era muy rápido y destructivo **

-¿Era?

**-¿Aun no te has dado cuenta? mira lo que estas pisando**

-Hilos? – en el piso se podían ver varios hilos esparcidos con un toque azul – con llamas de la lluvia!

-**No estuve moviéndome de un lado a otro porque huía de ti, como habías dicho puedes detectar la magia sagrada fácilmente pero parece que no es lo mismo con llamas de ultima voluntad de la lluvia **

-Tu no eras mas rápida, yo era mas lenta, maldita perra!!!

-**Aunque tuve que sacrificar mi preciada bufanda y eso que apenas la había comprado, pero era lo único en mi que no tenia algo sagrado, tendré que darle mis más sinceras disculpas a Juan cuando esto termine, bien acabare contigo de una vez "Purificación de muertos "** – dijo Aqua creando un circulo mágico de 20 metros de diámetro

-Tengo que salir de aquí!! – Catrina intento usar su magia pero iba muy lentamente no llegaría a tiempo, ya había pisado por mucho tiempo el hilo

-**Hasta nunca **

-aaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!! – grito Catrina antes de desaparecer

-Uff eso fue agotador – dijo Aqua sin la corona

-Cor!

-Buaaaaaaa!!! Mi bufanda – Aqua lloro por su pérdida

En eso el cuarto brillo y Aqua fue enviada a otro lugar

* * *

(Cambio de escena)

Se podría observar en el pueblo como el Destructor rojo caía en pedazos mientras se desmoronaba poco a poco

* * *

(Cambio se escena)

Darkness estaba en una habitación blanca enfrente se ella había una puerta verde

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué paso con los demás?! – dijo Darkness

-Estas en la habitación que esta conectada para ir con Ciclod-sama/cuac los demás están en sus respectivas áreas/cuac

-Esta bien – dijo Darkness

-Para sallvar al pueblo/cuac tendrás que destruir su anillo/cuac eso hará que Destructor se desmorone/cuac pero para poder salir del cuarto tienes que acabar con el/cuac solo uno saldrá/cuac

-Entendido – dijo Darkness abriendo la puerta y entrando

Se podría ver un área rocosa en pleno luz del día había varios árboles alrededor y grandes montañas, en una de las montañas se podía ver un camino a la cima así que Darkness optó por seguirlo

Cuando llegó a la cima vio que había una gran área que parecía una arena de combate y adelante esta un cíclope sentado en un trono de piedra

-Así que tu eres mi oponente te ves bien – dijo el cíclope lamiéndose los labios – Me presentó soy Ciclod líder del rey demonio y corona fúnebre del rayo de Byakuran-sama – Ciclod era un cíclope de tres metros de altura, piel color naranja, con un cuerno en su cabeza, solo llevaba unos pantalones color café, en su mano derecha sostenía un gran maso y tenia puesto el anillo Millifiore del rayo

-Yo soy… - iba a presentarse Darkness, pero fue interrumpida por Ciclod

-Darkness una paladín de clase avanzada – dijo Ciclod

-¿Cómo lo sabes?!!

-Fácil, tengo una habilidad que me permite leer los pensamientos de las personas – dijo Ciclod despreocupadamente

-¿No crees que es muy confiado de tu parte decirme tu habilidad? Podría idear un plan para contrarrestarlo – dijo Darkness seriamente

-Aun que idearas un plan podría saberlo fácilmente, además mi habilidad funciona mejor para predecir los ataques de personas que pelean cuerpo a cuerpo como tu, después de todo las personas siempre piensan lo que harán jajajaja

-Tch – chasqueo Darkness – (Esto será difícil)

-Va hacer más que difícil, aquí voy

Ciclod ataco con su martillo que tenia toques verdes a Darkness, esta se cubrió con su espada igual que Ciclod su espada tenia toque verdes

-Veo que también eres de la misma llama que yo, esto será entretenido – dijo dando otro golpe mandando a retroceder a Darkness – oh eres dura

-Soy una paladín tengo que ser fuerte para proteger a mis aliados

En eso Ciclod comenzó a lanzar varios golpes con su maso mientras Darkness se cubría con su espada, en eso Darkness vio un hueco en su defensa y no pensó dos veces para aprovecharlo

-(Je va atacar por ahí solo tengo que esquivar…) – Ciclod no termino su pensamiento porque fue obligado a retroceder por el impacto – (¡¡¡¿Qué demonios?!!! Se supone que golpearía en ese lugar!!! Lo debí esquivar perfectamente!!!) – pensó molesto – Eres buena

-G-gracias! – dijo Darkness felizmente – (Logre golpearlo! Enserio lo hice) – pensaba felizmente Darkness

-(Pensó "Logre golpearlo" seguro fue suerte) – pensó Ciclod

Pero estaba completamente equivocado, la razón por la que Darkness logro golpearlo no fue suerte sino más bien fue su propia culpa

Ciclod no sabia que Darkness no podía atinar donde ella quería, así que cuando Darkness trato de dar en un lugar en específico su golpe fue a otro lado sin que ella fuera consciente de ello y fue sin querer al lugar donde se movió Ciclod para esquivar

-Buen golpe, pero eso no será suficiente para dañar mi piel

-Entonces usare esto – dijo Darkness sacando su arma caja

-Un arma caja, seguro que eso me da más diversión, adelante ábrela

-¿No piensas detenerme? Será demasiado tarde después

-Hazlo, tengo mi habilidad para leer la mente no importa que hagas sabré de antemano por donde atacarás

Dijo Ciclod sin saber que su propia habilidad de la cual estaba muy confiado seria la razón de su derrota

-Aquí voy -dijo Darkness abriendo el arma caja saliendo de ella un puerco espín de color blanco con espinas verdes – cambio forma

-Pick – el puerco espín empezó a brillar y fusionarse con la espada de Darknees

La espada de Darknees ahora era blanca con bordes verdes, tenía varios picos alrededor del doble filo de su espada haciéndola parecer más peligrosa como una hoja de motosierra, la espada comenzó a girar rápidamente sus filos

-Bien acabare contigo de la peor forma posible – dijo Ciclod

-ah – soltó un leve gemido Darkness haciendo que su espada dejara de girar

Durante toda la pelea se había mantenido sería porque sabia que esta pelea decidiría el destino del pueblo, pero cuando escucho que Ciclod acabaría con ella de la peor forma, no pudo evitar que su lado masoquista saliera

-T-t-t-tu piensas acabar conmigo asiendo eso y aquello mientras me haces todo tipo de b-b-barbaridades!!!

Esto tomo por sorpresa a Ciclod, durante todo la pelea la paladín tenía pensamientos de proteger al pueblo y derrotarlo, y repentinamente sus pensamientos cambiaron a como la maltrataría

Ciclod miro en sus pensamientos las cosas que se imaginaba Darkness, no pudo evitar ruborizarse, si bien Ciclod tenia ese tipos de pensamientos de vez en cuando como todo hombre, pero nunca lo pensó tan extremadamente como lo hacia Darkness, el era un cíclope decente no un puerco

-N-no voy hacer eso!!! ¿Qué crees que soy?!!! ¿Un degenerado que esta mal de la cabeza?!!!

-No puedes engañar a nadie se puede ver tus intenciones en tu ojo!!!

-La única que se ve las intenciones en sus ojos eres tu! Pervertida!!!

-¿Pervertida?! No me molesta que me traten así, pero también soy una mujer!

-Entonces piensa como una!!!

-ah que despiadado!

-¿Podemos seguir donde lo dejamos?

-Cof – tocio Darkness recuperando la cordura – tienes razón he venido a derrotarte y salvar el pueblo – puso a girar los picos de su espada

-Mucho mejor aquí voy

Comenzó el intercambio de choques de armas mientras atacaban y esquivaban

Ciclod era el que lo estaba pasando peor, tuvo que poner más llamas en su arma para que pudiera aguantar los choques de la espada de Darknees, fue un error el a verse confiado y lo peor era que los ataques de la paladín iban a otra dirección de donde realmente pensaba Darkness, era demasiado difícil para el predecir donde irán, su mayor habilidad no servía de nada contra esa paladín, llego a pensar por un momento que se trataba de un prodigio que podía atacar sin pensar.

Darkness aunque tampoco lo tenia fácil, se veía realmente feliz, no sabia porque, pero sus ataques estaban cada vez más cerca de golpear a Ciclod, nunca antes le había ocurrido eso, pensó por un momento que realmente había mejorado con su puntería.

No podían estar más equivocados los dos.

-(Maldita sea! ¿Por qué me es tan difícil acabar con ella?!!!) – pendo Ciclod con desesperación

El poder para leer la mente su mayor habilidad, la habilidad que uso para acabar con varios de sus enemigos y por la cual pudo ser parte de los lideres del rey demonio, no estaba funcionando con su oponente, el siempre confiaba plenamente en su habilidad, por lo cual desarrollo un gran apego a ella, lo usaba en cada momento hasta que se hizo completamente dependiente de su habilidad.

-(Maldición! Maldición! Maldición!!!) – el ya no sabia que hacer, estaba desesperado

En uno de los intercambios, los dos lograron golpearse entre si, retrocediendo varios metros, la armadura de Darknees estaba completamente rota mientras que Ciclod había perdido el brazo izquierdo

-aaahh!!! – Ciclod grito de dolor, era la primera vez en su vida que sentía dolor, nunca antes le habían hecho tanto daño, su piel era demasiado dura, teniendo la mayor defensa entre todos los lideres, nadie con quien lucho le había hecho un solo rasguñó, nunca espero sentir dolor.

En eso Darkness se empezó acercar a Ciclod lentamente con la fuerza que le quedaba, el golpe que recibió la dejo seriamente lastimada, si no fuera por su armadura que estaba reforzada por llamas del rayo, probablemente estaría muerta, pero aun así seguía moviéndose

-No te acerques!! – grito Ciclod cayo al suelo y empezó alejarse lo más que pudo arrastrándose,

Darkness no podía escuchar solo se acercaba lentamente, aunque Darknees parecía que estaba en sus ultimas para Ciclod parecía una figura imponente dirigiéndose acabar con su vida, era la primera vez que sentía esta sensación, no le gustaba para nada, olvidando activar su habilidad de leer mentes por el pánico, comenzó a respirar fuertemente mientras retrocedía hasta topar con una roca

Ya no había donde escapar, miro adelante para ver a Darkness parada enfrente de el, ella comenzó a levantar su espada lentamente

-Espera! Te daré lo que quieras! Dinero, poder, lo que sea sólo déjame viv… - no pudo terminar su frase, la espada de Darknees cayo rápidamente abajo, en ese momento el ojo de Ciclod quedo en blanco, el había muerto

-Al fin pude golpear por primera vez donde quería – dijo Darkness antes de desmayarse

Pero la espada de Darknees no dio a un punto vital o a ninguna otra parte del cuerpo de Ciclod, el lugar donde cayo su espada fue donde estaba el anillo de Ciclod.

Entonces ¿Por qué murió Ciclod? Simple, murió del miedo, no pudo evitar sentir un gran miedo por Darkness, aunque sólo la conoció un momento para el la paladín era alguien incomprensible, no podía saber donde iría sus ataques, no sabia que tenia en su cabeza, no sabia porque no funcionaba su habilidad, no sabia porque lo podían dañar, nunca antes se topo con alguien como ella, no entendía nada de ella.

Las personas desde la antigüedad siempre le tuvimos miedo a las cosas que no entendíamos o cosas que nunca habían visto, esto era algo normal , las personas siempre le tenían miedo al cambio, las personas siempre preferían estar en su zona de confort, si algo salía mal o tenían un problema que no podían resolver, no pensaban en una solución para lograr salir adelanté o daban el mínimo esfuerzo, no buscaban expandir su conocimiento, lo único que hacían era usar todo lo que tenían a la mano, sin molestarse en buscar más haya, sino podían simplemente caían en desesperación.

Lo mismo aplicaba para Ciclod, esta tan confiado en su habilidad, tan cómodo en usarla en todo momento, que no pudo ver más haya de ello, cayó en desesperación cuando su habilidad no sirvió, cuándo Darkness alzó su espada y bajo veloz mente cerca de el no pudo evitar sentir temor, antes de que la espada lo golpeará el murió de un ataque al corazón por el miedo que le tenia.

El cuarto empezó a brillar y el cuerpo de Darkness fue enviada a otro lugar.

* * *

(Cambio de escena)

Se podía ver como el Destructor verde caía lentamente mientras se desmoronaba en pedazos.

* * *

(Cambio de escena)

-¿En donde estoy? – preguntó Megumin - ¿Y porque estas aquí también?

-No se – dijo Yunyun – supongo que se trata de los combates en pareja que dijo anteriormente

Las dos se encontraban en un cuarto blanco frente a ellas estaba una puerta que de un lado era color amarillo y del otro blanco

-Bienvenidas/cuac están en el cuarto que conecta donde están Jekill-sama y Hyld-sama/cuac cuando estén adentro tendrán que destruir los anillos de los lideres/cuac para destruir a los Destructores/cuac y sólo dos personas pueden salir/cuac vivos/cuac abran la puerta/cuac

-Así que será un 2 vs 2, intenta no estorbar – dijo Megumin mientras abría la puerta

-No lo haré! – dijo Yunyun siguiéndola

Entraron en lo que parecía una ciudad desierta en medio de la noche, con varios edificios, iluminados por la luz de la luna y postes de luz. En eso se empezaron a escuchar pasos venir y las demonios carmesí voltearon donde provenía el ruido.

-Ustedes deben de ser nuestras oponentes, un placer, me presentó mi nombre el Jekill, líder del rey demonio y corona fúnebre de Byakuran-sama – dijo el ahora llamado Jekill

Era lo que parecia un hombre normal con un traje negro de los antiguos con una camisa blanca abajo, un sombrero largo y un monóculo en su ojo derecho, en su mano izquierda tenia el anillo Millifiore de la niebla

-Jajaja espero que nos entretengan, soy Hyld líder del rey demonio y corona fúnebre del sol de Byakuran-sama – decía el ahora llamado Hyld

Llevaba el mismo traje que Jekill con diferencia que su monóculo estaba en su ojo izquierdo, pero el no parecía una persona sino un monstruo de color verde, musculoso y con grandes brazos, en su mano derecha tenia el anillo Millifiore del sol

-Yo soy Megumin, la mejor maga en magia explosiva de los demonios carmesí!

-Esto… - Yunyun le daba vergüenza presentarse

-También debes presentarte, es algo básico – dijo Megumin

-E-esta bien, y-yo soy Yunyun futuro líder de los demonios carmesí y maga de magia avanzada

-Es un gusto enfrentarse a dos demonios carmesí, esto será interesante – dijo Jekill

-Aun que tienen nombres raros, ¿No crees? Nii-san – dijo Hyld

-Oye eso es grosero – dijo Megumin – ¿Nii-san? ¿Son hermanos? Ni se parecen

-Señorita Megumin pido disculpas por mi hermano menor, pero lo que acaba de decir también es grosero, no puedes juzgar a una persona por su apariencia, somos hermanos de sangre para tu información

-Nii-san empecemos de una vez, pido a la que si tiene pecho – dijo Hyld

-Eso si fue muy grosero!!! Los haré estallar!!! – dijo Megumin molesta

-Cálmate Megumin, no puedes dejar que sus palabras te afecten o perderás – dijo Yunyun intentando calmar a Megumin

-Esta bien – dijo Megumin de mala gana – acabare primero con tu hermano y luego iré por ti, ¿Entendiste cara de gorila?

-¡¿A quien llamas cara de gorila?! Cambie de opinión, mejor peleare contigo – dijo Hyld

-Cálmate Hyld, un caballero tiene que actuar siempre con prudencia y no actuar respecto a su ira, mejor pelea con la señorita Yunyun para calmarte un poco, después de todo estamos peleando a muerte, si te descuidas un poco podrías resultar muerto – dijo Jekill

-Esta bien Nii-san

-Como dijiste esta es una pelea a muerte – dijo Megumin abriendo su caja arma

-Miau – dijo un pequeño gato negro, con alas y una cruz en su frente de color rojo

-Han descuidado a sus enemigos, Chomusuke cambio forma

-Miau – dijo el gato empezando a brillar y a fusionarse con el bastón de Megumin

El bastón de Megumin cambio a color negro y en vez de tener una esfera tenía tres esferas de color rojo carmesí intenso

-Y eso les costara caro, Explosión!!! – dijo Megumin lanzando una gran explosión donde estaban los dos hermanos dándoles de lleno, en eso una de las esferas dejo de brillar en el bastón

-Lo lograste! – dijo Yunyun – Y aun sigues de pie!

-Aparentemente este bastón divide mi magia y la combina con llamas de la tormenta, como no perdí toda mi magia aun puedo seguir de pie – dijo Megumin – es cierto lo que dijo Giotto-san, una vez que lo abramos el arma caja sabemos como usarlo, bueno salgamos de aquí ¿Dónde esta la salida?

Repentinamente se escucharon aplausos

-Que gran hechizo, si que eres alguien de temer señorita Megumin – dijo Jekill mientras se acercaba junto a Hyld

-¡¿Cómo siguen vivos?! – dijo Megumin conmocionada

-Lo que golpeaste no éramos nosotros, eran simples ilusiones, después de todo un caballero no puede subestimar a su enemigo, me has dado buena información de ti, debería agradecerte - dijo Jekill

-Nii-san eres muy listo – dijo Hyld

-Tsk – chasqueo la lengua Megumin

-Sin mas preámbulos, empecemos – dijo Jekill creando varias columnas de fuego

-"Son solo ilusiones" – dijeron Megumin y Yunyun a la vez sin inmutarse por el calor que desprendían las columnas

-Como se esperaba de demonios carmesí, tienen una gran inteligencia por lo que es difícil engañarlas, las ilusiones en si, no son ofensivas, solo son capaz de afectarte si eres de mente débil – dijo Jekill mientras invocaba dos espadas delgadas – pero no por nada soy un líder del rey demonio y corona fúnebre

En eso Jekill desapareció repentinamente, dejando una onda de viento y le proporcionó una patada a Megumin haciéndola volar hasta chocar con un edificio

-Megumin!! – grito Yunyun preocupada

-Perdón por mi rudeza, pero esto es un duelo, Hyld encárgate primero de la señorita Yunyun, se que quieres acabar con la señorita Magumun, así que no la matare, primero cálmate, un caballero no puede pelear respecto a su ira – dijo Jekill

-Esta bien Nii-san – dijo Hyld dirigiéndose donde esta Yunyun

-Muy bien, entonces iré donde a la señorita Megumin, con su permiso – dijo Jekill desapareciendo dejando una onda de viento

-Acabemos con esto rápido, quiero acabar de una vez con esa mocosa – dijo Hyld

-No te dejare "Lightsaber" – dijo Yunyun creando un rayo amarillo yendo a gran velocidad a Hyld golpeándolo de lleno, pero el ataque solo le hizo unos pocos rasguños

-Eso hizo cosquillas jejeje – dijo Hyld mientras que en los rasguños salían luz amarilla regenerándolo - Nii-san me dijo que podía usar las llamas de esta forma, el es increíble, verdad?

-(Esto es malo, mi ataque no le hizo mucho, no por nada es un líder del rey demonio, aunque lo combine con las llamas del sol estas sólo hacen más rápido mis hechizos, si no logro abrir la caja arma estaré en graves problemas) – pensó Yunyun

-Bien, aquí voy – dijo Hyld dando un salto dirigiéndose a Yunyun mientras preparaba su puño, pero antes de que pudiera dar a su objetivo, Yunyun lo esquivo rápidamente lanzándose a un lado, el ataque de Hyld hizo un cráter en el piso – tsk, no esquives!

-(No están rápido como su hermano, pero tiene una gran fuerza bruta, tal parece que no sabe usar por completo las llamas, por lo que se limita a curarse, intentaré otro ataqué) "Cursed lightning" – dijo Yunyun lanzando un gran rayo rojo con tintes amarillos a una gran velocidad a Hyld, esta vez haciendo más daño y tirando a este

-Maldita! Eso dolió! – dijo Hyld levantándose mientras se curaba la herida en el pecho

-(Mi hechizo le hizo daño, pero se sigue regenerando, y si lo ataco constantemente con ese hechizo, no puedo saber si lo lograre derrotar antes de que agote toda mi magia, la manera de vencerlo es con un ataque decisivo que acabe completamente con el, si tan solo tuviera un hechizo como el de Megumin) ¿Qué debo hacer? – dijo Yunyun en voz baja

-Deja de hablar contigo misma – dijo Hyld parado enfrente de Yunyun y le dio un golpe mandándola a volar, chocando con un edificio y escupió algo de sangre

Yunyun estaba muy centrada en sus pensamientos que no notó cuando se acercó

-D-duele – dijo Yunyun mientras intentaba ponerse de pie e intentándose curar con las llamas del sol, pero no era tan rápida su curación como la de Hyld

-Veo que sabes el mismo truco, pero no te servirá mucho – dijo Hyld mientras le daba otro golpe, estrellándose esta vez con un árbol –después de acabar contigo iré por tu amiga

-A-amiga – dijo en voz baja Yunyun – ( moriré, voy a morir, al menos pude hacer amigos, aunque fue por poco tiempo pude llegar hacer amigos, amigos con los que entrene juntos, con los que comí juntos, con los que viví en el mismo techo, con los que me veían como una compañera, lo único de lo que me arrepiento es de no poder ayudar a Megumin en esta pelea)

-(¿Estas de acuerdo con eso? ) - de repente sonó una voz en su cabeza

-(¿Qué?)

-(¿Estas de acuerdo con eso? ¿Estas de acuerdo con morir de esta forma? ¿Estas de acuerdo con dejar morir a tu amiga? ¿Estas de acuerdo con darte por vencida? )

-(Pero No soy rival para el, ni siquiera puedo pararme, ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer?)

-(No lo se, ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer?)

-(¿Lo que quiero hacer?)

-(Así es ¿Qué es lo que dice tu corazón?)

-(Yo… quiero ganar, quiero derrotarlos, quiero ayudar a Megumin, quiero salvar el pueblo, quieto pasar el tiempo con mis nuevos amigos, quiero ser de ayuda, quiero que me reconozcan, pero sobre todo quiero) Superarme!!! – grito Yunyun en eso empezó a emanar llamas del sol por todo su cuerpo recuperándose de sus heridas un poco más rápido

-¿Qué esta pasando? – dijo Hyld tapándose los ojos por el fuerte resplandor de Yunyun

En eso la caja arma de Yunyun empezó a moverse

-¿Se mueve? Entonces la abriré – dijo Yunyun acercando su anillo en su arma caja

-Kiun – dijo una tarántula blanca con seis ojos de color amarillo

-(veo que solo necesitabas algo de motivación, realmente me recuerdas mucho a Tsunayoshi-kun) – dijo Giotto para si mismo – (demuestra lo grande que puede ser tu voluntad Yunyun-kun)

-Cambio forma!

-kiun – en eso la tarántula comenzó a transformarse colocándose en la muñeca del brazo derecho de Yunyun

Se transformo en un arma de seis lanzadoras circulares de 1 cm de diámetro cada una, aparte de eso aparecieron otro cinco anillos, tres en su mano derecha y dos en la izquierda de color plateado con forma de ojo de tarántula

-Toma esto – dijo Yunyun lanzando lo que parecían telarañas con tintes amarillos llendo a gran velocidad a Hyld y atrapando a este

-¿Qué es esto? Esta todo pegajoso! – dijo Hyld intentando romper las telarañas, pero cada vez que las estiraba, estas se contraían como si se estuvieran regenerando – Aaaahh – grito rompiendo las telarañas a duras penas – Maldita! Ahora verás – dijo dirigiéndose a Yunyun

-Bien intentare esto – en eso Yunyun volvió a disparar las telarañas, pero esta vez tenían tintes amarillos y verdes, se dirigieron a Hyld, el intento esquivar, pero fue inútil, las telarañas eran más rápidas que el

-Están mas apretadas que antes! – dijo Hyld intentando romper las telarañas, pero parecía inútil

Eso era porque se regeneraban gracias a las llamas del sol y se enfurecieron gracias a las llamas del rayo

-Bien eso lo mantendrá ocupado, debo ir por Megumin – dijo Yunyun corriendo

-Oye no me dejes aquí!

* * *

(Con Megumin)

-Cof – tosió sangre Megumin después de estrellarse con el edificio e intento pararse a duras penas con ayuda de su bastón

-Veo que lo aguantaste bien – dijo Jekill llegando

-Cállate! Te haré explorar – dijo Megumin preparando su ataqué

-¿Estas segura de hacerlo? Yo podría simplemente esquivarlo

-¿Por qué me dices eso? Me subestimas, no?

-Nada de eso, es más te tengo en alto estima, sólo que Hyld esta impaciente por pelear contigo, no puedo arruinarle la diversión, por eso quiero que guardes tus energías y así lo entretengas

-¿Y crees poder seguir vivo antes de que venga? Podría acabarte cuando menos te lo esperes

Decía eso Megumin, pero realmente estaba ganando tiempo para pensar en algo para derrotarlo, no podía subestimar a su enemigo, por alguna razón sentía que era más débil que su hermano, pero también sentía que era el más peligroso de los dos

-¿En que estas pensado señorita Megumin?

-En como debería hacerte explotar, estoy pensando si te dejo cosido o quemado

-Oh, que miedo, pero una dama no debería tener ese tipo de pensamientos

Megumin pensaba, pero no se le ocurría una forma segura de darle, lanzar su hechizo seria demasiado arriesgado, si fallaba se quedaría inmóvil, sólo tenia dos oportunidades, ella vio de primera mano su velocidad, si tan solo hubiera una forma de mantenerlo quieto, ganaría.

-No debes de hacer esas caras, una linda chica siempre debe de estar sonriendo

-Cállate! Das asco con tu actuación barata de caballerosidad

Si bien Jekill era un caballero y un caballero debe de estar siempre calmado, este comentario logro sacarle una vena en su frente, mostrando que estaba enojado

-¿Cómo que "actuación barata de caballerosidad"? – dijo Jekill en un tono sombrío

-Así es, como oíste, imitación barata de caballero! – dijo Megumin

Ella trataba de hacerlo enojar para que así bajara la guardia y tuviera una oportunidad para atacar

-Tu maldita mocos… (Espera, no pierdas la paciencia, eso no es de un caballero, debo pensar serenamente) Señorita Megumin, entiendo lo que tratas de hacer, pero no servirá, no soy de mente débil para dejarme llevar por mi ira, aun así, no puedo pasar por alto tus insultos, espero que Hyld no se enoje por dejarte algo herida – dijo Jekill recobrando la compostura

-(Esto es malo, el va atacar) – en eso Megumin intento huir

-No servirá de nada, soy demasiado rápido – dijo Jekill acercándose a Megumin con su velocidad , pero antes de que la alcanzará con su espada, tuvo que esquivar algo rápidamente

-Yunyun! – grito Megumin y noto que tenia abierta su arma caja- ¿Pudiste abrirla? ¿Qué paso con el otro? ¿Lo derrotaste?

-(¡¿Logro derrotar a Hyld?!, no, todavía puedo sentir su presencia, seguro logro atraparlo para que no se pudiera mover…) – los pensamientos de Jekill fueron interrumpidos porque la telaraña con tintes amarillos que esquivo lo había atrapado el pie - ¡¿Cómo?!

Jekill no contaba que la telaraña podía rebotar después de a ver impactado en un objeto sólido hasta llegar a su objetivo

-Te tengo – dijo Yunyun

-Pues lamento decepcionarte – dijo Jekill mientras cortaba la telaraña, tuvo que dar dos cortes rápidamente para lograr liberarse – eso estuvo cerca, por cierto, ¿Qué paso con Hyld? Se que no lo has derrotado, aun puedo sentir su presencia

-El esta ocupado, ahora yo seré tu oponente – dijo Yunyun

-Oye, el es mi oponentes! – dijo Megumin – pero sólo por esta vez lo dejare pasar – ella sabía que no podía ganarle sola, así que esperaría la mejor oportunidad para atacar, vio lo que el arma caja de Yunyun podía hacer, lo mejor era esperar a que lo atrapará para poder terminar con el de una forma segura

-Bueno, esto se pone interesante, pero ¿Podrás superar mi velocidad? – dijo Jekill moviéndose rápidamente

En eso Yunyun esta vez disparo seis telarañas, casi a la misma velocidad de Jekill, poniéndosela un poco difícil de esquivar, Jekill no solo se tenia que preocupar de esquivar las primeras, sino que tenia que preocuparse de los rebotes

-(Por lo que pude ver, una vez que impactan a su objetivo se enredan a el, si lo atacó con mis espadas es probable que se queden atrapadas, lo más sensato sería que una de las telarañas se me pegara, para poderla cortar, pero tengo más trucos para mostrar) – pendo Jekill en eso se movió atrás de un árbol, en eso salieron varios Jekill – puede que no puedan sentir mis ilusiones, pero eso no significa que no puedan verlas

-¿Debería atacar a todos a la vez? Puede que logre darle ya que lo estas distrayendo – dijo Megumin

-No, lo mejor seria atraparlo – dijo Yunyun

-Pero no puedes seguirlos a todos

-Tal vez si pueda – dijo Yunyun, en eso de las seis telarañas aparte de salir los tintes amarillos, salieron también tintes morados

Las telarañas una vez que toparon en un lugar sólido, se dividieron en diez cada una, habiendo un total de sesenta telarañas rebotando por todos lados, eliminando a la mayoría de las ilusiones

-¡¿Puedes usar dos llamas?! – dijo sorprendida Megumin

-Veo que estas llena de sorpresas señorita Yunyun – dijo Jekill – con su permiso realizaré una retirada táctica – en eso desapareció en una nube de humo

-Esta huyendo!!! – dijo Megumin

-Sigámoslo – dijo Yunyun

-Pero no puedo correr

-B-bueno puedes subirte a mi espalda – dijo Yunyun un poco apenada, sería la primera vez que hacia algo de amigos como eso

-B-bueno, no tenemos mucho tiempo – dijo Megumin apenadamente, ser cargada por la persona que consideraba inconscientemente su rival era algo humillante para alguien orgullosa como ella, pero no podían perder tiempo

* * *

(Con Jekill)

-Bien primero debo encontrar a Hyld para contraatacar – dijo Jekill saltando de edificio en edificio buscando a su hermano

-Zzzzz – se podían escuchar unos ronquidos

-¿Es en serio? No pudiste liberarte y te quedaste dormido, deberías esforzarte un poco más, despierta de una vez Hyld

-Zzz… cinco minutos más – decía aun dormido Hyld

-Yare yare, ¿No querías acabar con la señorita Megumin? – seguía sin responder – bueno intentare esto – de la nada creó carne cosida con sus ilusiones, las ilusiones no funcionaban por completo con gente inteligente, funcionaban mejor con personas como Hyld que no usaban mucho su cabeza

-Snif snif.. Carne!!! - dijo Hyld finalmente despertando

-Te desatare de una vez – en eso Jekill dio varios cortes, pero las telarañas eran muy resistentes – Hyld ayudame, intenta romperlas, cuando vea que se estiran las cortaré para que puedas salir

-¿Y la carne?

-Hazlo de una vez

-Sí, Nii-san – en eso compensó a estirar las telarañas, Jekill aprovechó los lugares donde más se estiraban las telarañas y dio varios cortes rompiéndola – al fin libre!

En eso seis telarañas con tintes amarillos y azules se dirigían a ellos, Jekill esquivo rápidamente, pero Hyld fue atrapado

-Rayos

-Veo que llegaron, pero es de mala educación atacar sin antes avisar

-Bien, al menos ya asegure a uno – dijo Yunyun

-Te veo muy confiada señorita Yunyun, Hyld intenta liberarte

-Eso intento, pero siento que mi fuerza disminuye poco a poco, es difícil liberarme

-(Así que también puede usar más de dos llamas, esto es problemático) – pensó Jekill, en eso varias telarañas con tintes amarillos y morados se dirigieron a el – El mismo truco no servirá dos veces señorita Yunyun

-Lo se – dijo Yunyun

Jekill volvió crear varias ilusiones de el para liberarse, pero las telarañas pasaron a través de las ilusiones, ni sus ilusiones ni las telarañas hacían contacto aunque parecía lo contrario

-¿Qué esta pasando? – dijo Jekill

En eso unas de las telarañas se dirigían a el, las telarañas lo obligaron a dirigirse a otro lugar para no ser alcanzado, pero las telarañas desaparecieron

-Nani?! – dijo Jekill conmocionado bajando la guardia

En eso noto a seis telarañas con tintes amarillos y de color índigo, pero fue demasiado tarde, las telarañas lo atraparon haciendo que este soltará sus espadas

-¡¿Esas telarañas eran ilusiones?!

-Así es, ahora te tengo! – dijo Yunyun jalando de las telarañas, llevando a Jekill junto a Hyld – Ahora Megumin!

-Sí, iré con todo – en eso las dos esferas del bastón empezaron a brillar – Explosión!!!

-Nii-san! Esto se ve mal! – dijo Hyld

-Maldición! Pensar que me engañarían así!! – dijo Jekill saliendo de su papel de caballero

En eso una gran explosión, mucho más grande que la primera les dio de lleno haciéndolos desaparecer de una vez por todas

-Eso se sintió genial – dijo Megumin antes de desmayarse

-Lo hicimos! – dijo felizmente Yunyun

-B-bueno, ¿Cómo lo digo?... Gracias por ayudarme – dijo algo sonrojada Megumin

Estas palabras le llegaron a Yunyun, era la primera vez que alguien le agradecía por su ayuda, normalmente cuando ayudaba a los aventureros escapaba rápidamente antes de que ellos le agradecieran, escuchar esas palabras por primera vez la hicieron muy feliz, y con una gran sonrisa dijo:

-De nada!

En eso el cuarto empezó a brillar y las dos demonios carmesí fueron llevadas a otro lugar

* * *

(Cambio de escena)

Se podía ver como el destructor amarillo y blanco se desmoronaban poco a poco

* * *

**Y eso es todo, lo hubiera subido antes, pero el archivo que tenia más de la mitad del capítulo se borro.**

**Moraleja: no cambiar el nombre al archivo sin antes tener un respaldo**.

* * *

**Ni yo entiendo como es que se borran los datos, si sólo le cambie el nombre, bueno ahora las descripciones de las armas cajas que salieron en este capítulo**

* * *

**Usuario: Aqua**

**Arma caja: de la lluvia**

**Animal: Un pequeño coral**

**Cambio forma: corona** **azul**

**Lo que hace: es una corona de color azul, la corona expulsa llamas de la lluvia en la mente de su usuario, ya que cuentan con la característica "Tranquilidad" hace que su usuario pueda pensar con mayor calma y analizar mejor las cosas sin ser tan impulsivo, en otras palabras es como tener el modo Hyper sin la fuerza que el modo Hyper da**

* * *

**Comentario: Me pareció mejor darle a Aqua un artefacto que le ayude hacer menos… idiota, ya que si le daba un arma de combate solo la haría más fuerte de lo que ya es, ¿Y para que darle fuerza sino puede pensar bien en como usarla?, originalmente le iba a dar de animal un sapo, sólo para algo de comedia, pero al final no me convenció**

* * *

**Usuario: Darkness**

**Arma caja: del rayo**

**Animal: Un pequeño puerco espín**

**Cambio forma: una espada con picos**

**Lo que hace: los picos de la espada se pueden mover a gran velocidad como si fuera una motosierra, dándole un mayor poder destructivo a la espada, la espada reacciona a su usuario, entre más motivado a vencer este más rápido ****girara**

**Comentario: al principio quería darle otro tipo de arma como un escudo, pero al final le di la espada, ya saben lo que dicen la mejor defensa es un buen ataque, el puerco espín se lo di porque que mejor antes mal para una masoquistas que ese, digo lo puede abrazar mientras se lastima**

* * *

**Usuario: Megumin**

**Caja arma: de la tormenta**

**Animal: un gato con alas**

**Cambio forma: es un bastón de color oscuro con tres esferas de color carmesí**

**Lo que hace: el bastón obliga a su usuario a dividir en tres partes su magia para que después no caiga al primer ataque, las esferas contienen llamas de la tormenta comprimidas, cuando se lanza "explosión " una de las esferas empieza a brillar y cuando sale se combina con la magia potenciando su poder destructivo, aún si se divide la magia no perderá mucho poder**

**Comentario: Estuve pensando en una forma en que Megumin no cayera después de un solo hechizo y esto me pareció lo mejor, como pueden ver el animal es Chomusuke, no tuve que pensar en otro animal, el ya estaba decidido desde el principio**

* * *

**Usuario: Yunyun**

**Arma caja: del sol**

**Animal: una tarántula**

**Cambio forma: una pistola con seis disparadores de telarañas, colocada en su muñeca, como a Gokudera y con cinco anillos con forma de ojo de tarántula**

**Lo que hace: lanza seis telarañas a gran velocidad por las llamas del sol, si no se rompen rápidamente pueden regenerarse, cuando son disparadas y son esquivadas, estas pueden rebotar después de golpear un lugar sólido hasta llegar a su objetivo, los cinco anillos ayudan a liberar las otras llamas que maneja su usuario, para ser mezcladas con las telarañas y darles diferentes opciones para atacar**

* * *

**Comentario: Desde un principio pensé en darle más de una llama a Yunyun, y esta fue la mejor arma que se me ocurrió para combinarlas, pensé en otras, pero esta fue la que más me convenció, la razón de su animal se debe a su arma, al principio pensé que serían cuerdas o hilos, pero decidí por telarañas por eso la tarántula**

* * *

**Y esto es el final, esperó que les gustara las batallas, hasta la próxima…**

**Siguiente capitulo las peleas finales**

**Ya no confió en cambiar el nombre a un archivo ni ustedes lo hagan XD **


	8. Cap 8: Vongola vs Millifiore parte 2

**Capítulo 8: Vongola vs Millifiore parte 2**

**Nota:** No soy dueño de Katekyo hitman rebon ni de konosuba ni de personajes que se parezcan a otros

**Nota:** al final del capítulo pondré la descripción de las armas cajas y otras cosas

* * *

Se podría ver a Chris parada en un cuarto blanco, enfrente de ella estaba una puerta morada

-¡¿Dónde están todos?! ¡¿Nos separaron?! – dijo Chris

-Así es/cuac cada quien esta en un diferente lugar/cuac enfrente de usted esta la entrada a la sala de Valentina-sama/cuac, si quieres salvar al pueblo tendrás que destruir su anillo/cuac, pero para salir tendrás que derrotarla/cuac solo una saldrá/cuac

-Esta bien, solo es romper el anillo, derrotarla y salir del cuarto, eso es fácil – dijo confiadamente Chris abriendo la puerta y entrando

Se encontraba lo que parecía un bosque con varios arboles de gran tamaño, el lugar esta iluminado solo con la luz de la luna, repentinamente se escucharon varios aleteos por lo que Chris volteo arriba para ver de donde provenía el sonido

-Con que tu eres mi oponente, muestra tu gratitud por mi dándome tu sangre – dijo Valentina

Era una mujer pálida, de pelo largo color plateado, ojos rojos, tenia puesto lo que parecía un traje de gimnasta olímpico de color morado, haciendo que se resaltará su figura, se podía ver en su sonrisa unos pequeños colmillos dando a entender que era un vampiro y en su mano derecha tenía el anillo millifiore de la nube

Valentina esta sentada en un trono, el cual estaba siendo cargado por varios murciélagos

-¡¿Por qué tendría que darte mi sangre?! – respondió Chris

-Porque te estoy honrando con mi presencia, por lo que tu debes darme algo a cambio – dijo Valentina como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

-¡¿Qué?! Yo no te daré nada, estas loca mujer

-Esta bien, sino me lo das, tendré que quitártela, vallan mis leales siervos

En eso varios murciélagos fueron atacar a Chris, esta salto a un árbol esquivándolos por poco, o al menos eso creyó, uno de los murciélagos logro morder su brazo izquierdo, Chris se quito al murciélago y lo aplastó haciéndolo desaparecer

-Eso duele! – dijo Chris su herida sangraba un poco, por lo que se cubrió con un pañuelo que tenia

-Eres bastante rápida, pero veremos que tanto duras, vuelvan atacarla – ordeno Valentina

Los murciélagos se volvieron a dirigir a Chris, esta salto en árbol en árbol para evitar que la atraparan, pero los murciélagos no la perdían de vista, ella se dirigió a la punta de un árbol, utilizo su hechizo "Enlazar" para sostener varias ramas, cuando vio que los murciélagos se acercaron esta soltó las ramas golpeando a sus perseguidores

-Eso les enseñara – dijo Chris

-Eres bastante buena – dijo Valentina a un lado de ella

-¡¿Cómo?! – dijo sorprendida Chris por su repentina aparición

-Whryyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!! – Valentina grito fuerte mente creando una onda de sonido que lanzó a Chris varios metros estrellándose con varios arboles en el camino

-E-eso dolió – dijo Chris conmocionada y en su oído izquierdo se escuchaba zumbidos, lo toco y vio que esta sangrando – esto es malo, tengo que sacar el arma caja – en eso varios murciélagos se podían ver acercándose a ella, pero logro abrir la caja a tiempo

-Kyuuu! – se pudo ver a un águila salir y derribar a varios de los murciélagos, protegiendo a Chris

-Cambio forma!

-Kyuuu! – el águila empezó a brillar y a dirigiese a donde esta Chris

El águila se puso atrás de la espalda de Chris, esta ahora tenia lo que parecía dos grandes alas, las uso para elevarse por encima de los árboles

-Eres toda una atrevida, no creas que puedes estar en el mismo cielo que yo – dijo Valentina dejando su trono y sacando sus alas de murciélago para volar – soy la única que puede surcar los cielos aquí

-¿Quién te nombró dueña del cielo? – dijo Chris aunque tenia un oído mal herido todavía tenia el otro para escuchar

-Solamente alguien como yo tiene el derecho hacerlo, el derecho a volar, es algo a lo que muchos aspiran y sueñan alcanzar, pero solo pocos son privilegiados, alguien como tu que usa a otro ser para poder volar es simplemente inaceptable, no tienes el mismo derecho que yo – dijo Valentina – por lo que te obligaré a bajar de mi cielo, vengan mis siervos les daré algo de apoyo

En eso los murciélagos se acercaron a Valentina, cuando esta los tocó empezaron a brillar en un tono morado, empezando a multiplicarse, creando más murciélagos y haciéndolos un poco mas grandes, duplicando su tamaño normal

-Ahora vallan – ordeno Valentina

En eso todos los murciélagos se dirigieron a Chris

-No los dejare acercarse – en eso las alas de Chris comenzaron a brillar de un color morado y se comenzaron a desprender las plumas de sus alas, lanzando una lluvia de plumas a los murciélagos, derivando a varios, pero algunos pasaron de su lluvia y la mordieron – Duele! – dijo mientras se los quitaba

-Deja de resistirte a lo inevitable

-Tch – chasqueo la lengua Chris y tomo algo de distancia de los murciélagos mientras los atacaba a la vez

-Deténganse – ordeno Valentina a sus murciélagos

-¿P-por q-que los detienes? – pregunto Chris mientras respiraba pesadamente

-Simple, porque estas apuntó de morir aunque no haga nada

-¿D-de que e-estas h-hablando?

-¿Aun no te das cuenta? Mira donde te mordieron mis siervos, aunque bueno es natural, es parte de la habilidad de mis siervos

-¡¿Qué?! – dijo Chris al ver sus heridas todas y cada una de ellas estaban sangrando mucho -¿C-como no l-las sentí?

-Como dije antes es la habilidad de mis siervos, una vez que te muerden, no dejara de sangrar hasta que sea curado con magia sagrada o agua bendita, otro de los efectos es que cuando sangras no puedes notarlo, dando una muerte sorpresa a cualquiera que lo muerdan

-(Esto es malo) – pensó Chris

Si bien un dios no podía morir rápidamente por desangrado o falta de aire como cualquier humano, este no era el caso, al transformarse en Chris, Eris tuvo que sellar su poder sagrado, estando al nivel de un humano normal, ya que a diferencia de Aqua, ella no tenía permiso de bajar al mundo de los mortales, por lo tanto tenía que sellar su poder para no meterse en más problemas de los que ya estaba metida

-(Supongo que no tengo elección, si no peleo con todo mi poder, moriré) – pensaba Chris

Así que lo decidió, Chris empezó a brillar y a transformarse en Eris, Valentina no hizo nada tenia curiosidad de que trataba de hacer

-¿Qué esta pasando? – dijo Valentina repentinamente sintió un escalofrío

-Esto… - dijo algo nerviosa Eris

-Con que puedes transformarte, pero no te ayudara de nada – Valentina sentía algo raro en ella, sentía algo peligroso en su aura – (¿Magia sagrada?) – pensó

Ahora que era Eris, estaba algo nerviosa, nunca había peleado en esta forma y se sentía algo insegura de ella, aunque gracias a su transformación su sangrado ahora era normal, un dios no podía morir rápidamente por algo así.

-(Su sangre) – Valentina pudo sentir que la sangre de la peli morada, no salía como antes, es como si hubiera tenido solo heridas normales - ¿En esa forma eres capas de usar magia sagrada?

-S-sí, Valentina-san – dijo Eris

-Mmm… - Valentina sintió que su personalidad dio un giro de 180 grados – (¿Se deberá a su transformación? Como sea, lo que tengo que hacer no a cambiado) ataquen mis siervos

En eso los murciélagos fueron atacar a Eris, esta solo esquivaba y huía de ellos

-(¿No ataca? ¿Por qué?) – pensó Valentina

En eso unos de los murciélagos lograron morderla

-Duele – dijo Eris

Una vez que los murciélagos la mordieron, estos empezaron a desvanecerse volviéndose polvo, lo cual fue notado por Valentina

-Regresen! – ordenó a sus siervos y estos obedecieron

-¿Qué esta pasando? – se preguntaba Eris

-Por eso no atacabas, eh? No, no es eso, viendo tu expresión seguro no eras consciente de ello

-(¿De que esta hablando? ¿Se refiere a eso?) – pensó Eris dándose cuenta de lo que pasaba

Era su sangre, ahora que libero su poder de diosa todo en ella regreso a ser sagrado, incluyendo su sangre, por lo que era un potente veneno para los murciélagos

-Bueno, eso solo significa que tengo que matarte sin tener que absorber tu sangre, venga a mi mis siervos, tendrán el honor de ser una con su ama en la batalla – en eso los murciélagos empezaron a rodear a Valentina y empezó a brillar de un color rojo el lugar

-¿Qué están haciendo?

En eso la luz se apagó y ahora se podía ver a Valentina sin sus murciélagos, pero de veía diferente, su aspecto había cambiado, su cabello era rojo, tenia cuatro pares de alas y su ropa cambio a negro

-Siéntete agradecida, no muchos tienen el privilegió de verme en mi forma Carmesí

La forma Carmesí de Valentina aumentaba sus características físicas, ya que solamente la usa cuando sus siervos no son capaces de encargarse de un enemigo

-Debo hacer algo – se dijo Eris así misma

Ella debería contratacar, pero no sabia como debería de pelear, ella no era del tipo confiado o peleador, como lo era Chris, ella era alguien desconfiada y pacífica, no se podía comparar a ella

Aunque técnicamente Eris era Chris, ella no lo veía de esa manera, para ella Chris era una personalidad que ella invento, algo en lo que quería convertirse, quería poder actuar como ella siendo Eris, pero no podía actuar así

Desde que tiene memoria ella siempre ha sido una persona tranquila y amable de buen corazón, aunque algo insegura de si misma, cuando estaba con los otros dioses estos siempre la alababan por lo buena que era con todos, ellos siempre esperaban buenas cosas de ella, lo que hizo que Eris se comportara siempre de una manera educada y disciplinada para no decepcionar sus expectativas, aunque estos comportamientos eran reales en ella, también quería hacer otras cosas más divertidas, pero tenia miedo que los otros dioses no la miraran con los mismos ojos.

Por lo que un día decidió bajar al mundo de los mortales disfrazada y ocultando su poder sagrado para que no la reconocieran, ya que ella no tenia muchas responsabilidades como otros dioses, decidió aventurarse, cuando bajo pudo ver a una chica rubia orando a su templo, por lo que le dio curiosidad y habló con ella, después de un tiempo ambas se volvieron buenas amigas y esta se volvió más expresiva de lo que era al principio, marcando así la personalidad de Chris, ella uso a Chris para poder divertirse sin meterse en problemas

Un día en el mundo de los dioses Eris intento actuar como Chris, pero por alguna razón no podía, su voz se cortaba y no salían las palabras, ella aun estaba nerviosa de lo que los otros dioses pensarían de ella, por lo que cuando era Eris no podía actuar de otra forma

Por lo que no sabia actuar ante la situación que tenia enfrente de ella, por lo que opto en huir

-¿A dónde crees que vas? – dijo Valentina siguiendo a Eris apareciendo arriba de ella– no creas que puedes escapar de mí, Whyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!! – volvió a soltar su hyper voz asiendo que Eris se estremeciera y se estrellara contra el suelo

-D-duele – dijo Eris cubriendo su oído derecho para protegerlo

-Jajaja, eres solo una inútil que solo sabe huir, me preguntó si los demás ilusos que se atrevieron a enfrentar a Byakuran-sama son igual que tu

-¿L-los d-demás? – dijo Eris con voz débil – (Es cierto no estoy luchando sola)

Se dijo a si misma, por lo que recordó por lo que todos estaban luchando, estaban luchando para salvar a varias personas poniendo en riesgo su propia vida, todo por culpa de su error, todos probablemente deberían estar pasando por lo mismo que ella o peor y se pregunto ¿ella que había hecho? Trato de huir, huía mientras los demás se esforzaban para salvar el pueblo, mientras que ellos trataban de reparar su error, ¿Esta bien actuar de esta manera mientras los demás luchaban con todo lo que tenían? La respuesta era no.

Eris empezó a levantarse lentamente con la fuerza de su determinación

-Oh? ¿Aun puedes levantarte? Aunque lo hagas es inútil, no importa cuanto lo intentes, no puedes vencerme – dijo Valentina

Eris no respondió, se limito solo a ponerse de pie, cuando lo logro saco una larga pluma la cual uso para cortar su largo cabello, después de eso arrancó el largo de la falda de su vestido y se arrancó las mangas y se quito la gorra que tenía, miro a los ojos a Valentina, esto estremeció a la vampira, su mirada había cambiado, cambio de una mirada insegura a una de determinación, los ojos morados de Eris comenzaron a brillar de un tono más morado de lo que ya era, después de esto dijo:

-¡¡Ya no huiré más de ti!! – dijo volando poniéndose a la altura de Valentina

-Así que te estas acercando, en vez de huir te acercas a mi, la gran Valentina-sama

-Sino me acercó a ti no podre derrotarte y salvar el pueblo

-Eso lo veremos, Wryyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!! – grito Valentina lanzando su hyper voz

Esto hizo retroceder a Eris varios metros mientras se tapaba su oído para soportar el grito, pero en eso Eris hizo algo que sorprendió a Valentina, agarro la pluma que uso para cortarse el cabello y se la encajó en su oído derecho, rompiendo el tímpano de su oído bueno

-¡¿Nani?! – esto sorprendió a Valentina dejando de usar su hyper voz por la impresión

Eris no desperdicio esta oportunidad y la uso para acercarse a ella a una gran velocidad, en esto Valentina intento usar su hyper voz, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo Eris le proporciono un derechazo a su boca, rompiéndole algunos dientes, mandando a Valentina a retroceder varios metros.

El golpe hizo sangrar su boca, esta le ardía como mil demonios

-¡¡¡Maldita perra!!! – grito enojada – cof! – repentinamente empezó a toser sangre – (¡¿Qué demonios?!)

En eso se dio cuenta de algo, la mano de Eris estaba sangrando, pero no era su sangre que le saco por el golpe que le dio, sino que era sangre de ella, aparentemente se hirió la mano con la pluma que uso para cortarse el pelo, lo que ocasiono la sangre, la sangre que desintegro a varios de sus siervos por morderla, la sangre sagrada la cual era un veneno mortal para los vampiros

-¡¡¡MALDITA!!! – Valentina fue atacar a Eris, pero esta se movió rápidamente atrás de ella, agarrándola en una llave - ¡¡SUELTAME!!, ¡¡¿QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES PARA TOCARME?!! – Valentina intento libertase, pero fue inútil, no podía hacerlo, se suponía que en esa forma era más fuerte que su oponente, pero no podía liberarse

En eso Eris empezó a volar más alto junto a Valentina, después de llegar bastante alto, se arrojo en picada al suelo, estrellando a las dos en un gran impacto, el impacto las separo a las dos lanzándolas en diferentes direcciones

-YO NO PUEDO PERDER, SOY VALENTINA, SOY VALENTINA – decía mientras estuvo a punto de desaparecer por a ver ingerido la sangre de Eris

Justo antes de que desapareciera Eris uso "Steal" para quitarle el anillo Millifiore, luego de tenerlo en su mano lo destruyó

-(Al menos pude hacer mi parte) – pensó Eris antes de desmayarse

En eso el cuarto empezó a brillar y Eris fue llevada a otro lugar

* * *

(Cambio de escena)

Se podía ver al destructor morado desmoronarse poco a poco

* * *

(Cambio de escena)

En un cuarto blanco se encontraba Wiz, enfrente de ella estaba una puerta azúl

-¿Magia de espacio? Supongo que con eso nos separaron a todos – dedujo Wiz

-Exactamente/cuac cada uno está en su respectivo cuarto/cuac si quieres salvar al pueblo tendrá que destruir el anillo de Triton-sama/cuac, pero para salir del cuarto tendrá que derrotarlo, solo uno saldrá/cuac pase por favor/cuac

-Gracias Pato-san – dijo Wiz entrando

En eso se pudo ver una isla en medio del mar en pleno luz de día, repentinamente empezó a salir algo del agua

-No pensé que te encontraría en este lugar ni en estas condiciones Wiz – decía un hombre sentado en un trono flotando en el agua

Era un hombre de pelo azul, ojos verdes, dientes afilados, tenía una camisa y pantalón de color café desgastado, con dos cadenas rotas en sus muñecas y en su mano derecha tenia el anillo Millifiore de la lluvia

-Lo mismo digo Triton-san – decía Wiz en un tono frío

Esto intimidó un poco a Triton, pero logro controlarse y dijo:

-¿No se suponía que no deberías involucrarte en nuestro camino? Es lo que prometiste, verdad? ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí?

-Sí, es verdad prometí que no me metería en sus asuntos, pero lo hice con la condición que no involucrara gente inocente en sus planes

-Tch – chasqueo la lengua Triton

El sabia lo que era capaz de hacer Wiz, y no quería enfrentarse a una Wiz sería si es posible, pero no tenia mucha opción, no podía fallarle a Byakuran, para él fue un gran honor que el se fijara en el, reclutándolo como una de sus coronas fúnebre, aunque Byakuran era nuevo, sintió que el tenia un aura que lo hipnotizaba, no sabia el porque al principio luego que supo de las ambiciones que tenía, cuando las escucho pensó que Byakuran estaba loco, pero el le mostró un poder, un poder que no se encontraba en este mundo, algo que era completamente desconocido, "Las llamas de ultima voluntad y los anillos mares", el les mostró como usarlas.

Tritón estaba fascinado por ellas, especialmente porque Byakuran pudo luchar con uno de los desastres naturales y salir vivo con el poder de las llamas, y eso decía mucho del poder que estas poseían, por lo que decidió unirse a Byakuran, el tenía una meta que no parecía tan loca como al principio, pensó que era mejor servirle a el que al rey demonio.

-Sinceramente Wiz, no quiero luchar contigo, pero no tengo opción, tengo que cumplir con las ordenes de Byakuran-sama

-Yo tampoco quiero luchar contigo, por eso te pido de favor que te rindas destruyendo tu anillo, ya buscaremos una manera de salir de aquí

-Kikiki, lo siento, pero no puedo hacerlo, además no entiendo porque te preocupas por unas cuantas personas sin valor, ¿Tanto te importan para poner tu vida en juego?, ¿Crees que ellos serían capaces de hacer lo mismo por ti?

-Probablemente tengas razón, yo no soy tan importante para ellos, pero aun así no puedo hacerlo, cuando me volví una Lich me prometí que no lastimaría a ningún humano y protegería aquellos que solo viven una vida normal, poniendo en riesgo mi vida para protegerlos

-Ya lo debes de saber, pero aunque me derrotes tendrás que recibir un castigo por interponerte en las planes de Mao-sama, lo más sabio seria que yo te elimine en vez de él, kikiki – reía Triton

-Entonces dime, ¿Atacar una aldea de novatos esta en los planes de Mao-sama? – dijo Wiz con una expresión seria

Triton solo pudo tragar saliva

-Tanto tu como yo sabemos cómo actúa Mao-sama, cuando ve una posible amenaza, lo que hace es mandar a alguien para debilitarlos internamente sin matar a nadie inocente, quitándoles sus fuentes de recursos, la única excepción a esto es cuando alguien que sea un "aventurero" lo descubra o intente oponerse y solo elimina sin piedad aquellos que intentan entrar a su castillo para desafiarlo, por lo que tu no estas actuando bajo las órdenes de Mao-sama – dijo Wiz

-Kikiki, realmente no puedo engañarte, tienes razón, no estoy actuando bajos sus órdenes, estoy trabajando para Byakuran-sama

-He escuchado algunas cosas de él, ¿Es realmente tan bueno para que lo quieras servir? – dijo Wiz recordando lo que Tsuna le conto de Byakuran

-No lo entenderías, Byakuran-sama es una persona única, tiene un extraño carisma que te hipnotiza, el es alguien diferente a Mao-sama, Byakuran-sama tiene metas realmente grandes que estoy seguro que se cumplirán con el tiempo, pero Mao-sama carece de eso, el no tiene una meta solo se concentra en proteger su castillo sin mirar mas lejos a lo que puede hacer, sinceramente creo que es desperdicio que Mao-sama tenga tanto poder, aunque solo estará en la cima por poco tiempo, hasta que Byakuran-sama le quite su puesto

-Espera!, ¡¡¿Byakuran quiere destronar a Mao-sama?!!, ¡¡¿Sabes que eso es traición?!! – dijo Wiz conmocionada con la revelación

-Kikiki, lo sé bien, pero no puedo retroceder ahora, ya he escogido mi camino, el cual es servirle a Byakuran-sama

-¿No tienes miedo de lo que Mao-sama les hará si se entera?

-Claro que no, tal vez antes sería diferente, pero Byakuran-sama me salvo, me salvo de los simples ideales de Mao-sama, me enseño que puedo ser alguien importante ,me enseño mi valor en este mundo

-Una opción pacifica no es una opción, verdad? -dijo Wiz

En el fondo Wiz no quería pelear con Triton, ella sabía que él no había lastimado a nadie inocente en todo el tiempo en que estaba como líder del rey demonio, solo mataba a los aventureros que se oponían a él, siempre siguiendo las ordenes del rey demonio, pero no tenía otra opción, tendría que derrotarlo si quería salvar a al pueblo, manteniendo así la promesa que se hizo a ella misma y a su padre.

-No lo es, bueno esto ya duro mucho, ahórrame el trabajo innecesario y muere – dijo Triton convocando un dragón de agua y lanzándolo a Wiz

-"Crystal Murralla" – dijo Wiz convocando una pared de hielo, deteniendo al dragón de agua, haciendo que este se destruya y esparciendo agua por todos lados

-Kikiki, no por nada tienes el apodo de Bruja de hielo, veamos si puedes detener esto – Triton convoco a dos dragones de agua mandándolos por diferentes partes, uno iba a la derecha de Wiz y otro a la izquierda dándole de lleno a Wiz – kikiki, bueno con eso terminamos

Pero en eso se escucho una voz

-"Cursed Crystal Prision"

Una gran cantidad de hielo se dirigía hacia Triton, este aprovecho el agua que tenia en sus pies y la uso para esquivar el ataque, lanzándose arriba después de eso invoco a otro dragón para pararse encima de el

-Eso estuvo cerca Wiz, ¿Qué es eso? – dijo Triton viendo a Wiz sana y salva con un cuervo en su hombro

-Muchas gracias, me salvaste – dijo Wiz acariciando al cuervo

Desde antes de entraran al portal, Wiz había abierto el arma caja porque pensaba que el cuervo podría tener claustrofobia por estar en la caja todo el tiempo, durante todo el tiempo el cuervo uso las llamas de la niebla para hacerse invisible por lo que Tritón no lo noto al principio

-Hajo – dijo el cuervo, era un cuervo como cualquier otro, lo único que lo diferenciaba de los demás eran sus plumas color índigo

-Bien, cambio de forma – dijo Wiz

-Hajo – el cuervo comenzó a brillar y a transformarse en una oz

-Eso es interesante, ¿Eso es lo que puede hacer las llamas de ultima voluntad? – dijo Triton intrigado por el cuervo

-Lo diré una última vez, ¿Podemos resolver esto de una forma pacífica? – dijo Wiz con esperanzas de que Tritón reconsiderará

-La respuesta es no

-Que mal – dijo Wiz tristemente mientras chocaba la parte inferior de la oz al suelo, creando múltiples Wiz

-Kikiki, no importa que tantos clones hagas, al fin y al cabo son solo ilusiones, solo afectan a personas de mente débil, que por desgracia para ti, no lo soy, toma esto! – dijo Tritón

Convocando una parvada de pájaros de agua que salieron del mar y los mando donde estaban todas las Wiz, cuando impactaron levantaron varias nubes de polvo

-Kikiki, no creo que eso haya sido suficiente para acabar contigo, sal de una vez, ¿Dónde estas Wiz-chan? – dijo Tritón

-Aquí – dijo Wiz atrás de Tritón, sosteniendo la oz cerca del cuello de Triton

-Kikiki, así que usaste las ilusiones como distracciones para llegar a mi – dijo Tritón mientras cuidadosamente miraba abajo viendo que el dragón de agua en su mayoría estaba congelado menos la cabeza que se terminaba de congelar poco a poco – con razón sentía frío los pies

-No te muevas – advirtió Wiz – ríndete de una vez, conozco tu habilidad, puedes controlar el agua y moldearla a tu gusto, estando a esta altura dudo que el agua llegue a tiempo para ayudarte, así que entrégame tu anillo

-Creo que olvidas porqué soy un líder del ejército del rey demonio, Wiz – en una serpiente de agua se dirigía a morder a Wiz, esta tuvo que retroceder para evitar la mordida

-¿Cómo es posible? No había agua aquí arriba – dijo sorprendida Wiz

-Bueno, yo no diría eso – Triton giro para mostrar una serpiente de agua saliendo de su boca – solo tuve que usar el agua que tengo en mi cuerpo Kikiki – dijo mientras se lanzaba de regreso al mar – Tuviste una oportunidad de acabar conmigo y la desperdiciaste, no eres la misma Wiz que derroto a tres lideres del rey demonio sin ayuda, ahora muere!!!

Tritón creo seis dragones de agua, estos fueron atacar a Wiz, Wiz no tuvo mas opción de esquivar y huir de ellos, en eso uno de los dragones logra golpear a Wiz y lanzarla a una isla cercana, Wiz rodó hasta que topo con un árbol

-Duele – dijo Wiz mal herida

-Kikiki, ¿Quién pensaría que te tendría a la bruja de hielo a mis pies? Esto es grandioso – dijo Tritón mientras se acercaba a Wiz

-"Cristal arrow" – dijo débilmente Wiz mientras que lentamente se iba formando un arco de hielo en sus manos

-Es inútil, ya has caído en el efecto de mis llamas de la lluvia, no podrás convocar tu magia como antes Kikiki – en eso creo una lanza de agua y la lanzo a Wiz atravesándola, pero esta se desvaneció – Tch, una ilusión, muy bien juguemos a las escondidas, Wiz-chan

Cuando el dragón de agua golpeo a Wiz esta creo una ilusión suya cayendo a un lugar mientras que ella se cubrió con ilusiones cayendo en otra parte sin ser vista, ella estaba débil el golpe del dragón realmente la afectó, estaba en un matorral escindida no tan lejos de donde creo la ilusión, intento atacar a Tritón con "Cursed Crystal Prison", pero fue inútil, su magia iba muy lentamente, aunque lo terminara dudaba que el ataque lo alcanzaría

En eso toco un accesorio que tenia escondido bajo su ropa, lo saco mostrando un collar con una pequeña esfera celeste, era un objeto que Tsuna le dio a Wiz antes del combate

Si no mal recordaba Tsuna le había dicho que era un objeto que potenciaba la magia de hielo, según era lo que habían descubierto, el objeto salió del general de las nieves cuando lo vencieron, al principio intentaron venderlo, pero ninguna persona podía utilizarlo por alguna razón, por lo que Tsuna se lo dio pensando que se necesitaba a una persona con gran poder mágico para controlarlo

Wiz intento usar el collar durante toda la batalla, pero fue inútil, ella tampoco era capaz de usarlo, el collar no respondía a ella, aunque Wiz sentía un gran poder en la esfera del collar no sabia como usarlo, esto era su única opción de vencer a Tritón

-Wiz-chan, sal de donde quieras que estés – se podía oír la voz de Tritón – Kikiki, realmente quien pensaría que la bruja de hielo se este escondiendo, no pareces la misma persona que decidió atacar el castillo del rey demonio y derrotó a tres lideres

En eso Wiz se recostó para descansar un momento, en eso se puso a recordar el porque ataco al rey demonio y como consiguió su puesto como líder del rey demonio

La razón fue simple su padre, el padre de Wiz era un líder del rey demonio y ella lo sabia, aunque su padre era un lich, Wiz nació siendo un humano por parte se su madre, la madre de Wiz escapo de su familia al enterarse de la verdadera identidad de su esposo, por lo que Wiz creció criada por su padre, su padre siempre le enseño que no importa tu raza o apariencia siempre debes de ser buena con las personas, sin discriminarlas conociéndolos antes de juzgarlos, protegiéndolos si es necesario. Su padre le había enseñado sobre el valor de la vida.

Cuando Wiz cumplió 17 años se le entrego la noticia de que su padre había muerto, por parte de una paloma mensajera, ella no lo tomo muy bien y apoderada de su ira fue al castillo del rey demonio a encontrar respuestas, cuando llegó destruyó la entrada para entrar, en eso tres lideres intentaron detenerla, pero fue inútil Wiz era más fuerte que ellos tres por lo que los dejo inconscientes

Cuando finalmente llegó donde estaba el rey demonio intento atacarlo, pero fue inútil no sabia como, pero de un momento a otro Wiz estaba boca abajo en el suelo, el rey demonio estaba apunto de acabar con ella, hasta que Wiz comenzó a llorar y gritar reclamándole porque su padre murió, el rey demonio se detuvo y empezó a explicarle que su padre murió a manos de un aventurero mientras salvaba a su compañero, le explicó que su padre fue un gran hombre y le ayudo mucho a proteger su castillo, se disculpo por no mandar apropiadamente una carta con los detalles de su muerte

Después de eso el rey demonio le ofreció un puesto como líder, por lo que Wiz acepto con una condición, la cual era no lastimar a gente inocente o gente que no se pueda defender, por lo que el rey demonio acepto convirtiendo a Wiz en una lich como a su padre para que pudiera formar parte de sus filas, luego le encargo que hiciera una barrera para proteger el castillo después de hacerla se le encargo pequeñas misionas que podía hacer gracias a su estatus como lich, tiempo después el rey demonio le recomendó que tomara el puesto como reina de los no muertos ya que no había una en ese momento y lo demás ya lo saben.

Desde ese día se prometió a si misma seguir los pasos de su padre, protegiendo aquellos que no tengan nada que ver con las peleas, aquellas personas que no lastimaban a nadie y que sólo querían vivir en paz

De a poco a poco Wiz se estaba poniendo de pie, mientras que el orbe que tenía empezó a brillar intensamente desprendiendo aire frío, congelando los arboles y arbustos de su alrededor

-Kikiki, puedo sentir el frío, así que por ahí te escondías – dijo Tritón percatándose de donde estaba Wiz – aunque intentes hacer un hechizo es inútil, mis llamas te deben de haber afectado – dijo creando tres flechas de agua lanzándolas a donde estaba Wiz

En eso una gran cantidad de hielo se dígito a donde estaba destruyendo las flechas de agua

-¡¿Qué demonios?! – dijo Tritón esquivando a duras penas el hielo – (Se supone que mis llamas de la lluvia debilitaron su magia, ¡¿Cómo demonios saco tanto poder?! ¿Una ilusión? No, no parece ser lo) Wiz! ¡¡¿Cómo demonios sacaste tanto poder?!!!

-" Cursed Crystal Prison" – se escucho la voz de Wiz

Tritón uso el agua de las plantas y arboles para evitar el ataque, pero el hechizo logro atrapar su mano izquierda

-Maldición!!! – Tritón intento sacar su brazo, pero era inútil

En eso se escucharon pasos acercándose, se podía ver a Wiz caminando con su oz y tenia lo que parecía un collar con una esfera celeste brillando, esto hizo que Tritón sintiera escalofríos al verla, no específicamente a ella sino a lo que tenia puesto, sentía que lo había visto antes, pero no recordaba donde, de repente se le vino una idea de donde lo había visto antes, pero no era posible, ¿Cómo demonios hizo para conseguir eso? ¿Por qué ella lo tiene? Se le vinieron varias preguntas a la mente por lo cual no noto a Wiz que ya esta a un metro de el

Wiz levantó su mano derecha apuntando a Tritón

-Espera Wiz!! ¡¡¿Realmente me vas a matar?!! Puedes unirte a Byakuran-sama el te salvara como lo hizo conmigo!! Piensa lo… - Tritón intento persuadirla, pero las siguientes palabras de Wiz lo hicieron callar

-" Cursed Crystal Prison" – dijo Wiz congelando a Tritón y poniéndole fin a la batalla

En eso Wiz se sentó en piso para poder descansar

-Ahora ¿Cómo salimos los dos de aquí? – penso Wiz en voz alta

En eso recordó las palabras del pato "Solo uno puede salir" y se le vino una idea, no tenia mucha magia, pero era lo suficiente para lograrlo, por lo que toco el hielo donde esta enserando Tritón y dijo:

-"Tele transportación" – dijo Wiz tele transportando a Tritón a otra parte

En eso el cuarto comenzó a brillar, pero antes de que fuera llevada recordó algo

-No destruí su anillo – dijo Wiz con una gota de sudor

En eso Wiz fue llevada a otro lado

* * *

**Y eso es todo por el momento, la pelea de Tsuna se vera en el siguiente capitulo**

**L****o hubiera subido antes, pero estaba en conflicto conmigo mismo, al no decidirme que pasara después de la pelea de Tsuna vs Byakuran por lo que me bloquee, pero ya estoy bien**

**Sin mas preámbulos la descripción de las armas cajas y otra cosa**

* * *

**Usuario: Chris/Eris**

**Arma caja: de la nube**

**Animal: Águila**

**Cambio forma: un par de alas**

**Lo que hace: sirven para que el usuario pueda volar como un águila con su misma velocidad y fuerza, las plumas de las alas se pueden lanzar a gran velocidad, gracias al atributo propagación las plumas que salen disparadas pueden tener diferentes tamaños y dureza, como tiene el atributo propagación aunque las plumas se desprendan saldrán nuevas plumas**

* * *

**Comentario: Eris fue la persona que mas me costo decidirle un arma, por lo que paso por varias pruebas (en mi mente XD) hasta que me decidí por esta**

* * *

**Usuario: Wiz**

**Arma caja: de la niebla**

**Animal: un cuervo**

**Cambio forma: una oz**

**Lo que hace: La oz funciona para que pueda manejar mejor el uso de las ilusiones, también sirve para atacar a tu oponente y defenderte, dependiendo del control que tenga el usuario**

* * *

**Comentario: La verdad creo que Wiz fue con la que menos debatí sobre que arma darle, y sobre su animal solo tenia dos opciones para ella por lo que elegí la mejor a mi parecer**

* * *

**Sobre el orbe misterioso que tiene Wiz, aquí están unos datos:**

**Usuario actual: Wiz**

**Elemento: Hielo**

**Origen: Aun es muy pronto para saberlo**

**Lo que hace: Aun es muy pronto para saberlo**

* * *

**Comentario: se que dije que potencia la magia de hielo, pero no es exactamente lo que hace**

* * *

**Esperó que tuvieran una feliz navidad y año nuevo, nos vemos**

**16 favoritos y 16 seguidores, perfectamente equilibrado como todo debe estar XD**


	9. Cap 9: Vongola vs Millifiore parte final

**Capitulo 9: Vongola vs Millifiore parte final**

**Nota**: no soy dueño de katekyo hitman rebon ni de konosuba

**Nota2**: pondré unas cosas al final

* * *

Se podía ver a Tsuna caminando por un pasillo iluminado por antorchas, al lado de el lo guiaba un pato

-¿Cuánto mas vamos a caminar? Ya llevamos como veinte minutos – pregunto Tsuna

-Ya casi llegamos/cuac tenga paciencia/cuac el cuarto de Byakuran-sama ya esta cerca/cuac – dijo el pato

-Esta bien, pero tengo una pregunta que me a estado molestando por un tiempo – dijo Tsuna con cara seria

-¿Cuál es?/cuac

-N-no quiero ofender ni nada, pero ¿Por qué un pato?

-Ni yo tengo idea/cuac así nos hizo nuestro creador/cuac

-¿Su creador? ¿No fue Byakuran? – preguntó Tsuna curioso

-Sí, Sakui-sama fue el que nos creo/cuac

-¿Sakuai es un líder del rey demonio?

-No/cuac, es un ex aventurero/cuac, pero descuida el no peleara/cuac

**NOTA: con Sakuai me refiero al tipo que creo a Destructor, busque como se llama y no lo encontré, por lo que lo bautice Sakuai, fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió, realmente intente buscar el nombre, lo juro por Diegito Maradona**

-Menos mal, no quisiera enfrentarme con alguien más – dijo aliviado Tsuna

-Ya llegamos/cuac, entre por la puerta/cuac

Enfrente de ellos se encontraba una gran puerta naranja con la cara de Byakuran

-Bien – dijo Tsuna respirando profundamente antes de abrir la puerta y entrar

Se podía ver un bosque verde en pleno día, era muy similar al lugar donde se tuvo la batalla final contra Millifiore en el futuro, a Tsuna le incómodo un poco eso, pero siguió avanzando, repentinamente unos arboles se empezaron a mover haciendo un camino por lo que Tsuna opto por seguirlo, al llegar al final encontró a Byakuram sentado en un trono

-(¿El a estado sentado mientras yo caminaba todo este tiempo? Eso es injusto!) – se quejó Tsuna en su mente

-Veo que llegaste Tsunayoshi-kum, ¿No estas cansado? – dijo Byakuran en forma inocente

-(Así que lo hizo a propósito!, No, calmante, no puedes perder la compostura, la vida de muchas personas están en juego) – intento tranquilizarse – Byakuran, ¿Por qué haces esto? – dijo Tsuna hablando por primera vez desde que entró

-¿Hacer que? – dijo Byakuran fingiendo confusión

-Hablo del ataque de los destructores, no creo que hagas esto solo porque estas aburrido, entiendo que me quieras atacar, pero las demás personas no tienen nada que ver y no entiendo el porque quieres mi anillo Vongola, aunque tu tengas el anillo Mare, no servirá de nada sin los pacificadores arcobalenos – dijo Tsuna

-Veo que realmente no lo entiendes Tsunayoshi-kun

-¿E-entender que? – dijo algo nervioso Tsuna

-No solo quiero derrotarte, lo que realmente quiero es aplastarte por completo, quiero que experimentes la desesperación… – dijo Byakuran con una sonrisa haciendo que Tsuna se le helará la sangre por un momento – al menos ese era el plan– dijo Byakuran dejando de sonreír

-¿E-el plan?

-Sí, antes de reencarnar en este mundo la diosa Eris-chan me explico varias cosas del mundo en el que me quería reencarnar, sinceramente iba a rechazar la oferta hasta que a la diosa se le escapó algo, dijo que estaba nerviosa por ser su primer trabajo, lo cual llamó mi atención y le pregunte porque, me dijo que un chico llamado Sawada Tsunayoshi pidió llevarse a la antigua diosa como un objeto por lo cual le dieron el trabajo de reencarnar almas

Eso hizo que Tsuna se sintiera mal, ya que fue el que se llevó a Aqua consigo por no manejar bien sus emociones en ese entonces

-Por lo cual me pareció una gran oportunidad para pagarte por detenerme en mis ambiciones, así que acepte su oferta y empecé mi plan, pedí como objeto tener toda la información que tuvieran de este mundo, lo cual me lo dieron en forma de un libro, después de haber reencarnado lo primero que hice fue abrir el libro y buscar donde estaba el castillo del rey demonio, cuando lo encontré procedí atacarlo, tenia planeado ser el nuevo rey demonio y después ir a por ti, desgraciadamente uno de la elite del rey demonio logro derrotarme – Byakuran dijo esto último con enojo

Esto hizo tragar saliva a Tsuna, si uno de la elite logro vencer a Byakuran, no quería imaginarse el poder que tenia el rey demonio

-Después de que me vencieran, el rey demonio se acercó a mi y me ofreció unirme a sus filas a cambio de perdonarme la vida, lo cual acepte sin pensarlo dos veces – dijo Byakuran con una cara disgustada – sinceramente fue la primera vez que me sentía así en mi vida, fue la primera vez en que sentí miedo… eso fue lo mas humillante que experimente en mi vida!! – dijo modestamente poniendo una expresión terrorífica , pero logro calmarse volviendo a su característica cara – jajaja perdón por eso

Esto realmente estaba asustando a Tsuna, para el Byakuran era una persona realmente fuerte, escuchar que sintió miedo por la presencia del rey demonio asía sonar que el rey demonio era realmente un monstruo, pero eso no importaba ahora el tenia que derrotar a Byakuran para salvar el pueblo

-Aun sigo sin entender el porque atacas al pueblo y quieres mi anillo – dijo Tsuna aun sin entender a donde quería llegar Byakuran

-Déjame llegar a eso Tsunayoshi-kun, durante la pelea que tuve con uno de la elite pude ver que usaban un objeto parecido a un collar con una esfera, lo cual me dio curiosidad y los busque en mi libro, aparentemente existían 7 artefactos misteriosos con un poder imaginable, pero por más que buscaba no encontraba más información en mi libro, por lo que me di cuenta que el libro solo se limitaba a información que llegaron a descubrir los dioses gracias a los aventureros que habían mandado a este mundo, así que me puse a investigarlos por cuenta propia, descubrí que el poder de los collares tenían similitud con los elementos de las llamas de ultima voluntad

En esto Tsuna se dio una idea de a donde quería llegar Byakuran

-¡¿I-intentas recrear la Tri-niti-set?! dijo Tsuna conmocionado

-Pin-pon es correcto, siempre y cuando tenga el anillo principal puedo recrear los demás anillos en base de eso

Esto hizo que Tsuna entendiera un poco el como Giotto logro hacer los otros anillos

-No es seguro, pero existe la posibilidad de que pueda funcionar, aunque aparentemente uno de los collares esta perdido por lo que no he visto su poder, aunque creo que el collar perdido tenga relación con el elemento cielo

-Entiendo porque querías mi anillo, pero ¿No hubiera sido más sencillo amenazarme con explotar el pueblo para que te diera el anillo desde un principio? ¿Por qué preparaste todo esto? ¿Por qué me diste tiempo para entrenarme a mi y a otras seis personas?

-Bueno ya va siendo ahora de que lo sepas, parece que los preparativos ya están listos – dijo Byakuran parándose del trono, atrás de el se podía ver seis cables conectados en su espalda

-¿Qué es eso? – pregunto Tsuna dándole un mal presentimiento

-¿Esto? Es algo que se me ocurrió para derrotar al rey demonio, sabes Tsunayoshi-kun, las habilidades que hay en este mundo son ilimitadas, pero son limitadas los que uno puede aprender, por lo que busque en el libro un método para remediar eso y encontré algo que me interesó, aparentemente una persona puede aprender varias habilidades de otras personas junto algunas características de ellas, todo eso gracias a un sacrificio

-¿Sacrificio? – dijo Tsuna queriendo no saber a donde iba esto

-Sí, como lo oyes uno puede aprender habilidades que normalmente no puede aprender gracias al sacrificio de la persona absorbiendo su energía vital

-¿A-absorbiendo su energía vital? – dijo Tsuna temblando queriendo estar equivocado de lo estaba pensando

-En pocas palabras matándolos – dijo Byakuran con una sonrisa inocente

Esto solo hizo que a Tsuna se le helara la sangre al oír eso, empezando a sudar y a respirar pesadamente

-La razón por la que quiero enfrentarme contigo es para comprobar el poder que ahora poseo, quiero ver si es suficiente para acabar con el rey demonio, por lo que no sirve de nada si te quedas ahí parado temblando – dijo Byakuran quitándose los cables de enzima - ¿Acaso no te importa saber lo que paso con tus compañeras?

Esto hizo que Tsuna levantara la cabeza y mirada a Byakuran

-¡¡¡¿Qué les hiciste a ellas?!!! ¡¡¡¿No las habrás…. – intento decir Tsuna, pero fue interrumpido por Byakuran

-No hice nada de lo que estas pensando… aun – dijo Byakuran sonriendo

Escuchar eso ultimo fue señal para Tsuna para entrar en modo Hyper e ir atacar a Byakuran, se dirigió a el a gran velocidad conectándole un golpe mandándolo a estrellarse con varios árboles

-Jajaja eres muy impaciente Tsunayoshi-kun – dijo Byakuran parándose sacudiéndose el polvo parecía que no le había pasado gran cosa, gracias a la gran resistencia de Ciclos y Hyld

**-Respóndeme, ¡¡¿Dónde están las chicas?!!** – dijo Tsuna en modo Hyper

-Te lo diré si logras derrotarme

Tsuna se lanzo atacar de nuevo dando múltiples ataques de golpes y patadas, pero Byakuran esquivaba cada uno de los ataques de Tsuna como si los supiera de antemano, gracias a la habilidad de leer la mente de Ciclod

**-X-Stream** – dijo Tsuna creando un tornado de llamas dirigiéndose a Byakuran, pero este lo esquivo a gran velocidad poniéndose al lado de Tsuna, gracias a la velocidad de Jekill

-Fallaste – dijo Byakuran dándole un golpe mandándolo a volar, gracias a la fuerza de Hyld, pero antes de que Tsuna se alejara más por el impacto, Byakuran creo un lazo negro, gracias a las habilidades de Catrina, lanzando la punta a Tsuna, atrapando a este, después de sujetarlo empezó a darle vueltas mientras se estrellaba con varios árboles y finalmente soltándolo no sin antes estrellarlo con un árbol

-**(E-****es muy fuerte, su resistencia, velocidad y fuerza son superiores de las que tenia antes, ¿Pero a quien a sacrificado para conseguir esas habilidades? )** – pensaba Tsuna lastimado por la golpista que le acaban de dar

-¿Estas habilidades? Bueno debo dar gracias a tus compañeras

**-(¡¡¿Acaba de leerme la mente?!!)** – pensó Tsuna conmocionado

-Sí, es una de las habilidades que tenia uno de los lideres del rey demonio que reuní, debo decir tus compañeras son realmente fuertes, fueron capaces de derrotar a todos, sin tener ninguna baja, lo cual me hace más querer sus habilidades, especialmente de la diosa que trajiste, no puedo esperar para tener el poder de un dios

-**Byakuran!!! –** grito Tsuna intentándose levantar con su voluntad, cuando logro pararse abrió su arma caja – **Natsu, cambio forma modo attaco –** en eso Natsu se transformo en un guante en la mano derecha de Tsuna – **Mideta di Vongola Primo!! –** dijo Tsuna lanzando una gran bola de llamas a Byakuran

-Shirohakushu – dijo Byakuran aplastando la bola de fuego con un solo aplauso

Esto sorprendió a Tsuna, la última vez que lo ataco con ese ataque pudo hacerle daño, parecía que las cosas no iban a salir como la ultima vez que se enfrento a el

-Jajaja intenta hacerlo mejor que eso, quiero saber hasta donde llegan mis habilidades

-**Natsu! X-Lion Atack!! –** dijo Tsuna formando una cabeza le león en su mano derecha y lanzándosela a Byakuran

-Bien yo también sacare mi caja arma – en eso salieron dos dragones negros que devoraron por completo el ataque de Tsuna – bien ahora intentare esto – en eso los dragones se acercaron a Byakuran, después de rodearlo comenzaron a brillar intensamente y a fusionarse con el, gracias a la habilidad de Valentina

**-¿Qué esta pasando? –** se preguntó Tsuna

Después de que el brillo se apagara se podía ver a Byakuran, pero esta vez se veía diferente su cabello blanco ahora era negro, sus dientes se veían más afilados y su ropa blanca cambio a negro

-Jajaja realmente esto se siente muy bien, siento que puedo con cualquier cosa – dijo Byakuran mientras sacaba unas a las de su espalda, pero estas alas no eran como las de ángel que tenia antes ni las negras, estas alas eran las de un dragón

Esto no le estaba gustando para nada a Tsuna, podía sentir un gran poder escalofriante que emanaba de Byakuran, y por alguna su corazón latía rápidamente, al principio pensó que era por miedo, pero el ya había sentido ese sentimiento antes por lo que sentía que era otra cosa, pero no sabia que

-Bien, Tsunayoshi-kun, te daré una oportunidad, atacarme con tu X-Buner, yo estaré aquí parado sin moverme – decía Byakuran mientras habría los brazos **-¿****Qué planeas hacer?** – cuestionó Tsuna, no entendía porque le daba una oportunidad como esta

-¿Planear? Lo único que quiero saber es si puedo aguantar tu ataque con mi nuevo poder, esta será la ultima prueba que haré para garantizar mi victoria contra el rey demonio

Byakuran había dicho prueba, durante todo el enfrentamiento no se lo había tomado enserio la pelea, solo veía a Tsuna como una forma para probar sus nuevas habilidades

Esto hizo que a Tsuna se quedara congelado por un segundó, pero se recuperó rápidamente, puede que Byakuran no haya luchado enserio, pero esta era una gran oportunidad para atacar a Byakuran y cambiar las riendas de la pelea, aunque también significaba que sino podía vencerlo o al menos hacerle algo con este ataque, la vida de sus compañeras y de todos en el pueblo estarían en peligro, este pensamiento hizo que el corazón de Tsuna latiera rápidamente, sintiendo como ese extraño sentimiento crecía cada vez más, Tsuna aún no sabia que era eso, decidió ignorarlo por el momento y se preparó para lanzar el X-Buner

-**Operación X** – dijo Tsuna mientras que con una mano atrás expulsaba llamas suaves y con otra mano adelante acumulaba llamas fuertes

-Jajaja veamos como termina esto – dijo Byakuran parado como si nada, sin estar preparando un ataque para contrarrestar el ataque de Tsuna

-**X-BUNER!!!!** – grito Tsuna lanzando una potente ráfaga de llamas a Byakuran

-Bien aquí vamos – dijo Byakuran recibiendo el X-buner de lleno parándolo con sus manos desnudas, pero el ataque seguía sin ceder

-**aaAAAAAH!!!!** – gritaba Tsuna poniendo mas poder en ataque

-¡Bien, esto esta muy bien, sin duda alguna estas dando todo en este ataque! – dijo Byakuran con voz excitante – pero… no es suficiente, Shirohakushu – Byakuran aplasto el X-Buner con sus manos

Esto sorprendió a Tsuna su más grande ataque fue detenido por Byakuran sin mucho esfuerzo, el ataque que definiría si podía lograr vencer a Byakuran y lograr salvar a todos

-Este nuevo poder si es increíble – dijo Byakuran miro sus manos que están temblando un poco – aunque tu también eres increíble, lograste entumecerme las manos un poco Tsunayoshi-kun, felicidades

Esto dejo sin palabras a Tsuna, ya no sabía que hacer todos sus ataques fueron inútiles contra Byakuran, sin agregar que su fuerza y velocidad estaban por debajo de Byakuran

-**Byakuran!!!** \- desesperado por la situación Tsuna se dirigió atacar a Byakuran intentado darle un golpe, pero fue detenido por un solo dedo de Byakuran

-No, no, no Tsunayoshi-kun, ya no es necesario que sigas peleando, después de todo ya vimos que no puedes hacer nada contra mi

-**Aunque digas eso no puedo perder, muchas vidas dependen de mi**

-Wow, una frase que diría un protagonista de anime, pero ya fue suficiente – en eso Byakuran golpeó a Tsuna en el estómago haciendo que este escupiera sangre, luego le dio otro golpe mandándolo a volar hacia unos árboles

-**D-duele** – dijo Tsuna malherido

-Ups, no debo matarte, quiero que seas el primero que vea en como venzo al rey demonio y de como conquistó este mundo, por lo que aun no puedes darte el lujo de morir – dijo Byakuran caminando hacia donde estaba tirado Tsuna

Tsuna ya no sabía que hacer, lo había dado todo contra Byakuran y aun así no pudo hacerle nada, intento levantarse, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba, en eso varios pensamientos se le vinieron en la cabeza, ¿Eso es todo lo que puedo hacer?, ¿Por qué no puedo ser mas fuerte?, ¿Por qué tuve que involucrar a muchas personas en esto?, Tsuna se lamentaba en su mente, Sino hacia algo Byakuran destruiría el pueblo, matando a todas las personas y a sus compañeras solo para cumplir sus egoístas ambiciones.

Iba a ver como perdía a todos frente a sus ojos como lo hizo con Uní, sin siquiera poder hacer nada para salvarlos.

Lo iba a perder todo, otra vez, causado por la misma persona que lo mato, iba a perder su nuevo hogar, sus nuevos amigos, sus nuevos recuerdos, lo perdería todo, todo gracias a Byakuran, Tsuna no entendía porque le pasaba esto, no entendía para nada a Byakuran, en su mundo Byakuran conquistó la tierra sometiendo a todos a sus pies, utilizando a sus aliados como objetos desechables y quitándole la vida a muchas personas en el proceso, no le importaba la vida humana, y lo hacia sólo para su diversión.

Tsuna no entendía como una persona como Byakuran podía existir, el solo pensarlo hacia que ese sentimiento extraño que no entendía se hacia más fuerte, más pesado y más oscuro, lo llenaba todo su ser y hacia que su sangre hirviera, ese sentimiento pensó que ya lo había sentido antes pero no sabia donde, hasta que recordó, era el mismo sentimiento que sintió cuando Uní se sacrifico para evitar que se completara la tri-niti-set todo por culpa de Byakuran, eso hizo que Tsuna lo entendiera, ese sentimiento no era más que odio, en toda su vida Tsuna nunca llegó a odiar a nadie ni a los matones que lo molestaban, ni a los enemigos a los que se enfrento, ni si quiera a Rebon que le hacia la vida imposible, ese sentimiento de odio solo lo sentía hacia Byakuran, él fue el único que lo hizo sentir de esa manera, Sawada Tsunayoshi odiaba a Byakuran.

-**AAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!** – Tsuna soltó un gran grito mientras que al su alrededor se creaba un tornado, expulsando ráfagas de aire violentamente

Esto hizo que Byakuran que se estaba acercando retrocediera varios metros

-¡¿Qué demonios?! ¿Aun tienes más fuerza? Bueno, si fuera tan fácil no podría probar mis habilidades apropiadamente – dijo Byakuran como si nada, pero de repente tuvo un mal presentimiento

Cuando el viento empezó a calmarse Byakuran volteo para ver a Tsuna, lo cual lo sorprendió, ya que lucia completamente diferente, la expresión de Tsuna era como la de un animal salvaje enojado mientras jadeaba fuertemente, su cabello esta cubierto por llamas parecía una gran melena, pero lo que mas lo sorprendió era el color de sus llamas, no parecían las llamas naranjas que usaba normalmente, las llamas del cielo se caracterizaban por ser de un color puro, las llamas que salían de Tsuna mostraban lo contrario, eran de un naranja obscuro no se podía sentir para nada la pureza, se sentían como si expulsaran odio de estas

-**BYAKURAN!!!** – Tsuna se lanzó rápidamente a darle un golpe a Byakuran el cual recibió de lleno al no poder reaccionar a tiempo mandándolo a volar varios metros

Después de que Byakuran se recuperada del golpe dijo:

-(¿se volvió más rápido?) jajaja eres realmente genial Tsunayoshi-kun, ven aquí

-**BYAKURAN!, BYAKURAN!, BYAKURAN!** – Tsuna se lanzó a toda velocidad para atacar

-jajaja solo tengo que prevenir tus ataques – en eso Byakuran activo la habilidad de leer la mente de Ciclod, al hacerlo se sorprendió

Los pensamientos que tenía Tsuna eran de odio dirigidos hacia el, no pudo notar pensamientos de donde atacaría, Tsuna ya estaba bastante cerca de el, intento esquivarlo, pero fue inútil Tsuna le proporciono un golpe que lo mando a volar chocando con varios árboles en el proceso

-**BYAKURAN!! **

-(Sus pensamientos no son como los que tenia antes, parece más como los de un animal salvaje atacando por instinto, aunque esto también es muy interesante) – pensó Byakuran mientras daba una sonrisa emocionada – ¡Jajaja, atácame con todo lo que tengas Tsunayoshi-kun!

-**BYAKURAN!!**

En eso los dos se lanzaron al ataque intercambiando golpes mientras hacían que el terreno temblara, parecía que ninguno de los iba a ceder en esta feroz batalla donde se decidiría el destino del pueblo

* * *

(Cambio de escena)

En un cuarto se podía ver seis cápsulas que contenían a seis personas, estas personas no eran ni mas ni menos que las compañeras de Tsuna, parecía que todas estaban en un estado de reposo, repentinamente los anillos que tenían las chicas empezaron a brillar

* * *

(Cambio se escena)

En un lugar creado dentro de los anillos vongola: se encontraban Aqua, Darkness, Megumin, Yunyun, Chris/Eris y Wiz, las seis lucían confundidas al no saber en donde estaban

-Me alegra ver que todas hayan salido con vida – dijo de repente una voz

Las chicas voltearon para ver a Giotto enfrente de ellas

-"Giotto/Giotto-san" – dijieron las chicas

-¿En donde estamos? – preguntó Megumin

-Lo ultimo que recuerdo es que me desmaye, ¿Y porque te escondes atrás de mi Chris? – dijo Darkness

-Por ninguna razón – dijo nerviosa Eris mientras se quitaba los adornos de su ropa para que Aqua no la reconociera

-¿Qué este lugar? – dijo Yunyun

-¿Dónde esta Tsuna? – dijo Aqua

-¿Qué sucedió? – dijo Wiz

-Primero que nada este es un lugar creado adentro de los anillos Vongola, las traje para informarles la situación en la que estamos – dijo Giotto

-¿Qué tipo de situación? – dijo Darkness

-¿Tiene que ver el porque Tsuna-kun no esta aquí? – dijo Yunyun

-Así es, en este momento Tsunayoshi-kun esta peleando con Byakuran, miren – dijo Giotto creando una pantalla donde se podía ver desde el punto de vista de Tsuna la pelea

La pantallla se podía ver a Byakuran atacando, esquivando y recibiendo golpes, no podían ver a Tsuna ya que se estaba viendo desde su perspectiva, pero dedujeron que estaba peleando a la par con Byakuran

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso con la situación en la que estamos? ¿Estás diciendo que Tsuna va a perder? – dijo Megumin

-Se ve que están a la par – dijo Aqua

-No creo que Tsuna pierda – dijo Darkness

-Lo que importa en este momento no es si gana o pierde en esta pelea, sino que es si podrá sobrevivir al final – dijo Giotto con una mirada sería

-¿Q-que quieres decir? – dijo Yunyun nerviosamente

-En este momento Tsunayoshi-kun entro en un modo en el apoderado por su ira logro sacar un gran poder tan grande como su odio hacia Byakuran, podríamos llamarlo que entro en modo Berserker, es un modo bastante fuerte, el único inconveniente es que si no se detiene moriría, ya que su cuerpo no podrá soportar la gran presión e impurezas que tiene las llamas del Berserker – explico Giotto

-¡Tsuna-kun no puede morir! – dijo Yunyun

-¡¿Tsuna va a morir?! – dijo Megumin

-¡Eso no puede ser verdad! – dijo Darkness

-¡¿No podemos hacer algo?! – dijo Chris

-¡Debe de haber una manera de evitarlo! – dijo Wiz

Las cinco empezaron a ponerse en pánico por las palabras de Giotto

-¡Cállense! – en eso Aqua las calló

Era la única que mantuvo la calma todo el tiempo, viendo entretenidamente la pelea en la pantalla

– Si Tsuna muere siempre puedo usar resurrección con el, siempre y cuando su cuerpo no este hecho cenizas puedo revivirlo – dijo Aqua calmando a las chicas

-No creo que este sea el caso Aqua-kun – dijo Giotto

-Eh? – esto dejo desconcertada a Aqua

-Probablemente no sean conscientes de esto, pero sus cuerpos físicos están atrapados en unas capsulas por lo que no podrán hacer nada, y aun existe la posibilidad de que Tsunayoshi-kun muera antes de vencer a Byakuran por lo que estarían a la merced de Byakuran – dijo Giotto

Esto deprimido a las presentes, preguntándose si no podían hacer algo al respecto

-Ahora les explicare la razón por la que las traje aquí, quiero que entren en la mente de Tsunayoshi-kun para que le ayuden a superar su ira, si lo logra superar esta prueba Tsunayoshi-kun podrá despertar un poder mas grande que le garantizara la victoria contra Byakuran, no les voy a mentir esto será peligro, por lo que podrían morir si fallan, sabiendo esto, ¿están dispuestas a ir a ayudarlo? – dijo Giotto

-"¡Si!" – contestaron inmediatamente después de escucharlo

-Muy bien abriré un camino hacia el anillo de Tsunayoshi-kun, como los anillos están conectados entre si podrán entrar a su mente y ayudarlo – dijo Giotto creando una puerta – les deseo suerte

-¿No vienes? – pregunto Darkness

-Lastimosamente no puedo ayudar, lo que puedo hacer es abrirles este camino – dijo Giotto

-Muy bien entremos – dijo Megumin corriendo hacia adentro de la puerta

-Espera Megumin – dijo Yunyun siguiendo la

En eso todas entraron a la puerta

Giotto había dicho que solo podía abrir la puerta, pero esto no era del todo cierto, él también podía ir ayudar, pero sabia que si interviene directamente ellos no podrían superar las adversidades que se enfrentaran en el futuro, por lo que era responsabilidad de la nueva Vongola el superar esta prueba, pudo ver la determinación de cada una de ellas en las batallas contra los líderes del rey demonio, por lo que estaba seguro que podían superar este problema

-Espero su regreso Neo Vongola – dijo Giotto con una sonrisa

* * *

(Cambio de escena)

En la mente de Tsuna:

Se podía ver un lugar completamente oscuro en el cual no se podía ver un inició o un fin, en un lugar de hay se encontraba Tsuna sentado en el suelo sujetando sus rodillas, la expresión de su cara estaba vacía y sus ojos no mostraban signos de vida, el único sonido que se podía escuchar eran varios murmuros que flotaban en la mente de Tsuna:

**-[Has que lamente todo lo que ha hecho]****-[Has que sufra]****-[Por su culpa lo perdiste todo una vez]****-[Destruye lo]****-[Alguien como el no es necesario]****-[Eliminarlo]****-[Por su culpa lo volverás a perder todo de nuevo]****-[Has que sienta desesperación]****-[Personas como el deberían arder en infierno]****-[Aplastarlo]**

Varios murmuros rondaban por su mente con una voz que el reconocía muy bien, era su propia voz, todos y cada uno de esos pensamientos rondaban por su mente repitiéndose una y otra vez

A unos metros de Tsuna sin que el lo notara apareció una puerta del cual salieron seis chicas

-Hay esta Tsuna! – dijo Megumin

-Aunque se ve algo diferente – dijo Wiz

-Tsuna ¿Qué haces sentado? Vámonos de una vez este lugar me da mala espina – dijo Aqua dirigiéndose a Tsuna para luego agarrarlo de la mano – Quema!!! – se quejo Aqua – su cuerpo esta muy caliente!

-No lo puedes enfriar con un hechizo de agua, Aqua? – dijo Darkness

-Si lanzo un hechizo probablemente inunde este lugar, aunque parece no tener fin – dijo Aqua

-Tienes razón – dijo Darkness recordando como destruyo una parte del muro con su hechizo

-Tu no podrías enfriarlo con un hechizo de hielo, Wiz? – dijo Yunyun

-Lo intentaré – dijo Wiz acercándose a Tsuna

Pero antes de que llegara una pared de fuego se formo entre ellos, obligando a Wiz a retroceder

-**NO LO TOQUEN!! –** dijo una voz que todos reconocieron, pero se escuchaba diferente mas obscura, más agresiva, de la pared de fuego salio Tsuna, pero no era el que ellas conocían, su expresión era de odio, su pelo estaba en llamas pareciendo una melena y las llamas eran de un color naranja oscuro

-"¿Tsuna/Tsuna-kun?" – dijeron todas

-**ALEGENCE!!!** – dijo Tsuna Berserker lanzando una bola de fuego a las chicas

-Pared de hielo – Wiz creo una pared hielo para proteger a todas, pero la bola de fuego logro romper la pared por lo que fueron obligadas a esquivarla

-Ese no es Tsuna, seguro es lo que Giotto-san quería que derrotemos – dijo Megumin

-Es cierto, el verdadero Tsuna-kun esta del otro lado de la pared – dijo Yunyun

-Yo lo detendré, ustedes vallan por Tsuna – dijo Darkness

-Estas loca, ¿Viste lo que le hizo al hechizo de Wiz? Estarás muerta si vas sola – dijo Chris

-Yo lo puedo entretener con mis trucos de fiesta – dijo confiada Aqua

-No quiero interrumpirlas, pero ya viene – dijo Wiz

Antes de que se Tsuna Berserker se acercada, cada una de ellas instintivamente abrieron su arma caja

-"Cambio forma" – dijieton al unísono, cada uno de los animales comenzaron a brillar y convertirse en armas

Antes de que Berserker (**NOTA: llamare solo Berserker a Tsuna Berserker**) se acercara a ellas, Darkness se lanzo a detener el golpe de Berserker con su espada, lo cual la hizo retroceder varios metros, del cuerpo de Darkness y la espada salían rayos verdes dando a entender que reforzó su defensa para solo retroceder y no salir disparada por el golpe

Berserker se dirigió a Darkness para atacarla, pero fue atrapado por unas telarañas de tono amarrillo y verde provenientes del arma caja de Yunyun, Berserker intento forcejar se veía que estaba luchando por romperlas hasta que las quemo y se libero de las telarañas, cuando Yunyun vio eso lanzo otras telarañas a Berserker, pero este las envolvió en su brazo tirando de estas trayéndose a Yunyun y dándole varias vueltas para luego quemar las telarañas haciendo que Yunyun saliera disparada, en eso Chris rápidamente vuela para atrapar a Yunyun

-¿Estas bien? – dijo Chris con Yunyun en sus manos

-S-sí estoy b- buaaag – Yunyun vómito arcoiris por las vueltas que le dieron

-¡Oye ten cuidado de no mancharme!– dijo Chris

-¡¡!Explosión!!! – grito Megumin lanzando la explosión a Berserker haciendo que una de las tres esferas de su bastón dejara de brillar

Berserker muy apenas logro esquivar la explosión, la onda expansiva lo obligo a retroceder varios metros, pero Berserker logro frenar expulsando llamas hacia atrás de el, después de que se recuperó voló a dirección a Megumin para atacarla

-Prisión de hielo maldita – dijo Wiz lanzando su hechizo

En eso una gran cantidad de hielo se dirigió a Berserker, este lo esquivo rápidamente con sus llamas y se dirigió a Wiz, pero cuando la vio había mas se una Wiz, las Wiz empezaron a rodear a Berserker

-Flecha de hielo – dijo Wiz

Wiz junto con sus ilusiones empezaron a crear un arco de hielo y una flecha para luego lanzarlo a Berserker, este no supo como esquivar así concentrando una gran cantidad de llamas en sus manos empezó a girar creando un tornado alrededor de el, destruyendo cada una de las flechas

-**Escuchen, tengo una idea para derrotarlo, Darkness tu intenta contenerlo con tu resistencia podrás aguantar por un momento, en eso Wiz tu crea paredes alrededor de el para restringir su movilidad, en eso Yunyun quiero que lances varias telarañas a el para contenerlo, yo intentaré atacarlo con mis llamas para debilitarlo, si intenta escapar por arriba Chris puede detenerlo en eso lo acabaremos con la explosión de Megumin** – dijo Aqua con su corona

En eso todas de las presentes la miraron extrañamente

-("¿Quién es?") – fue el pensamiento colectivo de todas, la Aqua que conocian ¿habia pensado en plan? y quien las culpe fue la primera vez que veían lo que el arma caja de Aqua puede hacer

**-¿****Dije algo raro? –** dijo Aqua confundida

En eso todas dejando pasar como si nada lo ocurrido se centraron en la pelea que tenían enfrente

* * *

(Con Tsuna)

Tsuna seguía sentado alrededor de el había una pared de fuego, la voz que escuchaba ya no sonaba alrededor de el, pero eso no hacia que el sentimiento de odio por Byakuran cambiara, aun sentía que debería de eliminarlo para que por fin tuviera paz, si lo eliminaba todos sus problemas acabarían y todo volvería a la normalidad, ese sentimiento se volvió cada vez mas grande y oscuro.

Atrás de la pared se podían escuchar varias explosiones y diferentes tipos de ruido, es como si estuvieran peleando cerca de el, ignorando esto Tsuna volvió a pensar en el odio que tenia, repentinamente escucho unas voces lo que detuvo su pensamiento por un momento, esas voces no eran como las que estaba escuchando antes, esas voces les parecían familiares como si las hubiera escuchado en alguna parte

Las voces que escuchaban se podía escuchar la determinación en sus voces, no sabia porque, pero sintió que debería ir ahí, sentía como esas voces lo estaban llamando por alguna razón, Tsuna empezó a pararse lentamente y camino hacia las voces

-Duele – dijo Tsuna al tocar la pared de fuego

Aun sintiendo el dolor Tsuna intento atravesar la pared, dolia, dolía mucho atravesar la pared, pero por alguna razón siguió sin importar el dolor que sentía

Cuando logro atravesarla pudo ver a sus compañeras peleando con algo parecido a el, todas y cada una de ellas tenían miradas determinadas mientras peleaban, parecía que estaban al limite, pero aun así seguían peleando

En eso las chicas se percataron de Tsuna, volteándolo a ver, por alguna razón sus expresiones cambiaron a uno de alivio al ver a Tsuna, en eso Berserker tomo esto como una oportunidad por lo que ataco a las chicas con una bola de fuego, lo que hizo que todas quedarán mal heridas tiradas en el suelo

Tsuna se quedo congelado por la escena, Berserker noto a Tsuna y se dirigió a el con una gran sonrisa

-**DESCUIDA YA NADIE NOS VA A MOLESTAR, PODEMOS SEGUIR CONSENTRANDONOS EN DESTRUIR A BYAKURAN!!!** – dijo Berserker

-¿P-porque hiciste eso? – dijo con voz temblorosa Tsuna

**-¿HICE? SERA HICIMOS, YO SOY TU, TU ERES YO, AMBOS SOMOS LO MISMO, AHORA VAMOS TENEMOS QUE DESTRUIR A BYAKURAN!!!** \- dijo Berserker empezando a caminar

En eso Tsuna corrió rápidamente a donde estaban las chicas

**-¿A DONDE CREES QUE VAS?**

-Chicas están bien – dijo Tsuna acercándose para ver si estaban bien

En eso vio que era un movimiento lento, pero parecían que aun estaban con vida

-Gracias a dios, están bien – dijo Tsuna algo aliviado

-**ALEJATE DE ELLAS, ESAS TIPAS SE QUICIERON INTERPONER EN NUESTRO CAMINO, SON NUESTRAS ENEMIGAS, QUIEREN EVITAR DE DESTRUYAMOS A BYAKURAN **

-¿Enemigas? – dijo Tsuna en voz baja

-**ASI ES, ELLAS SON…**

-No lo son! No son mis enemigas, ellas son mis compañeras!

-**PERO ELLAN INTENTARON DETENERME, SIN MI NO PRODREMOS DESTRUIR A BYAKURAN, CON MI PODER PODEMOS LOGRARLO**

-Entonces no quiero ese poder!

**-¿DE QUE ESTAS HABLANDO? SIN MI PODER NO PODRAS HACER NADA CONTRA BYAKURAN, NOTROS ODIAMOS A BYAKURAN, NECESITAMOS DESTRUIRLO**

-Es verdad odio a Byakuran

-**ENTONCES…**

-Pero! Eso no significa que deba hacer lo que sea para derrotarlo, quiero ganar, ganar para poder pasar tiempo con las nuevas amistades, poder divertirme con ellas, hacer nuevos recuerdos junto a ellas, si tiro todo eso para obtener poder para derrotar a Byakuran, entonces no lo necesito

-**SIN MI NO PODRAS VENCER A BYAKURAN, NECESITAS DE MI ODIO PARA VENCERLO **

-Eso no es verdad, venceré a Byakuran sin recurrir a tu poder -Tsuna empezó a caminar lentamente hacia Berserker

**-¿COMO PLANEAS HACER ESO? ¿COMO ALGUIEN SIN EL SUFICIENTE ODIO PUEDE GANAR?**

-Te lo demostrare – en eso Tsuna entro en modo Hyper – **aunque tenga que luchar con mi última voluntad para probarlo**

Tsuna se lanzo a toda velocidad a Berserker para conectarle un golpe que mando a Berserker a volar varios metros, Berserker se recuperó y se impulsó con sus flamas chocando puños con Tsuna, los dos empezaron a forcejar, hasta que Tsuna empezó a ceder un poco, esto hizo que Berserker sonriera, pero lo que no contaba es que Tsuna movió hacia atrás su brazo a propósito para hacer que Berserker perdiera el equilibrio, Tsuna aprovechó esto y con su otra mano lo golpeo mandándolo a retroceder

Cuando Berserker se recupero comenzó a lanzar múltiples bolas de fuego que se dirigieron a Tsuna

-**X-Stream** – en su mano Tsuna concentró llamas y las lanzó en forma de un tornado

El tornado atrapaba y desviaba las bolas de fuego, dándole espacio para que Tsuna avanzara, este se dirigió a golpear a Berserker, pero fue detenido por este regresándole el golpe y mandando a retroceder a Tsuna

Ambos se impulsaron con sus llamas y empezaron a volar, se podía ver a dos resplandores naranjas chocando una y otra vez, en uno de los choques volvieron a chocar sus puños empezando a forcejar

-**TU ME NECESITAS Y TE LO DEMOSTRARE****-Seré yo el que te demuestre que estas equivocado**

En eso los dos retrocedieron varios metros y empezaron a preparar un X-Buner

-**EL PODER RECIDE DEL ODIO, NO HAY NADA MAS FUERTE QUE ESO!!!****-Te equívocas lo que le da fuerza una persona es el pelear para proteger a aquellos que te importan!!!****-"¡¡¡X-Buner/X-BUNER!!!"** – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo que lanzaron su ataque

Los dos ataques chocaron entre si para ver quien era el vencedor, ninguno de los dos parecía retroceder, ambos estaban determinados a ganar y demostrar que tenían la razón, en eso el ataque de Tsuna comenzó a ganar terreno, obligando a Berserker a retroceder

-**NO, NO PUEDE SER!!!** – dijo Berserker

El ataque de Tsuna logró llegar a Berserker dándole de lleno

**-¿Perdí? –** dijo Berserker

En eso Tsuna empezó acercarse al mal herido Berserker

-**No quiero desaparecer** – dijo Berserker

Esas palabras hicieron que Tsuna se detuviera en seco antes de acercarse más a el, esas palabras hicieron que Tsuna entendiera a Berserker, Berserker era odio, el había crecido del odio que tenia hacia Byakuran, si el llegara a superar ese odio, significaría la muerte de Berserker, esa era la razón por la que había visto a las chicas como su enemigo, como todo ser, el intentó sobrevivir sin importar cual fuera el costo, sin importar a quien aplastara en el procesó.

Antes de que se dieta cuenta Tsuna se acerco a Berserker sin estar en modo hyper y lo abrazo

-No desaparecerás

**-¿Que? -** dijo confundido Berserker

-Lo quiera o no tu eres parte de mi, felicidad, tristeza u odio cada una de esas emociones me hacen quien soy, me hacen ser humano, puede que algunas cosas no me agraden o hasta llegue a odiarlas, pero tengo que aprender aceptar todo eso, aceptar todo de mi, por lo que no tienes que preocuparte por desaparecer, después de todo tu eres parte de mi

-**Pero si no sientes odio desapareceré **

-Ya te lo dije, los humanos estamos llenos de emociones, no importa que pase es imposible que una persona no odie algo en toda su vida, claro tal vez no vuelva a sentir tanto odio como ahora, pero no significa que desaparecerás

**-¿Lo prometes?**

-Lo prometo

En ese momento Berserker sonrió empezó a volverse polvo y fusionarse con Tsuna, de repente Tsuna empezó a sentir un cosquilleo

* * *

(Cambio de escena)

De vuelta a la pelea de Tsuna y Byakuran

Los dos estaban golpeándose entre si, hasta que repentinamente Tsuna comenzó a emitir una gran luz un dorada que segó a Byakuran por un momento

En el momento que Byakuran recupero la visión pudo ver a Tsuna, pero se veía diferente, ya no tenia su expresión de odio de hace un momento su expresión era de serenidad, el pelo de fuego se había ido y cambiado por uno de color dorado, y lo que mas resaltaban eran sus llamas, ya no podía sentir el odio y la impurezas que tenían, en vez de eso se podían sentir la pureza de estas como si hubieran sido limpiadas de todo odio que tenia

Si bien Tsuna era muy parecido a Giotto por tener varias similitudes a el, en este momento se podía decir que era la viva imagen de Giotto, como si en este momento Tsuna hubiera alcanzado un estado mas haya de su entendimiento

El silencio permaneció en el aire hasta que Byakuran hablo:

-¿Qué paso con el odio de hace un momento? Antes parecías un animal salvaje atacando a su presa – dijo Byakuran con diversión – no creas que porque volviste a cambiar tu aspecto ahora puedes derrotarme, ¿Qué te crees un sayajin?

-**Byakuran, te derrotare, no porque te odie, si no que derrotare para salvar al pueblo y a mis compañeras, por un momento perdí de vista lo que debía proteger y fui cegado por mi odio, pero ya no dudare mas, no peleo solo por mi, peleo para aquellas personas que son importantes para mi**

-¿Y realmente crees poder vencerme? Puedo decir que tu fuerza ha aumentado, pero no creas que será lo suficiente para ganarme, me convertiré en el nuevo rey demonio, dominare este mundo y a toda su gente

-**No lo permitiré, tus ambiciones acabaran aquí Byakuran**

-Entonces intentarlo! – dijo Byakuran

Byakuran se dirigió atacar a Tsuna con una esfera oscura en su mano, pero esta fue detenida por Tsuna con lo que parecía una capa

-**Mantelo di Vongola Primo** – en eso rápidamente la capa tomo forma de un guante en su mano derecha- **Mideta di Vongola Primo** – Tsuna lanzo una bola de fuego directo a Byakuran

\- Shirohakushu – Byakuran aplastó el ataque de Tsuna con su técnica – coff!! – repentinamente empezó a escupir sangre, Byakuran no pudo detener el ataque por completo – toma esto! – Byakuran creo varias esferas oscuras lanzándolas a Tsuna

Tsuna esquivo cada una de las esferas acercándose a Byakuran para darle un golpe, el cual Byakuran detuvo, en eso Tsuna tomo acción y con su otro brazo le proporcionó un golpe en la cara de Byakuran que obligo a este a retroceder

-Maldito! – grito Byakuran sin saber que Tsuna se había posicionado átras de el

-**Mideta di Vongola Primo** – lanzó una bola de fuego que lanzo a Byakuran varios metros, pero antes de que se alejara más rápidamente lo detuvo agarrándolo de sus alas, y con un giro le dio un rodillazo en la cabeza a Byakuran lanzándolo al suelo, arrancando sus alas para luego proceder a quemarlas

En el momento que Byakuran callo al suelo, se recupero utilizó las habilidades de Catrina, tocó la tierra y convoco a varios no muertos que se dirigieron atacar a Tsuna, Tsuna concentró llamas en su mano y las lanzó a los no muertos volviendo cenizas a estos

-**Byakuran esto acaba aquí! –** dijo Tsuna comenzando a reunir energía con una mano enfrente reuniendo llamas fuertes y con otra mano atrás reuniendo llamas suaves para evitar el retroceso

-No creas que me vencerás – dijo Byakuran preparando energía oscura para lanzar su último ataque

-**Toma!**

-Muere!

Los ataques colisionaron entre si para ver quien sería el vencedor, ninguno de los dos parecía ceder, en eso parecía que el ataque de Byakuran estaba ganando terreno, puede que Tsuna había mostrado tener una mejor habilidad de pelea que Byakuran, pero parecía que no era lo mismo en términos de poder por lo que Tsuna se le estaba complicando seguir con el ataque

-Jajaja, ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? – dijo burlonamente Byakuran

-(**Maldición!, el sigue siendo mas fuerte, sino hago algo me vencerá!)** – pensó con frustración Tsuna – (**Espera, puede que tenga una manera, pero me estaría arriesgando demasiado, no importa si quiero ganarle tengo que hacerlo!)** – pendo con determinación

En eso Tsuna dejo de lanzar llamas suaves para evitar el retroceso, por lo que tuvo que que mantenerse con la fuerzas de sus piernas, Tsuna lo estaba pasando mal, si se desconcentrara por un momento perdería el equilibrio y saldría disparado, era una gran apuesta, pero no tenia de otra, intentando no retroceder coloco su otra mano enfrente concentrando llamas fuertes en esta y cuando logro cargarla grito:

-**DOBLE-X-BUNER!!!!** – grito con todas sus fuerzas aumentando el doble el poder de su ataque ganando terreno en el choque – **VAMOS!!!!**

El ataque de Tsuna logro llegar a Byakuran dándole de lleno, Byakuran estaba a punto de desaparecer, pero antes de desaparecer varios recuerdos le llegaron a su mente, de como fue que le entregaron el anillo mare, de lo aburrido, pero cálido que era su vida de estudiante, de como se emocionó al saber que podría a ver alguien más como el, y de que tan divertido seria el nuevo juego que jugaría contra ellos

-(Esta vez no fue un empate, me has vencido completamente Tsunayoshi-kun, aunque si intentas derrotar al rey demonio te llevaras una gran sorpresa que no te puedes imaginar) – pensó Byakuran con una sonrisa para luego desaparecer por completó, dejando solo el anillo mare en el suelo

En eso todo el lugar se lleno de silencio, el único que permanecía hay era Tsuna, camino lentamente hacia el anillo mare, lo agarro se podía ver como el anillo tenia algunas grietas en el, para acabar con esto lo aplasto con su mano destruyéndolo

Después de hacer eso se quedó parado pensando un momento lo que había hecho, el acababa de matar a un humano como el, sintió un extraño sentimiento al pensarlo, el había matado antes a Dullahan puede que el era un no muerto, pero aun tenía conciencia propia por lo que estuvo varias noches pensando en eso

Lo mismo paso ahora con Byakuran, el debía derrotarlo para mandarlo al cielo para que los dioses se hicieran cargo de su alma, pero aun así no dejo de pensar que pudo haber otra forma de resolver esto y tendría que hacer lo mismo con el rey demonio para poder regresar a Aqua al cielo, varios pensamientos le vinieron en la cabeza, pero no era momento de eso

-**No puedo dudar ahora, no ayudara en nada pensar en eso, ahora tengo que buscar a las chicas** – se dijo para si mismo y comenzó a buscar a las chicas

* * *

(Cambio de escena)

En el cuarto donde estaban las cápsulas donde mantenían a las chicas, repentinamente una de las paredes del cuarto se rompió y una persona entro por la pared rota, se trataba de Tsuna, había usado su súper intuición para encontrar el cuarto

Cuando entro vio seis cápsulas que mantenían a sus compañeras, busco si había un interruptor para abrir las cápsulas, en eso noto que en una silla cerca de un panel de control se encontraba el cadáver de una perdona

**Nota: es de Sakuai el que invento a destructor **

Tsuna lo movió con cuidado y encontró un botón que decía abrir, el cual lo presionó, en eso las cápsulas empezaron abrirse y las chicas empezaron a despertarse

-¿Qué paso? – decía somnolienta Megumin

-¿Ganamos? – dijo Darkness igual de somnolienta

-Creo me torcí el cuello – dijo Aqua

-¿Todo acabo? – dijo Yunyun

-¿Dónde estamos? – dijo Wiz

-¿Qué sucedió? – dijo Chris

-**Me alegra ver que todas estén bien** – dijo Tsuna con una sonrisa

-"¿Giotto/Giotto-san?" – dijieron las chicas confundidas

**-¿Qué pasa con Primo?** – dijo confundido Tsuna

-¿Eres Tsuna? – dijo Megumin

-Tu cabello cambio – dijo Darkness

-Te transformaste en un súper sayajin – dijo Aqua

-Pensé que eras Giotto-san te ves igual que el – dijo Yunyun

-De por si te parecías, ahora pareces ser su hijo – dijo Chris

-Por un momento pensé que aun estábamos en el sueño – dijo Wiz

-**Salgamos de una vez de aquí** – dijo Tsuna, pero repentinamente salió de su transformación y se desmayo en el suelo

-"¿Tsuna/Tsuna-kun"? – dijeron todas dirigiéndose ayudar a Tsuna

-Estoy bien solo desfallecí un momento – dijo Tsuna en modo normal que esta siendo sostenido por Darkness – Megumin, te pasa algo? – dijo Tsuna al ver la cara pálida de Megumin

-E-esto bueno – Megumin esta nerviosa como si algo malo hubiera pasado – mi anillo!

En eso todos vieron el anillo de Megumin, tenia grietas por todos lados, y algunas de sus partes ya no estaban

Todas vieron sus anillos y vieron que estaba pasando lo mismo, por lo que empezaron a entrar en pánico

-Chicas tranquilas, no importa si se rompieron Primo puede rehacerlos de nuevo – dijo Tsuna tratando de calmarlas

-Tsuna – dijo Aqua

-¿Qué sucede Aqua?

-Tu anillo – señalo Aqua

Cuando Tsuna vio su anillo todo el color de la cara de Tsuna se fue, su anillo estaba en peor estado que el de las chicas, por lo que no pudo evitar desmayarse (y murió, ok no, solo se desmayo)

-"¡¡¡Tsuna/Tsuna-kun!!!" – gritaron las chicas al ver que Tsuna se había desmayado

* * *

(Cambio de escena)

En la mente de Tsuna:

-Tsunayoshi-kun, Tsunayoshi-kun – dijo una voz

-¡¿Quién es?! – dijo Tsuna alarmado

-Soy yo Giotto

-Primo, solo eras tu, no me asustes así

Tsuna ya no sabia cuantas veces había vivido esta escena, pero inmediatamente se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba

-¡¡¿Primo?!! ¡¿Cómo estas aquí si el anillo se rompió?!

-Tranquilo Tsunayoshi-kun, déjame explicarte cuando sentí una perturbación en el anillo rápidamente pase algo de mi voluntad a tu mente por lo que me puedo comunicar contigo

-Snif, snif, snif, que bueno pensé que habías muerto – dijo Tsuna con lágrimas en sus ojos

-No tienes porque llorar, aunque eso me hace feliz, si lloras por mi significa que te importó – dijo Giotto acariciando la cabeza de Tsuna para calmarlo

-Es verdad, Primo, todos los anillos se rompieron! – dijo Tsuna en panico

-Tranquilo, eso ya lo sabía, la verdad me sorprende que aguantaran tanto – dijo Giotto

-¿Qué quieres decir? – dijo confundido Tsuna

-No te he explicado como hice los anillos por lo que te lo diré, los anillos vongola de las chicas los hice utilizando tu sangre como base para hacerlos

-¡¿Mi sangre?!

-Así es, los anillos originales fueron hechos con mi sangre, para hacer los anillos Vongola se necesitaba la sangre de una persona con una voluntad pura, la cual yo tenia, pero como aquí no tenia de mi sangre para hacer los anillos utilice la tuya

-Por curiosidad ¿Cuánta sangre utilizaste de mi?

-Bueno, en tu estado antiguo tuve que usar un 120 mililitros para cada anillo y caja arma

-¡120 ml por anillo! ¿Cuánto es eso? No es mucho, verdad?

-Tranquilo fue solo un poco mas de un litro, hay personas que donan esa cantidad por lo que tu vida no corre peligro

-Es bueno saberlo, espera, ¿Me van a volver a quitar sangre para rehacer los anillos? – dijo Tsuna preocupado

-Descuida para renacer los anillos solo necesitamos una pequeña cantidad en este momento

-¿Por qué es eso? No me quejo, solo curiosidad

-Puede que no te hayas dado cuenta, en la pelea contra Byakuran lograste alcanzar un nuevo estado de la ultima voluntad

-¿Un nuevo estado?

-Sí, lograste alcanzar el estado "Voluntad de oro", es un modo que solo se alcanza al aceptar todo de ti mismo y reconocerlo, después de todo la característica del guardián del cielo es entender y aceptar a todos sus guardianes, convirtiéndose en el cielo que los envuelve, pero también es muy importante que te entiendas y te aceptes a ti mismo, aparte de mi tu eres el segundo que logro llegar a ese estado

-Ya veo, creo que lo entiendo

-Bueno quiero hablarte de algo, se trata de la reconstrucción de los anillos, yo no seré capaz de volverlos hacer

-¿A que te refieres?

-Fui capaz de hacer los anillos por que me sobraba fuerza, pero ahora que el anillo del cielo esta dañado no seré capaz de repararlo, por lo que quiero que busques a un herrero que sea lo suficientemente capaz para volverlos a rehacer

-Eh? Espera, ¿Cómo sabré que es capaz de hacerlo?

-Tendrías que verlo y analizar si sus habilidades son apropiadas, por lo que ahora depende de ti encontrar a un herrero

-Bueno, en el pueblo hay muchos herreros tal vez uno de ellos pueda hacerlo

-Y otra cosa más, es posible que no despiertes en unos días, si Aqua-kun infanta sanarte posiblemente podrás despertar en tres días

-¡Tres días!

-Aunque normalmente sería un mes entero, tienes suerte de tener una diosa contigo

-¿Tanto así agota el modo "Voluntad de oro"?

-No, una vez que te aceptas puedes entrar teniendo el mismo aguante que el modo Hyper, lo que agoto tu cuerpo fue el modo Berserker el cual hacia que expulsaras llamas impuras, haciendo que tu cuerpo tuviera una gran presión sobre el

-Ya veo – se sintió algo mal en recordar como su odio se apoderó de el

-Bueno solo falta esperar a que te recuperes para regresar con tus compañeras

-Si

* * *

(Cambio de escena)

En un lugar en la mazmorra que se uso en la pelea de Vongola vs Millifiore, se podía ver a una misteriosa figura encapuchada

-Parece que ya no tendré que hacer mi trabajo en eliminar a los traidores

-P-p-por favor p-p-perdoname!, ya te dije todo lo que se!! - se encontraba suplicando Tritón, uno de los líderes del rey demonio que uso Byakuran

-Perdón, pero no puedo hacer eso, son ordenes de Mao-sama, adiós

-Aaaaaaah! – dijo Tritón despareciendo para siempre

-Con que Sawada Tsunayoshi, eh? Tal vez sea la persona que he estado buscando, aunque tengo que reportar esto a Mao-sama, dependerá de las ordenes de Mao-sama que hacer contigo, bueno si logras superarlo aumentarán las probabilidades de que seas el elegido – dijo la figura desapareciendo, lo ultimo que se pudo ver de esta era una luz roja saliendo de su pecho

* * *

(Cambio de escena)

Unos días después;

Después de que Tsuna despertara todas las chicas se le abalanzaron para abrazarlo, lo que hizo que Tsuna se sonrojara y se desmayara de nuevo, cuando se recupero salió de su casa y un montón de gente lo recibió alabándolo y felicitándolo por salvar al pueblo

Todo volvió a la normalidad como si nada hubiera pasado, Wiz regreso a su tienda mientras que las demás seguían en la mansión, Wiz dijo que se podían quedar ahí, lo cual accedieron felizmente

Se podía ver a nuestros héroes dirigiéndose al gremio para una misión, en eso Tsuna noto que de un rincón Chris le hacia señas

-Chicas adelántense, ahorita las alcanzó - dijo Tsuna

Lo cual todas asintieron y se dirigieron al gremio, Tsuna se dirigió donde estaba Chris

-¿Qué pasa Er- digo Chris-san? – pregunto Tsuna

-Bueno vengó a despedirme – dijo Chris/Eris

-Eh?! Porque?!

-Ahora que el alma de Byakuran regreso al cielo tengo que ser juzgada por el error de reencarnarlo en este mundo

-Estarás bien? – preguntó preocupado Tsuna

-Descuida, seguro me harán que haga todo el papeleo de las almas o algo así – dijo Chris calmando a Tsuna

-Volverás?

-No te preocupes tanto, regresaré – dijo Chris golpeando la espalda de Tsuna

-¿No te despedirás de las demás?

-Descuida no es como si no volviera, aparte Darkness ya sabe que desaparezco muy seguido sin avisar, aparte no quiero que Aqua-senpai se entere de mi identidad

-Cierto

-Bueno nos vemos – dijo Chris transformándose en Eris – gracias por todo – hizo una reverencia antes de desaparecer

-Cuídate

* * *

(Cambio de escena)

En el gremio:

Tsuna acababa de entrar, vio a muchas personas con uniformes que parecían de policía, todos en el gremio estaban callados mirando asustados

-¿Qué esta pasando? – se pregunto Tsuna

-¿Tu eres Sawada Tsunayoshi? – dijo una mujer uniformada

-Así es, ¿necesita algo de mi? – pregunto Tsuna sintiendo un mal presentimiento

-¡Sawada Tsunayoshi, queda detenido por el delito de destruir el palacio del señor feudal!

-Ehhhhhhhh?!!! – Tsuna no pudo dejar salir eso

-Atrápenlo – ordeno la mujer

-Nooooooo!!!

En eso varios guardias se lanzaron a Tsuna, Tsuna instintivamente corrió para evitar ser arrestado, pero lo atraparon al salir del gremio

-(¡¿Por qué esta pasando esto?! ¡¿Por qué estoy siendo inculpado?!) – pensó Tsuna

Después lo subieron a una carrozas y lo encerraran en una celda

En ese momento nuestro protagonista pensó algo que seguramente nunca hubiera dicho antes de venir a este mundo

-(La vida como mafioso no era tan mala) – pensó Tsuna dejando salir una lágrima

* * *

**[Desea continuar?]****\--****[Si]****[No]**

* * *

**Y eso es todo, al fin lo acabe, hahahahaha, bueno ya, ahora con unas cosas para informar mas al lector**

**Los modos de Tsuna:**

**-Modo: Berserker**

**Lo que es: es un modo que despierta gracias a las emociones negativas que residen en el corazón del usuario, sus llamas son de color naranja oscuras, las llamas se mezclan con las llamas oscuras que utilizan Vin Vicen, haciendo de estas llamas impuras ejerciendo una gran presión al cuerpo del usuario**

**Comentario: el modo Berserker salió de una idea que tuve, pensé si hay muchos personajes con modo Berserker, ¿Por qué Tsuna no tiene uno? Por lo que se lo di, no hay mucho misterio xd**

**-Modo: Voluntad de Oro**

**Lo que es: es un modo que se llega a obtener al entender y aceptar todo de ti, en éste modo controlas el poder del modo Berserker, y lo haces tuyo purificando sus llamas, creando una llama más pura, es el modo en el que siempre esta Giotto**

**Comentario: el modo Voluntad de Oro se me ocurrió porque tenia que haber una forma de derrotar a Byakuran, por lo cual nació este modo, se me ocurrió gracias a Giotto, ya que Tsuna y Giotto se parecen tanto, pensé por un momento si Giotto siempre tuvo el cabello rubio o era parte de un modo de voluntad, por lo que hací nació xd**

**Bueno ¿quien creen que era esa figura misteriosa que apareció? ¿Tiene algo que ver con que a Tsuna lo arrestaron? Si quieren saberlo esperen lo en el siguiente capitulo de Un mafioso en un nuevo mundo**

**Nos vemos**


	10. Cap 10: El juicio

**Capítulo 10: El juicio**

**Nota:** no soy dueño de Katekyo hitman rebon ni de Konosuba

* * *

**¿Desea continuar? -- [Si]. [No]**

**Respuesta -- [Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes, YES!]**

* * *

(Tsuna Pov)

Soy Sawada Tsunayoshi un estudiante normal, o al menos lo era hasta que un cierto bebe vino a mi vida para entrenarme para ser el decimo heredero de la Vongola, ¿Qué es la Vongola te preguntas?, bueno la Vongola es la mafia más poderosa del mundo, en pocas palabras eran criminales, por lo cual me negué a aceptar el puesto, no quería involucrarme con algo tan peligroso como eso, pero fui obligado en contra de mi voluntad

Desde entonces mi día a día se volvió una locura, disparos, explosiones, comida envenenada, peleas, etcétera, etcétera, me paso de todo, uno de los puntos buenos que puedo salvar de esto es que pude hacer amigos gracias a ello, junto con ellos pasamos por muchas cosas que nos llevaron al límite, la pelea contra Mukuro en Kukuyo Lan, la pelea por los anillos Vongola, y un repentino viaje al futuro en donde peleamos para poder regresar a casa

En la ultima pelea contra Millifiore en el futuro, luche contra el enemigo final que era Byakuran, un hombre que conquistó no solamente el futuro sino que varios mundos en diferentes líneas de tiempo, para poder regresar a casa teníamos que derrotarlo y en el intercambio final de poderes, termine por derrotar a Byakuran, pero termine muriendo, perdí todo lo que había construido amigos, familia, hogar lo perdí todo, y si te preguntas como es que puedo contar esto si morí, bueno esto paso después

Cuando morí repentinamente aparecí en lo que parecía un espacio donde no tenia inició o fin, enfrente de mi apareció una diosa llamada Aqua, su trabajo consistía en guiar a las almas de los muertos, donde daba dos opciones una era ir directamente al cielo y otra era ir a un mundo de fantasía con la misión de derrotar al rey demonio, pensé en rechazar la segunda opción porque pensé que seria injusto poder empezar de nuevo, pero me convenció y decidí ir

Aqua medio varios objetos trampa a elegir por lo que estuve por un tiempo pensando en cual usar, en eso Aqua me habló diciendo que me apurara porqué mencionó que tenia que atender más almas, con la esperanza de ver a Uní, una chica que se sacrificó en la pelea en el futuro para detener las ambiciones de Byakuran, pregunte si había pasado por aquí, pero con una voz molesta me dijo que no y aparte la ofendió de paso, lo que hizo que me enojara y la eligiera como objeto, trayéndola conmigo, al día de hoy aun me arrepiento de dejar que mis emociones me controlarán, por lo que me prometí regresarla al cielo

Bueno, después de reencarnar en el nuevo mundo nos dirigimos al gremio para poder ganar dinero y poder pasar la noche, después de eso buscamos compañeros para la aventura, a cual se unieron Megumin una maga de los demonios carmesí con la magia mas fuerte que existe y Darkness una paladín de la nobleza que en términos de resistencia no tenia rival, junto con ellas superamos varios obstáculos en las misiones que hacíamos, parecía que todo iba bien, pero claro no todo puede ir color de rosa

Byakuran, un nombre que me trae malos recuerdos, el hombre por el cual lo perdí todo, había reencarnado en este mundo y se unió en las filas del ejército del rey demonio para mi desgracia, Byakuran ataco el pueblo donde vivo y tomo de rehenes a todos en el pueblo, si quería salvarlos tenia que derrotarlo, pero no podía hacerlo solo, por lo que me vi forzado a incluir a mas gente, no quería hacer eso, no quería involucrar a nadie inocente en este encuentro, esto era entre Byakuran y yo, pero no tenia muchas opciones, gracias a la ayuda de Chris una ladrona/diosa, Yunyun una demonio carmesí y Wiz una lich líder del ejército del rey demonio, pude reunir un equipo para hacerle frente a Byakuran

Después de una desgarradora batalla en donde casi perdemos nuestra vida, pudimos salir victoriosos, las cosas parecían ir regresando a la normalidad, los días de paz habían vuelto al pueblo, se suponía que mis días debían regresar a la normalidad, se suponía que debería estar en el gremio buscando misiones con mis compañeras, se suponía que ya no habría mas problemas, se suponía que se abriría una nueva pagina de mi aventura en este nuevo mundo, entonces ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué?

-¡¡¿Por qué me esta pasando esto?!! – grite con desesperación dentro de la fría celda en donde me encontraba

(Fin pov Tsuna)

(Pov normal)

Si quieren saber porque esta pasando esto, retrocedamos un poco en el tiempo

Hace unos momentos en el gremio:

-¡Sawada Tsunayoshi queda detenido por el delito de destruir el palacio del señor feudal! – dijo una mujer uniformada

-¿Eh? – dejo escapar Tsuna

-Tsuna, ¿Qué demonios hiciste?, ¿Por qué destruiste el palacio del señor feudal?, si te encierran no podre regresar al cielo – dijo Aqua agarrando del cuello a Tsuna

-Espera, yo no hice nada, disculpe, pero ¿Por qué estoy siendo detenido? Yo no he hecho nada – dijo Tsuna con esperanzas de que le creyeran

-Bueno, el palacio del señor feudal fue destruido por una misteriosa ráfaga roja que carbonizó el palacio, por suerte no hubo heridos, pero los informes nos dicen que tal ráfaga no tenia signos de que fuera hecho por un hechizo, no sabemos que es exactamente, pero lo que sea que haya destruido el palacio no es normal – dijo la mujer uniformada

-¿No entiendo que tiene que ver eso conmigo? – pregunto confundido Tsuna

-Fuimos a investigar ya que se nos hacia extraño que tal destrucción fuera causado por algo desconocido, por lo que investigamos el lugar en donde destruiste a Destructor, aparte de los signos de magia explosiva en la cercanía, encontramos signos extraños de un poder desconocido y como los informes nos dice que usted no sabe magia explosiva, debiste usar otro tipo de poder desconocido para destruir a destructor, el cual suponemos que usaste para destruir el palacio del señor feudal – dijo la mujer uniformada

-¡Espera, puede que mi poder sea algo extraño por aquí, pero eso no significa que fui yo el que destruyó el palacio del señor feudal! – intento protegerse Tsuna

-Eso no es lo que dice esta carta – dijo la fiscal enseñando un papel con unas palabras en el, el cual decía:

[Envió esta carta para quejarme sobre la deuda por destruir una parte del muro, muestro mi inconformidad ante esto destruyendo su palacio, Firma: Sawada Tsunayoshi]

-¡Tsuna, entiendo que estés molesto por la deuda, pero eso no era motivo para destruir su palacio! – dijo Aqua

-¡Que yo no lo hice! – dijo Tsuna

-¡Pero tiene escrito tu nombre! – respondió Aqua

-¡Eso no significa que yo lo hice! – se defendió Tsuna

-Tsuna tiene razón, esa carta la pudo haber escrito cualquiera, eso no prueba nada – dijo Megumin

-Eso es cierto, los únicos crímenes que a cometido es un poco de acoso sexual al mirarme lujuriosamente en la mansión – dijo Darkness

-¡Yo no hago eso! – dijo Tsuna sorprendido por las palabras de Darkness

-¡Pero la otra vez cuando me estaba cambiando entraste a mi cuarto sin aviso alguno con la escusa de que te confundiste de habitación! – dijo Darkness

-¡Fue porque me equivoque de habitación, no estaba acostumbrado a vivir en un lugar tan grande por lo que me perdí y entre a tu cuarto por error! – dijo Tsuna

-¡Eso dices, pero eres un hombre en crecimiento, por lo que pudiste ser víctima de tus hormonas, por lo que pensaste hacerme esto y aquello! – dijo Darkness retorciéndose mientras pensaba cosas no aptas para menores

-¡Yo no pienso eso! – dijo Tsuna intentando defenderse

-Cof! – tosió la fiscal llamando la atención del grupo – pueden parar con su escena, he venido aquí hacer mi trabajo, es cierto que la carta por si sola no prueba nada, pero aun así el señor feudal nos pidió investigar el caso y como tu eres nuestro mayor sospechoso tendremos que llevarte para investigar más a detalle el caso

-"Si la carta no prueba nada entonces no se lo pueden llevar", "es cierto los aventureros somos libres", "Tsuna, Tsuna, Tsuna, Tsuna, Tsuna" – empezaron a gritar los aventureros del gremio

-Veo que me tengo que llevar a todos como posibles cómplices – dijo la fiscal acomodándose sus lentes, lo cual hizo callar a todo el gremio

-Creo que deje prendido los frijoles – dijo Aqua con voz temblorosa apartando la mirada

-Si creo que mi nueva aventura me llama – dijo Megumin con voz temblorosa apartando la mirada

-¡Espera, pueden llevarme a mi, yo soportare todo el castigo que sea necesario! – dijo Darkness

-Ya me canse de estas payasadas, arréstenlo – ordeno la fiscal

-¡Hiiiiiiiii! – no pudo evitar dejar salir su característico chillido Tsuna

Regresando al presente en la celda

-Quiero irme a casa – dijo Tsuna en voz baja

* * *

Rebon

* * *

**Nota: en vez de poner cambio de escena voy a poner rebon, como lo que hacían en el anime al decir konosuba **

Los días pasaron en lo que investigaban el caso, la prisión en donde estaba Tsuna tenia la seguridad al máximo con varios soldados custodiando a un solo prisionero, ya que en su investigación vieron todos los logros que Tsuna había hecho por lo que se le trataría con los mejores soldados para intentar detener un futuro escape de el

Por lo que los intentos de sus compañeras por intentar hablar con el fueron rechazados por la fiscal y no pudieron hablar con el en secreto por la estricta seguridad

Ahora se podía ver a nuestro héroe sentado en una silla, enfrente de el se encontraba la fiscal, lo único que los separaba era una mesa de madera con un dispositivo con una campana encima de la mesa, atrás de el se encontraba una persona con una maquina de escribir

Tsuna no sabía que iba a pasar por lo que estaba nervioso rezando internamente para que todo esto termine

-Bien, quiero que me respondas unas preguntas y no intentes mentir el dispositivo en la mesa sirve para ver si alguien dice la verdad o no, sonara si intentas decir una mentira, ¿entendido? – pregunto la fiscal Sena

A lo cual solo pudo asentir

-Muy bien, primera pregunta, ¿De donde provienes y que hacían antes de volverte aventurero? – dijo Sena

-S-soy de Japón, antes de volverme aventurero era un simple estudiante de secundaria – dijo Tsuna en voz baja

"Tink" sonó la campana lo que hizo que Sena lo mirada exigiendo una respuesta valida, lo cual puso mas nervioso a Tsuna

-¡Espera no mentí , si era solo un estudiante de secundaria!

"Tink", Tsuna lo sabia, lo sabia muy bien en si interior, que el antes de esto no era solamente un estudiante de secundaria como cualquier otro, maldijo internamente al dispositivo por esto

-S-si soy de Japón, también era un estudiante de secundaria, pero aparte de eso era el décimo heredero de la Vongola – dijo Tsuna y la campana no sonó para fortuna o desgracia de el

-Nunca he escuchado de ese Japón, o del termino estudiante de secundaria, pero como no sonó la campana significa que no mentiste – dijo Sena mirando directamente a Tsuna – décimo heredero de la Vongola, sino recuerdo mal a tu grupo lo nombraste la Vongola, por lo que puedo suponer que de donde venias el nombre de la Vongola era de gran importancia, si tu eras el décimo heredero puedo suponer que eres un noble de donde provienes y que posiblemente escapo o expulsaron de casa, y por recuerdo a eso decidiste llamar a tu grupo la Vongola

-Podría decir que algo por el estilo – dijo nervioso Tsuna y con algo de tristeza en su cara

-Bien, ¿Entonces que hacia la Vongola de donde vienes? – dijo Sena

-(Maldición esa es una pregunta difícil, no puedo responder "La Vongola es una mafia de criminales mas poderosa de todo el mundo y hacían cosas ilegales", si lo hiciera sospecharían de mi mas de lo que ya lo hacen, pensando que soy algún tipo de terrorista, piensa, piensa, ¡Ya se!) La Vongola es originalmente una organización que ayuda a salvaguardar el bienestar de las personas – contesto Tsuna

La campana no sonó, dando veredicto a lo que dijo Tsuna

-(Evite una bala) – pensó Tsuna aliviado mientras suspiraba

-Muy bien, las siguientes pregunta, ¿Qué es ese poder desconocido que usas?, ¿Y porque no tiene signos de magia normales? – pregunto Sena

\- Bueno, ni yo lo entiendo del todo, solo se cosas básicas de ello, como que se llaman "Llamas de la ultima voluntad " y que hacen varias cosas – respondió Tsuna ya que pensó que no haría daño revelar algo de información, si con eso logra salir de este problema

La campana no sonó

-Bien, aparte de ti, ¿Quién mas es capaz de usar esas "Llamas de ultima voluntad "?, ¿Son solo usadas por ciertas personas?, ¿o cualquiera puede usarla? – preguntó Sena

-Bueno no se la cantidad de personas que las pueden usar (después de todo no se si Byakuran les enseño a mas personas a usarlas), es como si te preguntara cuantas personas pueden usar magia, "Las llamas de ultima Voluntad " lo puede usar cualquier persona – respondió Tsuna lo mejor que pudo, no quería que sospecharan de sus compañeras por lo que no específico su respuesta

La campana no sonó

-Bien, siguiente pregunta, ¿Qué relación tenias con el reciente líder del rey demonio Byakuran?

Esta pregunta hizo temblar un poco a Tsuns, pero se recuperó para responder

-B-bueno, se podría decir que era un tipo de odio mutuo, no éramos aliados ni nada por el estilo, realmente no quiero hablar mucho de eso, me trae malos recuerdos – dijo Tsuna lentamente

La campana no sonó

-Entiendo, siguiente pregunta… - iba a decir Sena, pero fue interrumpida por Tsuna

-No quiero ser grosero, pero ¿no podemos ir al asunto?, ya lo dije antes, yo no destruí el palacio del señor feudal – dijo Tsuna

La campana no sonó, Sena suspiro ante esto

-Ciertamente se ve que estas diciendo la verdad, perdón por todo esto, pero eras nuestro único sospechoso por lo que teníamos que asegurarnos – dijo Sena en tono amable

-(Parece que solo tratan mal a los criminales, hoy debe ser mi día de suerte, gracias Kami) – penso aliviado Tsuna con lágrimas de alegría saliendo por sus ojos

-Ya solo para acabar, ¿No te has comunicado o tienes lazos con alguien del ejercito del rey demonio aparte de Byakuran?

-¡Claro que no, no he hablado o tengo lazos con alguien del ejercito del rey demonio! – dijo Tsuna sonriendo porque esto por fin iba acabar

"Think", "Think", "Think", "¡Think!" Sonó la campana como loca

Lo cual hizo que Sena se sorprendiera y Tsuna perdiera todo color de su cara

-(¡Makdicion, Wiz es parte del ejercito del rey demonio, pero no puedo decirlo sino ella estará en peligro!, ¿Qué debo hacer?, ¿Qué debo hacer?) – pensó con desesperación Tsuna - ¿realmente parezco alguien tan importante? – pregunto por un intento de salir de esta

-¡Llévenselo! – grito Sena, en eso varios soldados entraron al cuarto para sujetar y llevarse a Tsuna

-Hiiiiiiiiiiiiii – chillo Tsuna

* * *

Rebon

* * *

En lo que parecía un tribunal abierto al publico se podía ver a nuestro héroe con unas esposas en sus manos parado en medio de todo

-(Cálmate, todo va a salir bien, todo va a salir bien, no hiciste nada malo, no hiciste nada malo) – se decía a si mismo Tsuna para calmarse

-Te ves muy nervioso – dijo Megumin acercándose a Tsuna

-Puedes estar tranquilo, no hiciste nada malo – dijo Darkness

-Sí, puedes contar conmigo, refutare todo lo que diga la fiscal hasta hacerla llorar – dijo Megumin

-Así es, puedes contar con nosotras – dijo Aqua

-Gracias chicas (aunque siento que esto no terminara bien) – pensó Tsuna

-Ese hombre nos esta mirando feo – dijo Aqua al percatarse del señor sentado en frente de ellos

-Es el señor feudal Aldar – dijo Darkness

-El juicio va a empezar, en donde se acusa al presente Sawada Tsunayoshi de terrorismo y traición al estado – dijo el juez golpeando su maso contra la mesa – muy bien la fiscal pase al frente

-Muy bien traigan al primer testigo – dijo Sena

En eso dos soldados llevaron a Darkness al frente

-¿Yo? – pregunto confundida Darkness

-¿Es cierto que el acusado uso "Robar" en un espacio publico, despojando a una mujer de toda su ropa interior? – pregunto Sena

-¿E-eh?, b-bueno… - decía nerviosa Darkness

-Es cierto, yo lo vi, uso "Robar" para despojar a una chica de su ropa interior, vi como la mujer lloraba por eso– dijo una maga pelirroja

-¡Muchas gracias! – dijo Sena

Ahora enfrente se encontraban chica 1, 2 y 3 Nota: aparición en el capitulo 2

-¿Es cierto que el acusado llena con líquidos extraños a las mujeres y luego intenta abandonarlas? – pregunto Sena

-Así es, la otra vez lo vimos con esas dos estaban todas sucias y pegajosas con un liquido extraño – dijo chica uno señalando a Aqua y Megumin

-Y vimos como la chica de ahí le rogaba para que no la abandonara por usarla – dijo chica dos señalando a Megumin

Esta solo apartó la mirada mientras temblaba

-El es pequeño, pero lleno de energía, ¡¡Lo quiero!! – dijo chica tres acercándose a Tsuna mientras respiraba con fuerzas y babeaba – Descuida Onee-san te tratara bien, gujeje, gujeje

-¡Hiiiiiiiii! – dejo escapar Tsuna por miedo a la mujer que se le acercaba

En eso varios soldados entraron para detener a la chica tres y llevársela para alivio de Tsuna

-¡Algún día!, ¡¡¡Algún día!!! – grito chica tres siendo llevada y amordazada para que no pudiera hablar

Esto solo logro que a Tsuna le diera un escalofrío, rezo internamente para que no se vuelva a topar con esa mujer

Bueno siguiendo con el juicio, ahora se encontraban Aqua, Megumin y Darkness en frente

-¿Es cierto que se les propuso a las tres?, ¿Y tuvo el descaro de hacerlo al mismo tiempo? – pregunto Sena

En eso las tres miraron a Tsuna para después apartar la mirada de él con un sonrojo en sus caras, lo cual hizo que el silencio reinara

Tres

Dos

Uno

-"¡Ejecútenlo!", "¡Maldito mujeriego!", "¡Al menos deja a una!", "No es justo que tu tengas a tres cuando nosotros no tenemos ni a una!", "¡Ese maldito hizo un harem para si sólo!", "¡Incluso escuche que incluyo a otras tres mas a su harem! ", "¡Ejecútenlo, Ejecútenlo, Ejecútenlo! – decían todos los hombres presentes llorando sangre de sus ojos con una cara llena de frustración y celos

-¡Ejecútenlo, Ejecútenlo, Ejecútenlo! – incluso Aldar se unió a la protesta – (¡Como se atreve ese plebeyo tocar a Lalatina!)

-¡¡¡Es un malentendido!!! – grito Tsuna

-¡Orden, orden, dije orden! – gritaba el juez intentando callar a todos, pero parecía inútil

Eso fue esta que se escucharon varios murmullos lo suficientemente altos para que se escucharan

-"¿En enserio los hombres se quejan por eso?", "En vez de quejarse deberían hacer algo para conseguir una mujer", "Es solo porque no tienen encantos", "No conseguirán nada si solo se quejan ", "Por eso los hombres son tan", "Deberían trabajar en su imagen si quieren lograr algo", "Están desesperados que se dejan llevar por sus celos" – murmuraban las mujeres presentes

Esos comentarios hicieron que los hombres se calmaran, fue un golpe bajo escuchar insultos provenientes de una mujer

Después de que todos se calmaran se reanudo el juicio, ahora Luna alias Mikoto se encontraba enfrenté

-¿Es cierto que el al ser un aventurero tiene más habilidades de la que su estatus puede tener?, ¿Y usa magia desconocida por todos?

-Bueno supongo que sí – dijo Luna algo nerviosa

-¡Muchas gracias! – dijo Sena

-Ya vimos suficiente, ejecútenlo – dijo Aldar

-¡Protesto!, admito que hizo todo eso, pero los testimonios no son validos por lo que exijo fundamentos legítimos para las acusaciones de terrorismo – dijo Megumin

-¡Es cierto!, ¿En que se basa? – dijo Aqua

-¿Qué en que me basó?, ¡Primero, aunque fue para derrotar a Dullahan, se destruyo una gran parte del muro! – dijo Sena

Eso hizo temblar a Aqua y se tapó los oídos para no oír

-¡Segundo, el uso de magia explosiva a alterado el paisaje, además de hacer ruidos molestos a altas horas de la noche!

Ahora Megumin se unio a Aqua para temblar y taparse los oídos

-(Acabo con mi defensa) – penso Tsuna

-¡Tercero, involucró a mucha gente en una disputa con un líder del ejercito del rey demonio!

Ahora fue turno de Tsuna para taparse los oídos

-¡Cubrirte los oídos no va a borrar lo que hiciste y la mayor razón de sospecha es que dijiste no tener lazo alguno con el ejercito del rey demonio, pero eso activo el dispositivo de mentira!, ¿Acaso esa no es prueba suficiente? – dijo Sena.

-Se acabo, Tsuna esta acabado – dijo Aqua

-Es suficiente, es innegable que tiene lazos con el ejercito del rey demonio, el tuvo que ver con la destrucción de mi mansión, ejecútenlo – dijo Aldar

-Espera yo no tengo lazos del ejercito del rey demonio ni soy un terrorista – dijo Tsuna

-¿De que te sirve negarlo?, ya comprobamos tu falsedad – dijo Sena apuntando al dispositivo de mentira

-(El detector), ¡Escuchen, yo no soy parte del ejercito del rey demonio, no soy un terrorista ni destruí el palacio del señor feudal! – grito Tsuna para que el dispositivo lo escuchara

El dispositivo no sonó demostrando la veracidad de sus palabras

-Pero, pero – Sena no pudo decir palabra alguna

-Como los fundamentos de la fiscal ya no pueden seguir manteniendo su valides, dicho esto Sawada Tsunayoshi, sino hay fundamentos para dudar de su inocencia, lo declaró inoce… - el juez fue detenido por la voz de Aldar

-Alto ahí señor juez, ¿acaso piensa en dejarme en ridículo? – dijo Aldar dando una mirada amenazadora al juez

-Eso no es justo – dijo Tsuna

-Cállate, eres solo un aventurero – dijo Aldar arrogantemente

-Suspiro, el acusado es culpable, se le condena a muerte… - iba a decir él juez, pero fue detenido por un sentimiento de miedo repentinamente el aire alrededor se había vuelto muy pesado

**-¿Este juicio no se ha vuelto algo injusto?** – dijo Tsuna con una voz imponente, tenia los ojos naranjas sin mostrar su flama de su frente

Desde la antigüedad los seres vivos cuando se les ponía en una situación de vida o muerte eran capaces de superarlo gracias a sus instintos de supervivencia, los cuales los hacia mas fuertes o los hacia pensar de manera mas rápido, sacando todo el potencial que uno mismo escondía o no sabia que tenía para poder superar cualquier adversidad y Tsuna no era la excepción

Al estar en una situación en donde se le condenaría a muerte, la mente de Tsuna entro en modo Hyper instintivamente para poder sobrevivir

-¿D-de que esta hablando? – dijo nervioso el juez

-**Digo, usted ya había dicho que los fundamentos de la fiscal ya no eran válidos, ¿Por qué cambio de opinión tan rápido?** – dijo Tsuna mirando el juez

-E-eh, b-bueno… - las palabras no salían del juez

-**Déjeme adivinar, ¿Es por miedo al cerdo de ahí?** – dijo Tsuna refiriéndose a Aldar

-¡¿C-cerdo?!, ¡!Eres solo un plebeyo, guaridas atáquenlo!! – ordeno Aldar

Varios soldados entraron adentro del tribunal preparando sus armas para atacar

Tsuna volteo y puso en practica una de las lecciones de su tutor, Zettai manken

En el hombro de Tsuna apareció una pequeña figura con un traje elegante y un sombrero, esta solo los miro y les dio una pequeña sonrisa, la cual fue suficiente para paralizar a todos los soldados, incluso unos cayeron al sentir sus piernas perder las fuerzas

La sonrisa del bebé les dejo claro una cosa, si se acercaban un paso mas serian asesinados

Fue el pensamiento colectivo de los soldados, no podían desobedecer las ordenes de su amo, pero tampoco querían morir por lo que renunciaron al querer atacar a Tsuna

Tsuna se volvió a voltear a ver a Aldar, el cual tembló al ver lo que Tsuna había hecho, derribó a la mayoría de sus soldados sin siquiera tocarlos

-**Aldar-san, cierto?, Ya se había probado mi inocencia, entonces ¿Por que se empeña en querer acusarme?** – pregunto Tsuna

-¡Cállate!, ¡Eres solo un plebeyo!, ¡No tengo porque decirte nada! – dijo Aldar intentando no verse asustado por un plebeyo, el era un noble, alguien de la elite, no se podría dejar ridiculizar por un plebeyo

-**Yo solo quiero ver que lleguemos a un acuerdo, no fui yo quien destruyo tu palacio, por lo que quiero retire sus acusaciones sin testimonio admisibles **

-¿Y si no lo hago que? – dijo desafiante Aldar

-**Podría hacer verdad tus testimonios**

Esto hizo sudar frío a Aldar

-**No soy un terrorista ni tu enemigo, pero podría cambiar de opinión** – Tsuna no quería hacer daño a nadie, el no era así, por lo que opto por asustar un poco a Aldar, nadie saldría herido y podría salir de esta situación

-¡¿Me estas amenazando?!, ¡Amenazar a un noble es un gran delito!

-**Puedes verlo como quieras, pero ya que me quieres mandar a ejecutar, no perdería nada con revelarme, después de todo según tu soy un enemigo del estado, por lo tanto tu enemigo, por lo que te daré una ultima oportunidad, retiraras tus falsas acusaciones, ¿si o no? **

La cara de Aldar era roja como un tomate en su interior sentía miedo y enojo, un plebeyo nunca lo había humillado antes, tenía que hacer algo, si decía que no podría ser asesinado, si decía que si entonces seria perdonado, pero su orgullo como noble sería aplastado por hacerlo

-(¡¡¡Maldito, dejare al lado mi orgullo, pero esto no se va a quedar así, haré que todos se vuelvan tus enemigos, solo espera haré tu vida un infierno, probarás de primera mano la desesperación!!!) – pensó Aldar iba a contestar, pero antes de que hablara alguien interrumpió

-¿Me permitirían unas palabras por favor? – dijo Darkness sacando un collar

-El emblema de los Dustiness – dijo el juez al reconocer el collar

**-¿Darkness?** – pregunto Tsuna por la repentina intervención de Darkness

Darkness se acerco a Tsuna y le susurro unas palabras

-Tsuna, déjame esto a mi, Aldar es un hombre orgulloso, aun que llegue aceptar tus demandas haría algo al respecto por humillarlo, podría contarle a los demás nobles sobre tu amenaza y tener como enemigo a los nobles no es buena idea, hay muchos nobles fuertes, aunque los superes individualmente si se juntan ni tu podrías hacerles frentes, no tienes un gran ejército como el rey demonio para hacerles frente – dijo Darkness

-**Pero **

-Obviamente tendrías mi apoyo si algo así llegara a pasar, pero no creo que podamos con todos menos ahora que no tenemos las armas cajas, y se que si llegara a decir que no a tus demandas no harías nada malo, he estado contigo lo suficiente para saber que no matarías a Aldar, se ve que no estas ha gustó con la idea de matar a alguien si no es necesario – dijo Darkness recordando la cara de Tsuna después de acabar con Dullahan y Byakuran, puede que haya parecido normal al principio, pero a veces dejaba ver sus preocupaciones sin que el se diera cuenta

-Esta bien, confiere en ti – dijo Tsuna volviendo a la normalidad

-Gracias – dijo Darkness para después voltearse y dirigirse a Aldar - ¿me permitirían hacerme cargo de este juicio?, no estoy solicitando que sea cancelado, con el tiempo seré capaz de demostrar la completa inocencia de este hombre

-¡Por mucha influencia que tengan los Dustiness, no puedes hacer eso! – protestó Aldar

-A cambio estaré en deuda con usted, por lo que estoy dispuesta hacer cualquier cosa que me pida – dijo firmemente Darkness

-¿Lo que sea? – pregunto Aldar mirando a Darkness de una mala manera – (Por la intervención de Lalatina no podre hacer lo que estaba planeando, pero aun me puedo beneficiar de esto)

-Sí, lo que sea – dijo Darkness

-cof, dado que lo solicito una Dustiness confiare en su palabra, el juicio del acusado Sawada Tsunayoshi queda suspendido – dijo el juez ya recuperado por lo de antes

-Muy bien, no entiendo lo que paso, pero ya no te van a ejecutar – dijo Aqua abrazando a Tsuna

-Si hubiera querido, podría a verlos detenido también – dijo Megumin

-Bueno al menos esto ya acabo – dijo aliviado Tsuna cayendo al suelo – me duele el estómago, actuar de manera dura es difícil

Ese comentario hizo reír a las tres, puede que Tsuna había mostrado una lado temible, pero Tsuna seguiría siendo Tsuna, lo cual las alivio

Mientras tanto en un lugar alegado, pero lo suficientemente cerca para ver el tribunal se encontraba una misteriosa figura encapuchada

-Así que logro salvarse, con esto aun no puedo saber si es el indicado o no, tendré que vigilarlo un poco más para poder llegar a una decisión, después de todo no puede fallar como lo hicieron los elegidos antes de el– dijo la figura misteriosa para luego desaparecer de ahí

* * *

Rebon

* * *

Nuestros héroes se encontraban en las puertas de la mansión, están haciendo lo que parecía despedir a Darkness

-Debo darte las gracias por ayudarme – dijo Tsuna

-Descuida, pero aun no puedes bajar la guardia, puede que Aldar intenté hacer algo

-Sí, descuida estaremos atentos – dijo Tsuna

-Muy bien nos veremos pronto – dijo Darkness para empezar a caminar

-Nos vemos Lalatina – dijo Tsuna

Tsuna estaba conmovido por lo que había hecho Darkness por lo que uso su nombre real para mostrar respeto

-¡No me llames así! – grito enojada Darkness

Aunque eso solo la hizo enojar

Después de eso un soldado llego montado en un caballo a entregar algo

-D-d-disculpe – dijo el soldado temblando - v-vengo de parte de Aldar-sama a entregar este mensaje – le dio el papel a Tsuna y se fue a toda velocidad del lugar

-Parece que aun siguen asustados de ti – dijo Megumin

-¿Qué dice la carta? – pregunto Aqua

-Déjame ver – dijo Tsuna

La carta decía:

["Por un acuerdo para que se cancelara el juicio de Sawada Tsunayoshi, este deberá pagar una suma de 1,200 mil millones de Eris para la reparación de la mansión"]

-¡¡Eso no es justo!! – grito Megumin

-¡¡¿Por qué las deudas no parecen tener fin?!!, ¡¿Qué vamos hacer Tsuna?!, ¡¿Tsuna?!, ¡¡Tsuna!! – grito Aqua al ver al castaño tirado en el suelo en posición fetal mientras abrasaba sus rodillas

-(El segundo capitulo de mi aventura, va a empezar) – pensó mientras le salía una lágrima del ojo

* * *

**Y hasta aquí termina el capitulo, casi tres meses sin actualizar eso un nuevo récord para mi, ok no, intentare que las otras actualizaciones no tarden tanto como esta, culpó a las clases en línea y a los maestros que no dejan de encargar tarea **

**Guest/Invitado: cuando se suben un capítulo no siempre se tardan de 15 a 30 minutos, a veces se tardan mas dependiendo de la página por lo que hay que tener paciencia ;)**

**Eagle.D.claw: la verdad si suena interesante eso de fusionar los animales con los portadores, pero no sabría como meterlo en la historia a este punto, por lo que seguiré con lo que tengo planeado **

**Nova00X: descuida si voy a continuar el fic hasta el final, aunque me lleve algo de tiempo subir una actualización**

**Nicopelucas: es bueno saber que te gusto el capitulo y también la nueva fase de voluntad de Tsuna, por lo de las actualizaciones las intentare hacer lo menos largas que pueda**

**gr4ysan: gracias por el dato, ahora ya me leí las novelas para que esta vez no se me pasen los nombres (espero) o sino seguiré bautizando personajes XD**

**Y bueno eso es todo por el momento, nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo de Un mafioso en un nuevo mundo**

**Se cuidan **


	11. Cap 11: Los problemas nunca terminan

**Capítulo 11: Los problemas nunca terminan**

**Nota:** no soy dueño de Katekyo hitman rebon ni de konosuba

* * *

Había pasado un día desde que Darkness se fue para comprobar la inocencia de Tsuna, mientras tanto nuestros héroes se estaban calentando de este intenso frío en una fogata improvisada que tuvieron que hacer para no gastar dinero, ya que tenían una gran deuda y tenían que hacer todo lo posible para ahorrar.

Aqua y Megumin estaban sentadas cerca de la fogata con las manos extendidas para calentarse, ¿Y donde esta Tsuna? Te preguntarás, bueno en este momento Tsuna estaba haciendo un papel muy importante en este momento para que nadie pasara frío y ese papel tan especial era ser la fogata.

Tsuna estaba en modo hyper en medio de la sala para que con sus llamas pudiera calentar todo el cuarto, esto se le ocurrió a Tsuna, si bien el podía hacerlo sólo para si mismo, no le pareció justo que solo el tuviera una solución para pasar el frío, por lo que se ofreció de fogata humana.

-Tan cálido – dijo Megumin

-Sí, esto funciona muy bien para el frío, hasta podríamos ganar dinero por los servicios de calentar habitaciones, solo piénsenlo seríamos ricos y nos libraríamos de la deuda – dijo Aqua de manera decidida

-Es cierto que es cálido, pero ¿Quién pagaría por tener a una persona calentando su casa? Cuando pueden comprar leña para chimenea o abrigos y cobijas para calentarse– dijo Megumin

-Pero, pero… ¿Tu que piensas Tsuna?, ¿Verdad que seria buena idea? – pregunto Aqua a Tsuna para que la apoyara, pero no había respuesta – Tsuna, ¡Tsuna!, ¡¡¿Estas escuchando?!! – grito haciendo entrar en razón a Tsuna

-**¿Eh?, Perdón, ¿Dijiste algo? Estaba distraído** – respondió Tsuna

-¿Es por lo de Darkness? Tranquilo seguro ella volverá pronto – dijo Megumin

-Seguro esta bien, cuando vuelva haremos una fiesta para celebrar – dijo animada Aqua

-**Si, supongo que tienen razón** – dijo Tsuna calmando un poco sus preocupaciones

-¡Sawada Tsunayoshi, ¿Se encuentra Sawada Tsunayoshi aquí? – dijo Sena entrando a la mansión

* * *

Rebon

* * *

Nuestros héroes se encontraban en las afueras del pueblo peleando con sapos gigantes, hacían esto ya que durante el encarecimiento de Tsuna, Megumin seguía lanzando sus explosiones diarias lo que causó que las ranas que estaban invernando despertaran antes de tiempo, por lo tanto tenían que reparar su error.

Nuestros héroes ya habían acabado con una buena cantidad de sapos gracias a la explosión de Megumin, esta se encontraba tirada en la nieve, Tsuna estaba encargándose de unos sapos y Aqua estaba huyendo de uno

-¡Ayuda Tsuna, date prisa, ayuda! – grito Aqua mientras era perseguida por un sapo

-"**X-Stream**" – Tsuna lanzo un tornado de llamas que envolvió al sapo derrotándolo

-¡Gracias, gracias, muchas gracias Tsuna-san! – lloraba Aqua mientras se aferraba a Tsuna

-Aqua deberías ser mas cuidadosa, deberías recordar que a los sapos gigantes no les afectan los golpes físicos – dijo Megumin mientras era comida por un sapo gigante

-**¿Cuándo paso? Espera un segundo ya voy ayudarte** – dijo Tsuna llendo a salvarla, pero fue detenido por la voz de Megumin

-Te puedes tomar tu tiempo, logre detener que me comiera poniendo mi bastón en su garganta por lo que tardará un poco mas en comerme y como su interior es cálido prefiero quedarme un poco mas mientras terminan de exterminar a los demás – dijo Megumin

-**¿Estas segura de eso?** – le pregunto Tsuna un poco dudoso

-Sí, es cálido aquí, ustedes terminen el trabajo – respondió Megumin

-¿Enserio te vas a quedar ahí? – pregunto Sena sorprendida, ella estaba ahí para vigilar que Tsuna y los demás hicieran su trabajo

-**Si estas bien con eso entonces espera, acabare rápido con esto** – dijo Tsuna dirigiéndose a los 3 sapos que restaban, pero repentinamente cayo de cara en la nieve - ¿Eh? – dijo confundido Tsuna en su modo normal

-¡Tsuna, deja de jugar y acaba con los sapos que se están acercando! – grito Aqua

-¡No estoy jugando, no se porque salí de modo hyper! – grito Tsuna en pánico, intento entrar en modo hyper de nuevo, pero fue inútil

Y esto tenia un porqué, la razón del porque salió del modo hyper era simple, uso excesivo de llamas, durante mucho tiempo Tsuna estuvo usando sus llamas para calentar la casa, eso sumado a las llamas que uso para pelear con los sapos, hizo que gastara muchas de sus llamas por lo que quedo indefenso

\- ¡Hiiiiiiiiiiiii! – grito en pánico al ver que un sapo se acercaba a el y empezó a correr

-¡Uaaaaaaaa, no quiero ser comida de nuevo! – grito Aqua corriendo del sapo que la perseguía, el sapo de un lengüetazo agarró a Aqua y se la comió - ¡¡Uaaaaaa!!

-¡No se suponía que esto fuera a pasar! – grito Sena en pánico también siendo perseguida por un sapo y de la misma manera que Aqua fue comida por el sapo -¡¡Kyaaaaaaa!!

-¡Tsuna se que es un mal momento, pero creo que el sapo esta empezando a tragarme! – grito Megumin

-(Maldición, no puedo contar con mis llamas, tengo que hacer algo para ayudarlas o termináremos como comida de sapo, tengo otras habilidades, pero son todas de nivel básico, lo único que puede servir es "Toque agotador ", aunque me sirva tomara un buen rato en debilitar al sapo, no tengo de otra) – Tsuna dejo de correr y volteo a encarar al sapo que lo perseguía – (Espero llegar a tiempo)

Antes de que Tsuna pudiera actuar se escucho una voz

-"Sable de luz"

Un rayo de color amarrillo paso rápidamente destruyendo a los sapos así salvando a todos los que estaban apuntó de ser comidos

-¡Yunyun! – dijo Tsuna al notar quien los salvo – gracias por ayudarnos, no se que hubiera pasado sino venias

-B-bueno, ya sabes eso es lo que hacen los amigos, no? – dijo Yunyun con algo de timidez y felicidad por decir la palabra amigo y saber que tenia uno

-Cierto, pero aun así gracias – dijo Tsuna mientras ayudaba a Megumin dándole mana con "Toque agotador " para que se pudiera mover – Ya deberías poder caminar

-Sí, gracias – dijo Megumin levantándose

-¡Oye Tsuna! – llamo Aqua – voy al gremio a negociar el transporte y la carne de sapo – dijo Aqua dirigiéndose al gremio

-Sí, esta bien, ve con cuidado – respondió Tsuna

-Yo voy a tomar un baño, no me pagan lo suficiente para pasar por esto – dijo Sena retirándose del lugar

Tsuna miro a Yunyun con algo de preocupación y le hablo

-Bueno Yunyun ahora que estas aquí te quería preguntar algo – dijo Tsuna

-¿Qué podría ser? – preguntó Yunyun

-¿Por qué te fuiste de la mansión después de salvar al pueblo?, se que ahora no es buena idea vivir en la mansión por la deuda, pero te fuiste antes de que eso pasara, ¿hubo alguna razón? – preguntó Tsuna preocupado por Yunyun

-¿E-eh?, b-bueno pasaron varias cosas, pero no son nada de que preocuparse – dijo algo nerviosa Yunyun

-De seguro huyó por alguna inseguridad suya, siempre ha sido así – dijo Megumin

-¡Eso no es verdad! – dijo Yunyun sacudiendo sus manos

-¿Oh?, ¿Entonces porque fue? – preguntó Megumin

-¡E-esto, esto, te reto a un duelo! – declaró Yunyun intentando cambiar el tema

-No pongas escusas

-¿Acaso tienes miedo de perder?, ahora me he vuelto mas fuerte que antes, ya no me podrás ganar – dijo Yunyun

-¿Oh?, ¿No te has vuelto un poco arrogante?, muy bien si así quieres jugar te derrotaré y te sacare la información a la fuerza – dijo Megumin poniéndose en pose de pelea

-Muy bien, no perderé – declaró Yunyun

-Creo que sobró aquí – se dijo así mismo Tsuna – (bueno, ella me dirá su razón a su tiempo, ellas dos no se han visto en un tiempo así que las dejare solas) – pensó Tsuna caminando de regreso

* * *

Rebon

* * *

De vuelta en la mansión Tsuna se estaba preparando para tomar un baño, si bien deberían de ahorrar para la deuda aun se daban el lujo de bañarse con agua caliente, el baño fue una excepción a la regla, después de todo el baño era una cosa muy importante para la higiene personal.

-Tan cálido – dijo Tsuna sumergiéndose en la bañera

Repentinamente se escucho abrirse la puerta del baño

\- Megumin, ¿ya entraste? – preguntó Yunyun entrando al baño con solo una toalla cubriéndola

-¿Eh? – dijo confundido Tsuna al escuchar la voz de Yunyun

Esto hizo que Yunyun notara a Tsuna y se asustara haciendo que se resbalara por el piso mojado

-Kyaaaa

-¿Estas bien? – dijo Tsuna dirigiéndose ayudar a Yunyun ofreciendo su mano para levantarla

-Sí, no fue la gran cosa – respondió Yunyun aceptando la mano de Tsuna y poniéndose de pie

-¡¡Hiiiiiiii/Kyaaaa!! – gritaron los dos dándose la vuelta evitando mirarse entre si

Tanto Yunyun como Tsuna notaron algo que los hizo sonrojarse como tomates a los dos y lo que notaron era nada más y nada menos que Tsuna no tenia una toalla cubriéndolo, haciendo que Yunyun lo miraba a Tsuna como dios lo trajo al mundo

-¡P-p-perdón por mirar! – grito Yunyun

-¡N-n-no, descuida fue mi culpa por no cerrar la puerta y por no tener una toalla! – dijo Tsuna con ganas de que la tierra se lo tragara para no estar ahí

-B-bueno creo que mejor salgo – dijo Yunyun dirigiéndose a la salida

-Espera – dijo Tsuna agarrando una toalla poniéndosela en la cintura y agarro la mano de Yunyun

-¡¿E-eh?! – dijo nerviosa Yunyun por el repentino agarre de Tsuna

Tsuna trago saliva y luego empezó hablar

-B-bueno, ¿Cómo decirlo?, no tienes que preocuparte

-¿Preocuparme?, ¿De que hablas? – dijo confundida

-No estoy seguro, pero creo que algo te molesta, puedes decírmelo, solo si quieres – dijo Tsuna con voz preocupada

Yunyun noto esto y recordó algo que hablo con Megumin antes

* * *

(Flash back)

Después de una pelea que tuvieron las dos demonios carmesí, se podía ver dos cuerpos tirados en la nieve llenos de baba de sapo

-snif, snif – sollozaba Yunyun por estar cubierta por baba de sapo - ¿Por qué no puedes jugar limpio?

-Nunca especificaste las reglas de la pelea, por lo tanto es mi victoria – declaró Megumin - ¿ahora me dirás porque te fuiste de la mansión? Aunque seguramente fue por tu inseguridad, siempre has sido así, por eso no tienes amigos

-¡Claro que tengo!, Tsuna-kun es mi amigo, el mismo lo dijo – se defendió Yunyun

-Entonces no preocupes a Tsuna mas de lo que ya esta

-B-bueno…

-Simplemente ve, dile porque huiste y vuelve a la mansión, no me mal intérpretes, digo esto para que Tsuna se tranquilice, no por ti, después de todo la única maga que necesita el grupo es a mi, pero no estaría mal un poco de ayuda… por lo que puedes servir de carga equipajes – dijo Megumin de forma tsun-dere

-Supongo que si – dijo Yunyun riendo un poco notando la forma en que dijo sus palabras Megumin

-¿De que te ríes? Como sea, vamos a la mansión a quitarnos la baba, luego hablaras con Tsuna

(Fin del Flash back)

* * *

Yunyun agarro aire para calmarse y con la fuerza que reunió empezó hablar

-L-la verdad es que me sentía insegura, durante el entrenamiento tenia un motivo para permanecer en la mansión, pero después de que terminara todo tanto Wiz-san como Chris-san volvieron a sus respectivos hogares por lo que no estaba segura si quedarme en la mansión por lo que también me fui, pensé que ya no tenia una razón para quedarme…

-¡Eso no es verdad! – repentinamente Tsuna alzó la voz

-¿Eh?

-¡Eres mi amiga, eres alguien importante para mi por lo que no puedes decir eso! – en eso Tsuna la mira directo a los ojos – entiendo un poco como te sientes, yo antes era de la misma manera, también era una persona insegura, bueno aun lo sigo siendo, pero tuve buenas personas a mi lado que me ayudaron a ver que no estoy solo

Lo dijo recordando a sus amigos de su antiguo mundo mostrando una sonrisa melancólica, pero feliz

-Por lo que no digas que no tienes una razón para quedarte, pero si quieres una razón entonces es porque quiero que permanezcas a mi lado

En este momento Yunyun estaba roja como un tomate por la repentina declaración de Tsuna

Tsuna no entendió porque reaccionó así, hasta que se dio cuenta en la forma en que dijo sus palabras

-¡N-no, espera no tenia esa intención! – intento arreglarlo, pero Yunyun se había desmayado

Tsuna intento rápidamente ayudarla sosteniéndola entre sus brazos

-Yunyun, ¿Estas bien? – preguntó Tsuna, pero ella no respondía y sin darse cuenta la toalla de Yunyun se desprendió de ella

Repentinamente se escucho la puerta abrirse para mostrar a una Megumin en toalla de baño

Megumin quedo en perpleja por la vista

Tsuna estaba sosteniendo a una indefensa e inconsciente Yunyun entre sus brazos sin mencionar que la toalla se había caído mostrándola como dios la trajo al mundo, por lo que Megumin llego a una conclusión.

-"Más oscuro que lo negro, mas sombrío que la oscuridad, combínense con mi carmesí intenso.." – empezó a recitar su hechizo

-¡¡Espera, es un malentendido!! – grito con miedo Tsuna

* * *

Rebon

* * *

Después de que Tsuna explicara el malentendido a Megumin, se llegó a un acuerdo con Yunyun el cual era que podía venir a la mansión cuando quisiera y podría ir de aventuras con ellos cuando quisiera, Tsuna no quería poner la deuda sobre Yunyun por lo que le recomendó que siguiera viviendo donde se hospedaba por el momento, al menos hasta que los cargos de las deudas se hayan ido, no podía hacer que ella viviera en las mismas malas condiciones que ellos.

Ahora nuestros héroes se encontraban en el gremio en hablando sobre ir a explorar un calabozo

-¡No, no quiero, si vamos a un calabozo seré completamente inútil! – protestaba Megumin

-Megumin comprende que es para pagar la deuda, Luna-san amablemente separó esta misión para nosotros, no podemos rechazarla como si nada – dijo Tsuna

-Esta bien – respondió Megumin un poco desanimada - ¿a que calabozo iremos?

-Según recuerdo se llama el calabozo de Keele

-Ese es un calabozo para novatos, de seguro ya se llevaron todo

-Bueno recientemente se descubrió un pasadizo nuevo – dijo Luna acercándose – íbamos a mandar un grupo de exploración para investigar, pero Tsuna me pidió que la apartara para que la explorara. Aun no se sabe la dificultad, pero como ustedes son un grupo fuerte se que estarán bien

-¿Eso significa que puede haber un tesoro? Muy bien vamos – dijo animada Aqua

[MISION: EXPLORAR EL CALABOZO DE KEELE, RECOMPENSA: ?????]

* * *

Rebon

* * *

Nuestro héroes se encontraban enfrente de la entrada del calabozo de Keele

-Bueno creo que iré sólo a explorar, tengo unas habilidades que me permitirán ver en la oscuridad – dijo Tsuna

Tsuna había adquirido varias habilidades gracias a la ayuda de los aventureros del gremio, si bien Tsuna tienes sus llamas de ultima voluntad para luchar, pensó que era mejor tener otras medidas para defenderse, no podía confiarse mucho de sus llamas, eso lo aprendió en la cacería de sapos al usar en exceso de llamas.

No sabia que tanto tiempo estarían explorando el calabozo por lo que seria malo que se agotaran las llamas cuando aparezca un enemigo.

-Yo también iré, como diosa tengo varias habilidades sagradas que puedo usar, además si hay un no muerto me puedo encargar fácilmente de él – dijo confiada Aqua

-Esta bien, cuento contigo – respondió Tsuna

-Que les valla bien – dijo Megumin algo molesta por no poder participar

-Descuida regresáremos pronto – dijo Tsuna

Tsuna y Aqua enteraron en el calabozo bajando unas escaleras, estuvieron un tiempo buscando algún tesoro, pero parecía que ya se habían llevado la mayoría de las cosas, lo que hizo que se deprimieran un poco, siguieron avanzando hasta que se Tsuna piso algo en el suelo

-¡Hiiiiii! – chillo al ver que había un esqueleto bajo sus pies

-Debió de ser de un aventurero, déjame verlo – Aqua se agacho y comenzó a recita unas palabras haciendo que el alma del esqueleto descanse en paz

Tsuna se sorprendió por el repentino cambio de actitud de Aqua, habían estado mucho tiempo juntos que había olvidado que era una diosa

-(Después de todo su trabajo era de llevar a las almas a un lugar mejor) – pensó algo triste Tsuna

Después de todo se había llevado a Aqua por no manejar bien sus emociones, ella tenia un hogar y una responsabilidad como diosa, y el simplemente se lo quitó por un mero capricho.

Pensó por un momento que si Rebon estuviera ahí lo reprendería por no manejar las cosas con más madurez, enseñándole una lección de como hacer para que sus emociones no nublen su juicio.

-Sigamos avanzando Tsuna – llamo Aqua sacando de sus pensamientos al castaño

-Sí, esta bien – dijo Tsuna siguiéndola

Mientras avanzaban se encontraron con varios no muertos, Tsuna intento atacarlos, pero Aqua los había vencido a todos en un parpadeo, por lo que no pudo hacer nada.

-¿No crees que hay demasiados no muertos aquí? Ningún equipo sin algún Arcipreste podría pasar por aquí – dijo Tsuna

-C-creo que huelo a un no muerto por aquí – dijo Aqua mientras olfateaba el lugar

Empezó a tocar la pared hasta que presionó un interruptor haciendo que la pared se abriera mostrando un cuarto con una persona encapuchada dentro

-Los felicitó por haber llegado hasta aquí, soy Keele un mago malvado, siento una presencia sagrada entre ustedes

* * *

Rebon

* * *

Cuenta una historia que existió un mago como ningún otro, el era el mago más fuerte del reino, logro varias hazañas dignas de varias recompensas, pero la única cosa que el mago deseaba era la felicidad de su amada.

Su amor era la reina del reino, ella estaba casada con el rey, pero este no la amaba por lo que un día el mago decidió escaparse con la reina, para que los dos fueran felices.

El rey no lo tomó bien, si bien el rey no la amaba, que ella se fuera era un gran golpe para su orgullo por lo que mando a ejecutar a los dos.

El mago lucho con todo el reino para proteger a su amada, aunque era un solo individuo lucho a la par con todos los soldados y magos del reino, en un descuido lograron apuñalar al mago.

El estaba a punto de morir, pero no podía dejar que su amada sufriera el mismo destino, por lo que con magia prohibida se convirtió en un Licht y logro vencer al reino salvando a su amada

-Y después de eso le pedí matrimonio lo cual aceptó sin dudarlo – dijo Keele

Su actitud era de alguien relajado y feliz, muy diferente de lo que se pensaría de un no muerto

-Bueno les quiero pedir un favor – dijo Keele

-¿Qué sería? – pregunto Tsuna

-La chica de ahí es una Arcipreste, verdad? Quiero que me purifiques para que pueda ver a mi amada – dijo Keele mirando la cama donde permanecía el esqueleto de su amada – un no muerto no puede cometer la barbaridad de suicidarse

Tsuna miro a Aqua y esta asintió, comenzó a dibujar varios garabatos en el piso

-Gracias por escuchar mi petición

-Descuida, mi trabajo consiste en llevar las almas al cielo

En eso el cuarto empezó a brillar de un tono azúl

-Por el nombre de la diosa Aqua perdono tus pecados al convertirte en un Licht dejando atrás todo por el bien de tu amada, si aun queda fe en tu corazón podrás encontrarte con una diosa peli blanca llamada Eris, ella te ayudara con gusto a encontrar el alma de tu amada para que puedan estar juntos una vez más

Las palabras de Aqua hicieron que Tsuna se preguntara si Eris estaba bien, después de todo los dioses pensarían un castigo para ella, el solo esperaba que la volviera ver

-Gracias por todo y adiós – dijo Keele al ser purificado para desaparecer haciendo que su alma viajara al cielo

-Bueno, ¿nos vamos? – dijo Aqua

-Sí – contestó Tsuna

Los dos recogieron el tesoro que les dejo Keele y empezaron a caminar de regreso

* * *

Rebon

* * *

Mientras tanto en otro lugar en una mansión

-Joven amo– llamó una sirvienta tocando la puerta

-Sí, ¿sucede algo? – respondió una voz del otro lado de la puerta

-El amo Aldar-sama quiere verlo, por lo que me pidió que lo llamará

-Esta bien, gracias – respondió la voz en un tono bajo, pero lo suficiente para que lo escuchará

El príncipe salió de su cuarto y se dirigió a la habitación de su padre, cuando llegó toco la puerta

-Otou-sama, ¿puedo pasar? – llamó el príncipe

-Adelante – dijo Aldar

El príncipe abrió la puerta y vio a su padre sentado en su escritorio

-Estoy aquí Otou-sama, me dijeron que querías verme – dijo el príncipe en un tono bajo

-¡Habla mas fuerte eres mi heredero no puedes mostrar debilidad! – Aldar lo reprendió

-S-sí, perdón – se disculpó el príncipe sonando algo nervioso

Ante esto Aldar solo suspiró

-Bueno, dejando de eso al lado, te mande hablar para decirte que mañana iras a ver a tu prometida

-¡¿P-prometida?! – dijo sorprendido el príncipe

-Se que es repentino, pero ya decidí quien será tu prometida, es Lalatina Ojuou-sama heredera de los Dustiness

El príncipe se quedó sorprendido ante esto, apretó ligeramente sus manos y su cara se podía ver preocupación y ansiedad

Aldar noto esto con un suspiro hablo

-Mira se que estas nervioso, pero créeme que es por tu propio bien, soy tu padre por lo que quiero lo mejor para ti o ¿acaso alguna vez te he mentido? – dijo Aldar de la forma más paternal que pudo

El príncipe lo pensó por un momento, su padre siempre lo cuido desde aquel accidente que vivió en su niñez, no había razón para no confiar en el, ¿verdad?

-S-sí, perdón

-¡No te disculpes mucho, recuerda que eres un noble, debes siempre de mostrar tu fuerza!

-Sí, perdón… digo entendido

-Muy bien, prepárate para mañana, por lo que tienes que descansar bien para poder dar una buena impresión, ahora te puedes retirar

-Sí, Otou-sama – el príncipe se inclino y salió de la habitación

Cuando el príncipe salió Aldar cambio de cara de estricto, pero buen padre, a una mirada fría y malvada

-Espero grandes cosas de ti, después de todo me ayudaras a conseguir a Lalatina para mi, no pude pedir un mejor hijo para usar y desechar Enma-kun – dijo Aldar mientras reía de manera desquiciada

* * *

**Y eso es todo, a que no se esperaban lo del final o tal vez si, pueda que algunos de ustedes sean psíquicos o alienígenas y lo haya previsto antes de que escribiera este capitulo**

**Bueno dejando de lado mis teorías conspirativas quiero responder algo que tal vez se pregunten o tal vez no, a lo mejor solo soy yo**

**Hablo de que Tsuna parece un poco mas maduró y piensa un poco mas las cosas, tal vez les parecerá extraño y algo Occ, pero recuerden Tsuna ya murió una vez y lo perdió todo, luego fue lanzado a otro mundo sobreviviendo a su propia suerte y después casi vuelve a perder todo, por lo que debió madurar al menos un poco**

**Aparte que tiene como objetivo regresar a Aqua al cielo, al sentirse culpable por arrebatarle su hogar, después de todo el ya sabe lo que es perder su hogar**

**Tsuna seguirá siendo Tsuna intentaré escribirlo lo mejor que puedo, tanto a Tsuna como a la historia**

**Solo quería decir eso, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo de Un mafioso en un nuevo mundo**

**Se despide Lol-kun se cuidan**


End file.
